Harry Potter y la Mano Blanca
by And Black
Summary: Continuacion de La Sangre del Poder... Harry sabe cual es su destino, pero se niega a el con la esperanza de permanecer junto a Hermione, pero alguien viene a recordarcelo.... And Black
1. Volver a Empezar

**"Harry Potter y la Mano Blanca"**

****

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitan

1.- tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)

2.- un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

3.- un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

4 una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)

Recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiqueta con su nombre

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros

El libro reglamentario de hechicería

Historia de la magia

Teoría mágica

Guía de transformaciones para principiantes

Mil y una hierbas y hongos

Filtro y pociones mágicas

Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos

Las fuerzas oscuras

Otro Equipo

1 varita

1 caldero de peltre, reglamentario de la medida 2

1 un conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 conjunto de balanzas de latón

Los alumnos también pueden traer, una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. Se recuerda a los padres que los de primer año no tiene permiso para tener sus propias escobas

> No, Harry, no... Hola Ginny

> Hola Hermi ... Hola Harry

> Si Hola ... 

> ¿Qué lees Ginny?

> La lista de primero de Hogwarts... aun recuerdo ese curso

> Fue bastante movido para ti

> Solo un poco, comparado a los últimos años

> Tienes razón

> Iré a ver si Luna termino de descifrar el hechizo de quimera... nos vemos

> Nos vemos

> ¿Hermione podemos volver a nuestra conversación?

> Esta bien Harry... mi respuesta es No...

> Pero Hermione, no habrá ningún problema

> ¿Quien asegura eso?

> Bueno... ...

> Vez Harry... será mejor que compremos un libro...

> ¿Un libro?

> ... Estaba pensando en Antología de los encantamientos del siglo XVIII...

> ¿QUÉ?... pero ese es libro es para tercer año

> Si, tienes razón... el Silabario del hechicero será mas útil

> Si insistes en un libro... que sea Quidditch a través de los tiempos

> ¿Quidditch?... Jamás lograremos ponernos de acuerdo, Harry...

> Tu deseas un libros... y yo... un Thestral

> Solo digo que tiene que ser algo ventajoso para lo que se viene...

> Un Thestral es muy ventajoso... o se te olvido en quinto año el viaje al ministerio de magia

> Por favor, Harry... no me lo recuerdes... solo digo que es muy peligroso tener un anima, que no se puede ver, tan cerca y sin supervisión adulta

> En este lugar, Hermione, tu eres la única que no puedes ver un Thestral

Un fuerte portazo interrumpió la conversación, Harry y Hermione guardaron silencio manteniendo el alerta, Harry llevo su mano a la manga y extrajo su varita suavemente, mientras Hermione tomaba una sabana y tapaba una mesa redonda que tenia en su centro una maqueta de Azkaban y miles de pergaminos.

> De entre la oscuridad avanzó la silueta de una persona

> ¡Lo conseguí! ... hoy me autorizaron su compra...

> Ron... por favor, anuncia tu llegada...

> Si... si... como digas Hermione...

> Hola Ron... ¿Que conseguiste?

> La autorización para comprar un objeto muy especial y que le gustara mucho, lo llevo buscando hace un año...

> Ronald Weasley ni siquiera lo pienses, no aceptaré...

> ... según mi papá seria imposible... pero por suerte Bagshot aun recuerda el ultimo incidente del ministerio y mi heroica participación

> ¿El ministro te autorizo su compra?

> Claro Harry, con una pequeña condición...

> ¿Que no lo utilices?

> No Hermione... que solo lo utilice en caso de emergencia

> Ósea Ron, le mentiste... le dijiste que lo comprarías para ti...

> Algo así... Hermione deja el melodrama para después

> Hermione tiene razón Ron, si el ministro se entera que lo compraras para regalarlo tendrás graves problemas

> Ustedes dos deberían estar felices, será un instrumento muy útil para el futuro...

Pasa la vida y el tiempo  
No se queda quieto  
Llego el silencio al fin  
Con la soledad  
Y en que lugar anida de mis sueños nuevos  
Y que me dará una mano  
Cuando quiera despertar

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina el juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar…

Se fueron los aplausos y algunos recuerdos  
Y el eco de la gloria duerme en un placar  
Yo seguir adelante atravesando miedos  
Sabe Dios que nunca es tarde  
Para volver a empezar

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar  
Volver a intentar  
Volver a empezar

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana ser un da nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar  
Volver a intentar  
Volver a empezar

**CAPITULO 1 "Volver a Empezar" **

Llega a su fin el último día de julio, la calurosa noche se apoderaba de las cuadradas casa de Privet Drive, donde todas las familias se refugiaban de la oscuridad dentro de sus residencias. Un noche común para casi todos los habitantes de este barrio residencial, para casi todos, porque en un pequeña habitación en el segundo piso del numero 4 de esta calle se encuentra un joven que en esos momentos cumplía 17 años, ya era todo un adulto, nada quedaba de ese pequeño niño de 11 años, pálido y flacucho.

Ahora sobre la cama, tendido boca arriba se encontraba un joven de cuerpo bien formado, alto, de rasgos mas duros y un pelo rebelde, sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas no habían perdidos su color a pesar de sus experiencias y su cicatriz parecía no querer desaparecer a pesar de su crecimiento.

Era casi medianoche y permanecía mirando el techo de su habitación, recordaba su sueño, había sido particular, pensó que los sueños se habían terminado el año pasado con el encuentro de las velas, pero extrañamente este sueño era distinto, no le provocaba ninguna preocupación, solo curiosidad por saber a que se debía.

Miro el reloj que tenia en su mesa de luz, y comenzó a contar mentalmente en forma regresiva, esperaba ansioso la llega de Hedwig, su lechuza, a la que había enviado en una misión muy especial. Pasa sus manos por su cara tratando de espantar el sueño, se sentía cansado, el trabajo que debió realizar ese día había sido agotador.

> No hay problema Herman... mi sobrino lo hará con mucho gusto – sonrió tío Vernon al nuevo vecino que habían llego en la casa del lado - ¡HARRY!... ¡HARRY!

> ¿Algún problema? – pregunto apareciendo tras de el asustándolo

> ¡Estup...! ve a ayudarle a los nuevos vecino a descargar – ordeno

> Pero tengo cosas que hacer... – se quejo

> ¡VE AHORA! – grito – ¡Y NO PROVOQUES PROBLEMAS!

Toda la tarde estuvo acarreando bolsos, cajas, muebles, incluso tuvo que alimentar al Rottweiler que traían.

> 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...

Se escucho un ulular desde fuera de la ventana que daba a la calle

> ¡Justo a tiempo! – Harry salto de la cama y corrió a la ventana la abrió rápidamente y se encontró con una hermosa lechuza parda, Harry se sorprendió al verla pero le permitió el paso, la lechuza planeo en el techo y bajo a la cama estirando su pata para que retirara en sobre que traía en ella, Harry al tomarlo distinguió un sobre amarillo con un tejon como escudo – ¿ Hufflepuff ! ... Anais... - susurro Harry mientras abría el sobre, en papel amarillo y con letras finamente redondeadas se leía

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry_

_Prepare la lechuza para que llegara justo a las doce, espero que haya sido así, mi regalo es muy pequeño pero se que tendrá una gran utilidad en tu ultimo año en Hogwarts, como te lo había comentado en otras cartas mi madre a decidido que termine aquí mi educación, tuvo temor por lo que paso hace algunos meses y prefiere que este a su lado, al parecer Dumbledore también piensa lo mismo porque no puso objeción a la decisión, pero me hizo prometer que viajare para las vacaciones a Inglaterra, según el para pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, pero tu sabes a que se refiere. Espero que tu cumpleaños sea un día especial. _

_Cariños Anais Black _

Harry permaneció mirando el papel unos minutos, Anais no venia a Hogwarts¿eso era bueno o malo?... a pesar que había tenido contacto con Anais toda el verano, le era extraño saber que iba a verla y tenia que tratar con ella después de todo lo revelado el año pasa, desde que es la hija de Sirius hasta el punto que su vida esta unida a la de ellas. Cuando recupero la sorpresa miro dentro del sobre y vio una fina cadena, muy larga que terminaba en un dije pequeño, del porte de una moneda, de color amarillo con destello rojos en forma de estrella.

> Gracias – susurro atónito mientras lo colgaba al cuello, en cuanto lo hizo el dije desprendió pequeños destello

Harry permaneció admirando la estrella amarrilla unos minutos mas hasta que un zumbido lo sobresalto, Pig la lechuza pequeña de Ron revoloteaba en su cabeza, con una mano la tomo y retiro el pergamino que traía enrollado en su pata y el paquete que le colgaba del cuello.

_Querido Harry _

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_17 años, ya estas todo un hombre, puedes sacar tu licencia de apariciones y pedir Whisky de fuego en las tres escobas, para que pensar en los hechizos y maldiciones que le puede lanzar al cerdo de tu primo muggle... ¡no es grandiosa la mayoría de edad! Quizás te permiten entrar en la Orden del Fénix, después de todo lo que has hecho es lo menos que pueden hacer y claro tu harás que me integren a mi. Espero con ansias que volvamos a Hogwarts, Fred y George han estado insinuando cosas, dicen que hay una sorpresa en séptimo que no esperamos y que los veremos mas seguido de lo que creemos, solo no espero que sea como el torneo de los tres magos. Espero que los Muggles no se hayan acordado de tu cumpleaños, para que te dejaran tranquilo. Iremos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros ¿podríamos vernos hay? _

_No dejes que los muggles te depriman_

_Intenta venir a Londres_

_Ron_

_PD: Hermione ira a pasar una semana a Londres según ella para prepara sus materiales con tranquilidad_

Harry permaneció meditando la carta¿Hermione y Ron una semana en la madriguera? Eso no lo hizo sentir muy bien y ¿qué seria esa sorpresa que les tenían a los de séptimo?

Luego Harry desenvolvió el regalo. Era una caja llena de todos los tipos de golosinas posibles, incluso algunas que dudo que se pudieran comer. Adentro había otra nota

_Harry: estas son provisiones, se que tus tíos no son fanáticos a alimentarte, y mi mamá preparo todo esto especialmente para ti, pero creo que Frad y George incluyeron algunas cosas extras así que ten cuidado, toda la familia te manda muchos saludos. Hasta Pronto _

Harry dejo la nota a un lado y con precaución tomo una pequeño bollo que reconoció como de la señora Weasley y lo saboreo, hace mas de una semana que venia comiendo lechuga por otra estúpida dieta de Dudley que no tiene efecto. Sabia delicioso, cuando terminaba de tragar vio que justo en ese momento Hedwig atravesaba el marco de la ventana, venia acompañado de una lechuza dorada, que reconoció como la que el mismo le había regalado a Hermione el año anterior

> ¡Hedwig!

Harry corrió a la albina lechuza y arranco de su pata el sobre que traía, la lechuzo ululo molesta mientras se dirigía a un rincón en lo alto del closet y le daba la espalda

> Lo siento... – se disculpó abriendo el sobre con rapidez – pero esta carta es... de Hermione – finalizo cuando pudo ver la perfecta caligrafía de la castaña en una corta nota

_Harry _

_No crees es que es exagerado que le ordenes a Hedwig que me picote si me niego a escribir, tengo mi brazo cubierto de moretones por tu culpa. Claro que me acordaría de tu cumpleaños, como olvidarlo, así que¡ feliz cumpleaños Harry! Espero que todo este bien con tus tíos, ten paciencia, ya falta poco para estar nuevamente en Hogwarts y no ocasiones problemas. Cuídate mucho _

_Hermione_

Harry sonreía abiertamente releyendo una y otra ves la pequeña nota, era bastante tranquilizador saber que Hermione si pensaba en el. Noto que la lechuza dorada traía un paquete atado a su cuello, lo retiro con delicadeza y le entrego unas migas de bollo, la dorada ave agradeció y desapareció por la ventana

Era una caja de terciopelo negro, ha Harry le recordó el joyero de tía petunia, conociendo a Hermione le sorprendió que no fuera un libro, al abrirlo el corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrarse frente a una verdadera Snitch dorada

> ¡Guau, Hermione! – murmuro Harry – siempre sabes como sorprenderme

Tomo con suavidad la pelota con la mano derecha y en el instante que la pelota estaba sobre su palma y fuera del cobre, extendió sus alas y vibro fuertemente. Harry se sintió energizado, después de sus amigos lo que mas amaba era el Quidditch, en quinto no pudo jugar y en sexto fue el capitán del equipo y llegaron al interescolar, pero debido al extravió de las velas, tuvo que dejar el deporte de los magos y esperaba con ansias volver a jugar.

Dejo la Snitch en la cajita y tomo el sobre que traía la caja. Al abrirlo se encontró con una foto, era mágica, sonrió abiertamente al ver en ella a Ron, Hermione y el sonriendo alegremente, los tres vestían el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en las afueras del campo de juego, para el primer partido de la temporada anterior. Al reverso de la foto tenia escrita con tinta escarlata

"_No hay sentimiento mas grande e irrompible que la hermandad entre amigos"_

_Hermione_

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras colocaba sobre su mesita de luz la foto de sus amigos, y la cajita con la dorada pelota, mientras Hedwig baja nuevamente para mostrarle otros pergaminos atados en su cuello

> ¿Otro? – pregunto Harry sorprendido, pero supo de quien era en cuanto vio la letra desprolija y atarantada que decía en cortas oraciones

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!_

_No nos hemos visto muy seguido pero de corazón espero que todo este bien, cuídate mucho Harry y mas ahora que eres todo un hombre. Ten presente que el poder de la magia es peligrosa, mas para un mago inexperto como tu, no abuses de los beneficios de ser mayor. Mi regalo lo encontraras en Hogwarts._

_Cariños Hagrid_

A Harry le dio mala espina que la nota de Hagrid fuera tan corta y rápida, casi no había visto al semigigante el año pasado, porque estaba realizando alguna misiones importantes para la orden, solo deseaba volver a verlo muy pronto y que estuviera realmente bien.

Miro el despertador, eran ya las dos de la madrugada. Decidió irse a descansar tendría que ingeniárselas con su tío para que le permitiera viajar a Londres y poder ver a sus amigos. Se metió bajó las tapas y apago la luz mientras contemplaba el resplandor de la Snitch

* * *

2 de Junio de 2005

Iquique - Chile


	2. Huida Premeditada

**CAPITULO 2 "Huida Premeditada" **

Pasaban los días y cada ves mas se acercaba el fin de agosto, Harry deseaba ir al Callejón Diagon para encontrarse con sus amigos, poder ver a Hermione y no sabia como hacerlo, por su mente paso la idea de irse, al igual que en tercero, después de todo ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, no podrían decirle nada y seguro a sus tíos no le importaría. Definitivamente esa era la mejor opción.

Una tarde después de lavar el auto de tío Vernon, desmalezar el césped y podar los árboles, se dirigió a su cuarto, saco de debajo de la cama un pergamino y una pluma, escribió muy rápido en el

_Ron_

_Iré al Callejón Diagon mañana, y me quedare ahí hasta el 1 de septiembre, me iré en el autobús noctámbulo, espero verte en el Caldero Chorreante muy pronto _

_Harry _

Harry enrolló el pergamino y se acerco a Hedwig, cuando la lechuza noto que el chico se acercaba se elevó hasta llegar al armario, y dando media vuelta le dio la espalda ululando molesta

> Vamos Hedwig, no puedes estar molesta toda la vida conmigo – insistió Harry para que bajara, la lechuza lo miro y volvió a ulular en reproche – ya te he pedido disculpa muchas veces... lleva esta nota a Ron, por favor... Hedwig si llevas esta nota a Ron, podremos irnos al Callejón Diagon muy pronto y tu podrás salir todas las noches... y prometo comprarte muchas chucherias para lechuzas

Al parecer la propuesta si le intereso a la blanca ave, porque planeo delicadamente por el techo y luego bajo sobre el escritorio para extender su pata

> Gracias... lleva esto a Ron

En cuanto el pergamino estuvo en su lugar, la lechuza ululo en despedida y salió por la ventana para desaparecer en el cielo. Harry tomo aire y decidió bajar a avisar su partida.

Los Dursley estaban el salón asiendo su deporte favorito, ver televisión. Estaban estrenando su aparato nuevo que había comprado tío Vernon cuando vio el televisor de 29 pulgadas. Pantalla plana de su nuevo vecino. A Harry no dejaba de impresionarle la forma en que Dudley podía engullíroslo todo, muchas veces pensó que Dudley podía ser algún fenómeno mágico no identificado.

Se sentó en un banquito en una esquina mientras observaba como tía Petunia sacaba brillo a una tetera, supuestamente de plata, sin mucho éxito. Ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haber notado que acababa de entrar a la sala, pero Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse, dejo de mirar a tía Petunia y se desvió a la televisión donde el conductor de un programa anunciaba la ultima colección de ropa para los deportistas de alta resistencia

> Vernon... – interrumpió el silencio tía Petunia – no crees que antes que Dinky entre al colegio a su ultimo años, seria bueno comprarle ropa nueva... mi niño a crecido mucho este ultimo verano, ya esta todo un hombrecito – comento mirando con aires soñadores al gordinflón que seguía comiendo sin parar

> Petunia... debes dejar de malcriar al niño, haber si de una ves aprende a cuidar su ropa

> Lo que pasa es que Dudley es un niño muy activo y su ropa no es lo suficiente mente resistente

Ante este comentario Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Dudley lo miro ceñudamente, Harry ahogo de inmediato la risa.

> Además – continuo tía Petunia como si nada – para cuando vuelva de su año escolar, necesitara muchas cosas que seria bueno que el escogiera antes... por ejemplo su nuevo escritorio...

Harry suspiro lentamente, miro el rostro de su tío Vernon y dedujo que estaba pensando si hacer ese gasto era bueno o no

> El niño terminara su educación este año, Vernon, es adecuado que sea recibido muy bien.

Dudley asistió con la cabeza mirando fijamente a su padre, y trago con dificultad, Vernon soltó un bufido

> Además... este año no regresa Harry - soltó de improviso Petunia

Harry no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el comentario, Dudley miro a su madre tan asombrado que quedo con la hamburguesa a medio camino de la boca y tío Vernon mantenía la vista en el televisor pero claramente no le importaba que en Liverpool la ola de calor obligaba a la gente a transitar en traje de baño por la calle.

> Bueno... ese es el trato... cuando el chico cumpliera los 17 podría quedarse definitivamente con... bueno... ellos y no volvería mas – finalizó muy tranquila para sorpresa de Harry

> Si esa era la condición... ¿porque no se ha ido aun? – pregunto tío Vernon algo molesto desviando la vista de la televisión a la de tía Petunia

> Solo estoy esperando que se vaya a ese lugar...

> Que se vaya ahora mismo... - soltó Dudley con voz de niñito caprichoso, que no le venia muy bien a su estatura y cuerpo

> Si, muy bien Dudley – acepto Vernon – que se vaya ahora mismo...

> ¿QUÉ? – soltó Harry. No le sorprendió la petición de Dudley y tío Vernon, siempre supo que ese era el momento mas esperado para ellos dos, pero por que no le dijeron antes que no tendría que volver mas a esa casa por obligación y que si deseaba se podía ir en ese instante, eso solucionaba muchos de sus problemas

> No esperaras que te aguantemos dos semanas mas, muchacho... – gruño tío Vernon y señalo a Harry con dedo amenazante – por mi te hubieras idea hace muchos años...

> No lo dudo – acepto Harry

Dudley sonrió. Su entretención favorita era ver como reprendían a Harry

> Si no lo dudas... ENTONCES VETE DE INMEDIATO – grito tío Vernon a todo pulmón, con el rostro colorado

> ¡NO! – contradijo tía Petunia, todos los presente la quedaron mirando interrogante, que pretendía tía Petunia al impedir la salida de Harry de la casa

La Mujer, que era huesuda y tenia cara de caballo, parecía mas nerviosa de lo normal, Harry noto que temblaba toda y su vista estaba pegada en la tetera que seguía opaca

> ¿Qué cosa Petunia querida? – interrogo tío Vernon al salir de su asombro, y con voz fingiendo calma continuo - ¿qué significa ese no?

> Quiero decir que no se puede ir hasta el 1 se septiembre...

> ¿Y quien dice eso? – pregunto tío Vernon, golpeando el brazo del sillón con su puño grande y morado

> Vernon, Querido – tartamudeo tía Petunia, subiendo la vista – esta en la carta, el chico no se puede ir hasta el 1 de septiembre del año que cumplirá 17... eso es lo que dice

> Lo que dice esa carta mis bigotes – ladro tío Vernon

> Pero Vernon... ellos saben todo – continuo tía Petunia

> Pero tío Vernon parecía no escuchas razones, mirando furioso a Harry y continuo – he esperado demasiado tiempo este momentos... TU TE VAS AHORA MISMO

> Con mucho gusto – respondió Harry como si nada, se puso de pie y camino hacia la escalera, iba subiéndola cuando escucho...

> Y te llevas todas esas cosas raras...

> SI – contesto aun aturdido por lo que había pasado – me voy ya he tenido bastante

Al entrar es su habitación no lo dudo mas y corrió a su baúl, comenzó a guardar muy rápidamente pergaminos, plumas, libros, ropa, ingredientes para pociones y un sin fin de cosas que Harry había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los ultimo seis años en Hogwarts. De debajo de la cama guardo su caja de dulces, tomo la Snitch dorada y la foto para colocarlo en ultimo lugar, cerro el baúl. Como Hedwig no se encontraba en esos momentos amarro la jaula a un agarradero del baúl. Guardo su varita mágica en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, cuando ya la había atravesado, miro hacia tras y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho... iba ha extrañar ese dormitorio, a pesar de todo lo que vivió en esa casa, ese lugar era su refugio en los veranos, sonrió al saber que después de esperar tanto tiempo para abandonar la casa de sus tíos, pudiera sentir nostalgia de irse.

Bajo las escaleras con un baúl muy pesado, cuando llego a la puerta podía escuchar como tío Vernon y tía Petunia seguían discutiendo si Harry debía irse o no. A que se debía la insistencia de tía Petunia a que Harry no se fuera, por un momento se le cruzo por la mente la idea de que no quería separarse de el, pero rápidamente la descarto

> ¿Por fin te vas? – llamo su atención Dudley

> Debes estar Feliz – espeto Harry yendo abrir la puerta

> Mas de lo que te imaginas – contesto con una media riza en sus labios – este es el día mas feliz de mi vida

> Pensé que el día mas feliz de tu vida fue cuando comiste 8 tartas seguidas – comento Harry como si nada

> Esto lo supera – contesto Dudley altaneramente

> Me alegro ser yo el causante de eso – Harry ya estaba afuera tratando de hacer pasar su baúl por la puerta. La fuerza de Harry era bastante, pero la puerta era demasiado angosta para el gran baúl que llevaba

Ya eran pasada las 5 de la tarde, no había mucha gente en Privet Drive, el sol ya estaba al otro lado de la calle, comenzando en desaparecer en el horizonte. Harry continuaba forcejeando con en baúl mientras las voces de tío Vernon y tía Petunia continuaban chillando al fondo de la casa. Inesperadamente Dudley lanzo una patada al baúl que provocó que Harry saliera disparado con baúl y todo medio metro fuera de la casa. Miro a Dudley el que sonreía abiertamente.

> Siempre serás el mismo, Harry – cometo entre risas – ahora ya estas afuera donde siempre debiste estar...

Harry lo miro molesto. Se hubiera parado hay mismo para enviarle alguna maldición, pero prefirió contenerse, todo estaba saliendo tan bien que no deseaba arruinarlo, apreto los puños y respiro hondo. Se enderezó, sacudió su ropa y tomo su baúl.

> Hasta nunca Dudley Dursley – se despidió caminando, sin mirar a tras

> Eso espero Harry Potter – escucho que le contesto su primo y después de eso un fuerte portazo.

> Igual que en tercero – comento en voz alta Harry, caminaba calle abajo por Magnolia – no... en tercero me obligaron y solo tenia trece años, ahora me voy porque quiero y ya soy mayor de edad

Un anciano que paso junto a el lo quedo mirando extraño, Harry prosiguió su marcha en silencio. Al llegar a la intercesión con Riserrdor ya el día había desaparecido, a su alrededor todo esta oscuro. La Luna menguante aparecía debes en cuando a través de las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Espero que un grupo de muchachas de su edad desaparecieran entre una calle para sacar su varita, observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor y se encontró solo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, lo sobrecogió una emoción ya conocida, el pánico. Ya había estado en esta situación antes, pero el sentimiento de soledad era el mismo¿y que pasaría con el¿qué pasaba si Voldemort aparecía?

Todo el verano Ron le enviaba cartas contándole los movimientos de Voldemort, los cuales eran cero, incluso el ministerio pensó que el innombrable había desaparecido nuevamente, como lo hizo hace 17 años atrás. Pero eso no le constataba a Harry. Decidió llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo, era su única salida en esos momentos. Comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su estomago, con la varita sujeta en su mano, cerró los ojos vigorosamente para opacar el dolor y pensó en el Caldero Chorreante, y las ganas inmensa que tenia de estar ahí, deseó estar rodeado de magos, en un lugar familias.

Sin querer Harry comenzó a sentirse mas liviano, como si lo estuvieran tomando en brazo, abrió los ojos de golpe y en medio de lo poco que alumbraba el farol de la calle noto que sus manos estaban mas blancas de lo normal, al igual que su ropa, parecía desteñirse, trato de tomar su baúl y su corazón se apretó al darse cuenta que su mano atravesaba el baúl sin tomarlos, miro sus piernas y a través de ellas pudo ver la calle, estaba desapareciendo. El sentimiento de pánico se acentuó mas. Finalmente no sintió nada mas que su respiración. La sensación era de estar bajo el agua, su cuerpo era tan liviano como eso. Cerro los ojos y solo pensaba en que esto terminara luego.

A los pocos segundos de haber desaparecido, comenzó nuevamente a sentirse pesado, sintió sus piernas, luego su estomago, sus brazos y finalmente su cabeza, que aprecio con un dolor muy fuerte, suavemente Harry abrió los ojos, y lo que vio frente a el le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un diminuto pub, de aspecto mugriento, era muy oscuro y miserable. Unos pocos ancianos estaban sentados en un rincón bebiendo copitas de algo. Un hombrecito de sombrero de copa hablaba muy bajito con una anciana de cabeza blanca que fumaba una pipa larga.

En cuanto pudo despejar su mente se dio cuenta donde estaba.

> Que gusto que se apareciera aquí, Señor Potter– lo saludo el cantinero, que era un viejo pelado que paresia una nuez pegajosa

> Hooola... Tom – Harry dudo al saludarlo - ¿estoy en el Caldero Chorrearte?

> Por supuesto, señor – sonrió el cantinero mientras lo ayudaba ponerse de pie – desea una habitación o solo ha venido a cenar

> Necesito una habitación por dos semanas – informo Harry una ves que estuvo de pie y con la mente despejada – pero creo que he olvidado mi baúl

> De improviso el baúl de Harry se deslizo desde un rincón de la caverna hasta sus pies

> Me parece que esto es tuyo – hablo una voz familias

> ¡Remus? – susurro Harry

> Hola, Harry

> Haa... Señor Lupin – saludo el cantinero al hombre que aparecía entre la oscuridad – también viene a hospedarse

> Si Tom – sonrió amable, Harry aun lo miraba asombrado – necesito una habitación para mi y otra para Harry, que estén cerca

> Muy bien... – acepto el cantinero

> Y prepáranos algo para comer

> De inmediato

El cantinero salió rápidamente hacia las escaleras y desapareció. Lupin tomo por el hombro a Harry y lo dirigió a una mesa apartada del resto. Lo invito a tomar asiento mientras el se retiraba su capa de viaje, en cuento estuvieron sentados en la mesa aparecieron dos jarras de zumo de calabaza y dos platos con asado y papas cocidas.

> Adelante, come, después de este inesperado viaje debes estar cansado – alentó a Harry a probar bocado

Harry se llevo a la boca un trozo de papa, la trago muy rápido y miro a Lupin

> ¿Que fue lo que paso?... yo estaba en las Magnolias cuando todo mi cuerpo desapareció

> Si... eso fue lo que paso... desapareciste... por cierto... feliz cúmplenos

> Gracias - contesto Harry sin ánimos – pero aun no lo entiendo

> Fácil... el poder de aparecer y desaparecer se activa solo cuando ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad, en el momento que estabas desesperado, deseaste estar en el caldero Chorreante y tu magia solo obedeció – termino la explicación Lupin bebiendo un poco de zumo

> ¿Siempre será así de desagradable?

> No – sonrió Lupin – con un poco de practica podrás controlar las apariciones y luego tendrás que dar tu prueba para adquirir tu licencia... pero no te preocupes no es nada difícil

> Eso espero... – comento, tomo otra papa para comerla, cuando termino de tragara le salto una duda - ¿Cómo supiste que aparecería aquí?

Harry, aun no entiendes que en ningún momento de tu vida has estado solo... – Harry permaneció mirando a Lupin unos momentos, sabia que lo debían estar siguiendo, pero jamás pensó que seria Lupin – fue muy divertido cuando tu primo patio tu baúl, saliste volando – rió Lupin

> No es gracioso – sentencio Harry tomando Zumo – entonces ¿te quedaras conmigo hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts?

> Así es... los planes eran interceptarte en el tren, pero como tu te empeñas en cambiar todas las reglas, me tendré que quedar contigo hasta llegar a Hogwarts

> Remus... mi tía Petunia dijo que el trato era que después de que cumpliera 17 no debería regresar mas a su casa.

Remus lo miro unos segundo y dejo el jarro en la mesa

> Dumbledore hizo prometer a tu tía que estarías con ella hasta los 17 años, después de eso en el mundo mágico ya eres adulto por lo que te puedes valer por ti mismo

> Pero si no puedo regresar a casa con mis tíos, y no es que lo desee¿dónde viviré?... en Hogwarts tampoco puedo hacerlo ¿o si?

> No, no puedes – contesto Lupin serio

> Vez, antes por lo menos sabia que tenia un lugar donde llegar, por muy desagradable que sea, pero ahora que haré, si este es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, después que¿tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida en una habitación en el caldero Chorreante? Escondiéndome de Voldemort siempre...

> Harry... cálmate – lo paro Lupin, poniendo una mano en su hombro – se que son muchas cosas y en estos momentos debes estar lleno de dudas, pero aun queda tiempo para ir aclarándolas una por una.

> Pero no puedo estar dependiendo de cuando alguien se le ocurra contestarlas

> Bien.. hagamos una cosa... pregúntame en estos momentos todo lo que desees saber, si puedo te lo contestare de inmediato, si no tendrás que esperar

> ¿Qué se ha sabido de Voldemort?

> Nada... se piensa que ha desaparecido al igual que 17 años, no ha habido ninguna señal, ni siquiera Dumbledore a podido ubicarlo y los mortifagos se hicieron humo

Harry arrugó el ceño ante la respuesta, no lo convencía, pero tenia tantas preguntas que prefirió continuar - ¿Puedo hace magia fuera de la escuela?

Ante esta pregunta Lupin soltó una riza – si, si puedes

> Bien... Anais me aviso que no vendría a Hogwarts este años ¿sabes por que?

> Por Helen... su madre se preocupo mucho y le rogó a Dumbledore que la dejara permanecer este año en Durmstrang junto a ella y su familia. El acepto ya que Anais tendrá que venirse a Londres en cuento termine sus estudios

> ¿Y que pasara conmigo cuando termine Hogwarts?

> Todo esta por verse, Sirius antes de morir había hecho un testamento, te lo iba a entregar cuando terminaras tus estudios, pero debido a lo que paso se adelanto todo, dejo la casa de Grimmauld Place a tu nombre, al igual que la bóveda numero 315 de Gringotts

> No los quiero... – soltó Harry algo molesto

> Claro que no los quiere y te entiendo... pero Sirius deseaba dejarte todo esto para que tu lo aprovecharas mejor que el... además tu mismo estas hablando de tu futuro y que no sabes que va a pasar... Sirius pensó en eso y te dio la solución.

> Señor Lupin – interrumpió la conversación Tom – sus habitaciones están listas, las cosas del joven Potter están en su lugar y una lechuza blanca acaba de arribar con una nota.

> Gracias Tom – Lupin le entrego unas monedas y este se alejo – demasiada charlas para una sola noche, mañana será un día agitado, será mejor que vayamos a descansar

> Pero aun no se que...

> Mañana Harry, mañana – lo cortó Lupin. Subieron a la habitación, Lupin se despidió de Harry en la puerta numero 11. La habitación ya era conocida para Harry, dentro había una cama, algunos muebles de roble bien lustrado, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente.

Harry se acercó a Hedwig y le saco la nota, la desdoblo y leyó

_Harry, toda la orden esta vuelta loca con tu desaparición de Privet Drive, mi mamá casi se muere del susto, como lo hiciste, tienes que contármelo todo, espero verte pronto _

_Ron_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Muchas gracias por sus masajes... Por tiempo me disculpo espero contestarlos en el próximo cap

Cariños And Black

Para la gente de Chile… les diré que el terremoto en Iquique solo afecto mi ventanal de la pieza, por lo demás estoy bien y sin clases hasta el cuatro de julio por reparaciones en mi universidad…. Gracias por su preocupación.


	3. Encuentro En El Mundo Muggle

**CAPITULO 3 "Encuentro En El Mundo Muggle" **

Al día siguiente Lupin levanto muy temprano a Harry, insistió que tenía que retirar un poco de dinero mágico de Gringotts para todos sus útiles escolares, y además debían entregar la carta poder que dejo Sirius para que toda la fortuna Black pasara a la bodega de los Potter

> ¿Aun no estoy seguro si debo hacer esto?... por mi culpa es que Sirius esta...

> No te sigas atormentando con eso... – lo detuvo Lupin cuando iban subiendo las escaleras al gran edifico blanco - ... sabes perfectamente que no fue tu culpa... el sabia a lo que tenia que enfrentarse y no lo dudo

> No me siento bien recibiendo dinero por su muerte... – Harry permanecía de pie con desplante melancólico

> Es el deseo de Sirius que tu seas su heredero, cumple con su voluntad... – Lupin lo invito a continuar subiendo – si deseas después regalas toda la fortuna...

Dos días demoro en comprar todos sus útiles escolares para su último año en Hogwarts, no se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que se emociono tanto comprando sus libros.

Después de una semana en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry pensó que sus ganas de volver a Hogwarts podían desaparecer, volver a los deberes, los exámenes y la estresante vida social ya no eran muy llamativa después de sentir la libertad de levantarse a la hora que quisiera, comer lo que le gustaba, ir donde quería. Incluso la presencia de Lupin no le incomodaba.

Remus Lupin había sido una agradable compañía para Harry, había descubierto otra faceta sobre el amigo de su padre. Remus demostró tener un gran conocimiento por el mundo mágico y el muggle también, pasaron horas hablando sobre encantamientos complicados, Animales mágicos, Quidditch, objetos que los muggle copiaron de los magos sin querer, hasta se dieron tiempo de hablar de los merodeadores. Ha Harry le impresiono incluso algunas bromas que Lupin realizaban.

Cuando solo faltaban algunos días para el 1 de septiembre, Harry dormía placidamente en su pieza. El sol intentaba penetrar las cortinas sin mucho resultado, Harry comenzaba a despertar de apoco debido a los innumerables murmullo que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, somnoliento aun estiro la mano a la mesita de luz y se puso sus anteojos, sin mucho resultado, a pesar de tenerlos puesto el sueño aun lo hacia ver nublado. De repente vio que un disco pequeño de múltiples colores se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y fue a dar justo a los pies de su cama, curioso de lo que se trataba, se enderezó y sin bajarse de la cama se acercó a los pies de esta. Todo fue muy rápido, del disco salió una gran imagen asustándolo y obligándolo a retroceder, era Snape que cubría toda la habitación y comenzó a gritas

> ¡ASI QUE SAN POTTER AUN DUERME... LA CELEBRIDAD CRRE QUE ESTO ES UN HOTEL... LEVANTESE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERE QUE LO MANDE A LIMPIAR TODOS LOS BAÑOS DE ESTE LUGAR, SIN VARITA!

Cuando la imagen termino de gritar Harry tenia la respiración agitada debido al susto, puso su mano en el pecho para poder tranquilizarse. Entonces escucho como unas risas estallaron en el otro lado de la puerta. Se bajo de la cama y salió a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con tres cabezas pelirrojas arrodilladas frente a la puerta, al verlo salir lo miraron atónito y luego volvieron a estallar en rizas. A pesar del susto, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los tres Weasley hay.

> ¡Harry! – saludo Fred entre riza y riza - ¿cómo estas?

> Un poco asustado – sonrió como respuesta mientras los hermanos se ponían de pie

> ¡Espléndido!... que te parece nuestro gritograma – intervino George, asiendo a un lado a Fred y pasando al cuarto para recoger el disco – la nueva atracción de Sortilegios Weasley

> ¡Harry! – finalmente lo saludo Ron – que bueno verte... lo de despertarte fue idea de Fred

> ¿Mi culpa? – se defendió el nombrado – hermanito no es bueno traicionar a tu sangre

> De todos modos me alegra volver a verlos – comento Harry sentándose en la cama

> A nosotros también – afirmo George – pensamos que con esto de aparecer y desaparecer nos costaría ubicarte

En el marco de la puerta apareció la señora Weasley tal cual la recordaba Harry

> ¡Ya basta! – dijo entrando a la habitación – como se les ocurre despertarlo así... – dirigiéndose a Harry - ¡hola querido¿cómo esta?

> Muy bien gracias, señora Weasley

> ¿Te has portado bien?... ¿ te has alimentado bien?

> Si... gracias

> ¿Te has lavado bien¿te has peinado bien? – exclamo Fred imitando a su madre

> He dicho que ya basta – declaro la señora Weasley – ustedes dos, abajo, su padre desea hablar con ustedes, Ron ya son casi las 12, Hermione debe estar por llegar, Harry por favor prepárate que el almuerzo esta listo

> Si señora Weasley – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

La señora Weasley los miro ceñuda y salió de la habitación seguida de Fred y George

> Te espero abajo Harry, para almorzar – dijo Ron caminado hacia la puerta

> Ron... – lo llamo Harry, Ron volteo - ¿Hermione se quedara con nosotros?

> No lo se, Harry, ella me escribió en una carta que vendría a pasar su ultima semana de vacaciones a Londres, para prepara su ultimo año en Hogwarts tranquila, por lo que me pidió que no me preocupara de ella

> ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quiere ver?

> No lo se – se encogió de hombro el pelirrojo – pero no te hagas muchas esperanzas, Harry, Hermione no lo ha pasado nada bien este verano.

Cuando Harry bajo a almorzar distinguió a todos lo Weasley, excepto a Ron, comiendo junto a Lupin

> ¡Harry! – lo saludo Ginny y le brindo un cariñoso abrazo

> Que bueno volver a verte, Harry – lo saludo el señor Weasley – ¿como estuvo la vida de Muggles este verano?... lastima que no vayas a volver mas

> Si lastima – contesto con una sonrisa - ¿y Ron? – pregunto en vos baja a Fred

> Fue por Hermione, pero ya debería haber regresado – comento el gemelo – si se demora mucho perderá con su budín de cereza

Harry solo se limito a comer, debes en cuando los gemelos provocaban a la señora Weasley para reírse un poco, Ginny no dejaba de comentar lo emocionada que estaba con la idea de reabrir el ED y Lupin mantenía una conversación muy discreta con el señor Weasley. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos, cuando ya todos los presente habían devorados sus platos, Harry se disponía ponerse de pie para retirarse vio que Ron entraba en el caldero Chorreante

> Ronald Weasley... se suponía que debías haber almorzado hace media hora – reclamo la señora Weasley

> Lo siento mamá – contesto Ron sentándose en el lugar que había dejado George y tomando un plato. Harry se acercó a el y muy bajito pregunto

> ¿Y Hermione?

> La deje en un hotel muggle, a media cuadra que aquí – se encogió de hombros mientras comía otro trozo de pollo

> ¿QUÉ? – dejo escapar Harry llamando la tensión de los cercanos – ¿por que?

> Dijo que no quería molestar y que sus padres le habían pagado ya la semana ahí, era para poder llamarla por "felefono" – comento entre mordisco y mordisco

> Pero si siempre se ha hospedado aquí... – comento Harry – ¿en que Hotel esta¿el numero de habitación?

> No puedo... – sentencio Ron volviendo a comer otro trozo de pollo... Harry molesto retiro el plato del puesto de Ron

> Es por mi ¿cierto¿No me quiere ve?

> Ron demoro un poco en contestar, no porque estuviera comiendo. Harry lo presiono con la mirada

> Ella lo hace para mejor, Harry, tienes que entenderla...

> ¿Entender que?... hace meses que espero volver a verla, hablar con ella

> Por eso... ha Hermione le a costado mucho afrontar esta situación, así que prefiere no exponerse, ni exponerte a ti a una situación incomoda

> Pero si yo lo único que quiero es verla, hablar con ellas, aclarar las cosas

> Harry, Hermione no quiere tener problemas y menos con Anais

> ¿Anais?

> Si Harry, Anais... la heredera de Hufflepuff, dueña de la tercera vela y de paso tu prometida para que se cumpla la transferencia de poder

> Anais no viene a Hogwarts este año... – soltó muy molesto – y tu sabes, Ron, lo que yo siento por Hermione

> Si, lo se... pero Hermione... ella me pidió que... – dijo Ron meditando las palabras – la ayudara a no estar sola contigo

> Ron... – exclamo Harry, noto como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte

> Pero por otro lado, Hermione y tu se quieren y el destino se puede cambiar

> Ron...

> Hotel Emperador a mitad de cuadra, habitación 402 – soltó al fin, Harry le devolvió el plato y palmeo su hombro en agradecimiento – y después no digas que no estoy de tu lado

> Nunca lo dude, Ron – le grito Harry mientras corría así la salida al mundo muggle.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba suelo no mágico, encontró una calle abarrotada de gente, todos caminaban ocupados en sus asuntos, parecían ni percatarse de donde había salido. Miro para ambos lados de la calle y comenzó a avanzar por uno de ellos, casi a mitad de cuadra, tal cual se lo había dicho Ron, encontró un edificio de cinco pisos no muy grande, con pilares que le daba un aire griego con un gran letrero que decía "Hotel el Emperador", entro a la recepción, era un salita con un juego de sillones, algunas mesitas enanas y dos grandes arreglos florales en cada esquina. En un mesón largo se encontraba un Hombre flaco y pelado que veía muy interesado una revista. Harry no se molesto en avisarle de su presencia, tomo el pasillo que lo llevaron a un ascensor, en cuanto entro marco el numero 4, en cuanto llego el ascensor abrió dejando ver un pasillo de un color beige, el piso de alfombra café y las puertas de maderas cada una con números en dorados. Al llegar al numero 402, Harry noto que temblaba completamente, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y traspiraba mas que nunca. Con mucho temor llevó la mano a la puerta y propino unos golpecitos

> Ya voy – Hermione contesto desde dentro

Harry al escuchar su vos sintió que le falto el aire. El clic de la puerta al abrirse dejo ver a una joven de cabello ondulado y hermosos ojos café, parada en la puerta

> ¡Harry! – Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo - ¿qué... que haces aquí?

> Hola – saludo Harry tímidamente

> Hola – contesto el saludo Hermione

> Necesitaba verte

> ¿Quien te dijo...? – Hermione freno su pregunta, la respuesta era obvia – Ron

> ¿Porque no estas en el caldero Chorreante? – pregunto Harry

> Porque aquí estoy más cómoda – contesto Hermione fríamente, algo que se notaba que estaba fingiendo. Retrocedió para permitir la pasada a Harry en su habitación.

Era una habitación bastante amplia y confortable, piso de alfombra, una amplia cama muy cómoda, algunos muebles blancos y un adorno floral en medio de la sala sobre una mesita enana. Sobre la cama había varios libros de hechicería y algunos pergaminos. Hermione camino hacia ellos y comenzó a guardarlos

> ¿Como estuvo este verano? – pregunto fingiendo despreocupación por la situación, Harry la miro extrañado - ¿algún problemas con tus tíos?

> No, solo me echaron de la casa, pero no te preocupes Sirius me dejo bastante dinero para comprarme toda una ciudad y... ¡ha si! espere cartas de ti todo el verano pero solo me tuve que conformar con saber que te vería hoy – hablo con ironía, Hermione lo miro algo asustada

> Harry yo... si tuve la intención de escribirte... lo hice para tu cumpleaños

> Porque te envié a Hedwig - recrimino

> Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos... – se defendió - solo que...

> Si ya lo se... no hay que complicar las cosas, evitemos situaciones incomodas – el pulso de Harry comenzaba acelerarse

> Vez tu también lo entiendes – exclamo Hermione caminado hacia el

> Si lo entiendo, pero no lo aceptó, Hermione – se acerco a ella

Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que su cuerpo no respondía, quería salir corriendo, pero a su vez deseaba más que nunca volver a sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Harry avanzó decidido, ya no era el chico tímido de hace algunos años, además que todo lo que paso con Hermione y su inmenso amor lo hacían sentir que ella era de el.

Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma  
Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma  
Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte  
Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios  
Solo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando

Será, ser como tu quieras pero así será  
Si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas  
Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento

Por amarte así  
Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo  
Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así...

Y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
Corriendo tras tu huella convertida en sombra  
Preso del amor que me negaste un día  
Contando los segundos que pasan por verte  
Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte  
Soñado hasta despierto con hacerte mía

Será, será como tu quieras pero así será  
Si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas  
Me quedare colgado de este sentimiento

Por amarte así  
Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo  
Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así...

En último momento Hermione, hizo gala de su buen juicio y logro reaccionar, esquivando a Harry y el inminente beso que se veía venir y esperaba hace varios meses

> Harry será mejor que te vayas – tartamudeo caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cama

> Por favor, Hermione – insistió Harry

> Para mi esto ya es bastante difícil... no me lo hagas peor – Hermione bajó la mirada y Harry noto que lagrimas caían por su mejilla. Se sintió horrible, el esperaba tenerla cerca, abrasarla, y ahora la había hecho llorar.

> Lo siento - se disculpo – mi intención no era ponerte así

>No es nada – se seco las lagrimas Hermione avanzando a la puerta y abriéndola para despedirlo – porque no nos vemos mañana en el caldero Chorrearte para ir por nuestro libros – sonrió tímidamente

> Como Quieras – respondió en voz baja, mientras que caminaba para salir

>Adiós Harry – despidió la visita Hermione cuando el salía

> Adiós – contesto Harry cruzando a la puerta

Hermione cerró la puerta lentamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo. Harry permaneció unos minutos mirando la madera, puso su mano derecha sobre esta y apoyó su cabeza en la fría madera, Hermione al otro lado de la puerta hacia lo mismo

> Te amo Harry

> Te amo Hermione

* * *

Gracias por todos los mensaje… X tiempo prometo contestarlos todos en el próximo cap… por ahora singan disfrutando de esta Loca Historia 

Cariños And Black


	4. Pergaminos Negros

**CAPITULO 4 "Pergaminos Negros"**

Caminaban por el largo Callejón Diagon el ultimo día de vacación, al día siguiente estarían camino a Hogwarts, estaba abarrotado de gente, muchos de ellos alumnos de Hogwarts que comprara sus últimos materiales ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo de curso. Se encontraron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor, en el negocio de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, donde Hermione se demoro 20 minutos en sacar a Ron y Harry.

> Yo necesito una túnica nueva... – dijo Ron mirando su lista – este verano crecí mas de lo que esperaba

> Hola Chicos... – saludo Ginny saliendo de una pastelería, con la mitad de una tarta en la mano - ¿ya terminaron todas las compras?

> No... ¿Ginny me acompañas a comprar pergaminos? – se apresuro Hermione tomando del brazo a Ginny y girándola para que caminara

> Hermione, mi tarta... – se quejo la pelirroja mientras la tiraban

> Nos vemos en el caldero Chorreante – alcanzo a gritar Ron antes que se perdieran entre el gentío – ¿me ayudas a elegir mi túnica? – Harry no contesto miraba hacia donde caminaban las chicas - Harry... Harry... ya déjala

> No me miro en todo el camino y apenas me contesta cuando hablamos...

> Después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer en su habitación... yo haría lo mismo - sonrió mientras retomaban el paso calle arriba – ten paciencia, seria mejor que dejaras de presionarla y te acercaras a ella como su amigo... – ante la mirada hosca de Harry se apresuro a aclara – no digo que no lo seas, pero hazla sentir en confianza contigo, como antes... no la acoses

> Yo no la acoso – se defendió

> Si claro, y yo seré premio anual – comento Ron entrando a la tienda de Madam Malkin, Túnicas para cualquier ocasión

Media hora después Ron salió con una gran bolsa donde llevaba dos túnicas, Harry no pudo evítalo y compro otras dos para el, a pesar que no las necesitaba, ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, y decidieron regresar para comer algo. Cuando pasaban por fuera de un negocio para animales mágicos, chocaron contra un hombre grande, con una larga barba platinada que se combinaba con sus cabellos también largos, traían una túnica de un color púrpura intenso y un sombrero de punta del mismo todo con medias lunas en negro, sus lentes de medialuna brillaban ante el sol, pero permitía ver una mirada celeste cansada.

> Buenas tarde... señor Weasley... Harry – saludo amablemente

> Buenas tarde Profesor – contestaron juntos. Harry muy serio

> Me alegro que tu desaparición no hubiera ocasionado mayores problemas, Harry – comento - ¿todo bien con Remus?

> Todo esta muy bien, Profesor – contesto Harry secamente

> ¿Usted por aquí profesor? pensé que estaría preparando el castillo para las tortuosas clase – comento Ron tratando de disipar el denso ambiente

> Debería estar preparando esas tortuosas clases, como usted las llama – sonrió – pero tuve una visita inesperada de la cual me quiero preocupar personalmente...

> Profesor... – una niña pequeña con una igual de pequeña lechuza blanca, apareció, tenia el cabello negro ondulado y unos ojos castaños - ... me gusta esta lechuza, me recuerda a la que hay en casa

> Excelente elección, Jeanet... mira, quiero presentarte al señor Weasley y al señor Potter, alumnos de séptimo año de la casa de Gryffindor

> Hola... – saludaron

> Hola... – contesto ella mirándolos atentamente – un placer conocerlos... ¿como es Hogwarts?

> Jeanet debemos seguir con tus compras – intervino el profesor – estoy segura que en Hogwarts tendrás mucho tiempo para preguntarles a Ron y Harry por todo... hasta pronto

> Hasta pronto – contestaron – ¿Dumbledore encargándose de las compras de una niña?... eso es muy raro – comento Ron entrando al caldero chorreante – Ni cuando entraste tu se presento personalmente...

> Si... – Harry había quedado muy pensativo después del encuentro con el director – hay algo en esa niña que me pareció extraño...

> ¿Qué?... ¿su vos es muy chillona? – rió Ro

Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron y para sorpresa de Harry Hermione también decidió acompañarlos. Harry realizo la estrategia que le había recomendado Ron y para su sorpresa su amigo no se había equivocado del todo. En cuanto Harry dejo de hostigar a Hermione y creo un ambiente amistoso la castaña volvió a sonreír como antes, claro que a menudo las miraditas significativas eran inevitables.

> Mañana regresaremos a Hogsmeade – anuncio George al momento que probaban el suculento budín de chocolate

> ¿Entonces es verdad que compraron un local en el pueblo? – pregunto suspicazmente la señora Weasley

> Por supuesto que es verdad – contesto serio Fred – querida madre, tus hijos saben que cometieron una locura al dejar Hogwarts el ultimo año, pero... la vida es para hacer locuras...

> Fred, Goerge solo dijo que esto de los negocios no da muy buenos frutos

> Mamá... esto dará los mejores fruto, dará hojas, flores, incluso raíces y mas después del anuncio que dará Dumbledore a los de séptimos

> ¿Qué anuncio? – pregunto el trío interesado

> No le arruines la sorpresa, Fred – intervino George – sabes que me encanta el olor de la curiosidad

> Bueno... si Fred y George regresan mañana a Hogsmeade, Molly tendrás que llevar a los niños tu sola... yo debo trabajar. Ya tienen todo listo ¿verdad?

Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesado y adormilados. Hermione se despidió y camino hacia la salida.

> Si deseas yo te acompaño – se ofreció Harry

> No, Gracias – contesto algo incomoda – aun no es tarde

> Si gustas invitamos a Ron – cuando Harry se dio vueltas para invitarlo Ron ya iba a mitad de la escalera, le hizo con un gesto con la mano que no lo molestaran, ambos sonrieron, Harry volvió a Hermione – déjame acompañarte y prometo no molestar

> Tu no molestas, Harry – le aclaro ella al salir a la avenida muggle, ahora alumbrada por faroles amarillos.

> ¿En verdad desapareciste de Privet Drive, Harry? – pregunto Hermione muy seria

> Fue sin querer – contesto – perdí el control

> No puedes perder el control así, - dijo con severidad - verdaderamente me sorprende que no hayas aparecido en alguna isla desierta

> A mi también – admitió Harry – pero Remus ya me explico que desee tanto estar en el caldero Chorreante que mi magia solo obedeció

> Fascinante, estoy ansiosa de empezar mi curso de aparición, para fines de septiembre ya podré aparecerme... ¿cuando piensa dar tu prueba?

> ¿Prueba? – la pregunta sorprendió a Harry

> Claro Harry, el ministerio te da 15 días para practicar luego debes dar una prueba y obtener tu licencia de aparición – explico tranquila, ante la cara de asombro de Harry reprocho – deberías tomar Leyes y estatutos mágicos

> ¿Para que?- sonrió al llegar a la habitación – si te tengo a ti para que me los recuerdes

> Ante el comentario Hermione también sonrió. Ingresaron a la habitación y Hermione se encontró con una lechuza dorada con un sobre en la pata.

> ¡Helga! – saludo a la lechuza acariciándola – ¿que traes para mi?

> ¿Un sobre negro? – se pregunto Harry en vos alta

Hermione saco la carta que también era de pergamino negro, al mirarla su expresión cambio, se puso muy seria. Harry pudo ver sobre su hombro que en el papel decía _"no te queremos en Hogwarts... Sangre Sucia"_ y lo firmaba una mano blanca

> ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto asustada. Harry le arrebató el sobre y lo examino

> No lo se... – respondió Harry arrugando el papel - ¿Habías recibido otra antes?

> No... ¿crees que Voldemort...? – interrogo sentándose en la cama

> Según se, Voldemort no ha mostrado señales de algún plan – comento Harry guardando la carta en su bolsillo – mejor no arriesgarse, hay que tener cuidado

> Lo tendré... – contesto levantándose y yendo a la puerta – ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que viajar

> Me quedare contigo – sentencio Harry – es peligro después de ese anónimo, y créeme los anónimos siempre son por algo

> No pasara nada, Harry – comento tirando de el a la puerta – se te olvida que tengo mi varita

> ¿Se te olvida que no puedes realizar magia en el mundo muggle?... vamos al caldero chorreante, hay estarás mas segura, hasta que averigüemos quien mando esa nota

> No creo que sea buena idea trasladar todas mis cosas al caldero chorreante a estas horas, no se si hallan habitaciones

> Solo recoge algo de ropa, mañana volvemos por el resto... y si deseas te quedas en mi habitación – ante esta proposición Hermione lo miro dudosa – yo me iré al cuarto de Ron

Hermione camino a su armario y tomo una mochila. Harry la espero en la puerta de la habitación y deshicieron el camino. Al llegar el caldero chorreante ya estaba casi vació. Subieron directamente a la habitación de Harry. Después de despedirse Harry camino a la pieza de Ron, pasaron algunos segundos antes que un despeinado y somnoliento pelirrojo le abriera la puerta

> ¿Dónde es el incendio? – pregunto al ver a Harry en la puerta

> Necesito dormir aquí – informo Harry entrando al cuarto

> ¿Qué paso? – pregunto permitiendo la entrada a su amigo

> Hermione esta en mi cuarto – contesto tomando una manta púrpura y estirándose en el sillón cercano a la ventana

> Cuando dije que crearas un ambiente familiar entre ella y tu, no me refería ha eso – exclamo burlón

> No es lo que piensas – contesto Harry algo cansado – recibió una nota muy extraña – saco la nota de su bolsillo y se la entrego al pelirrojo

> Parece una nota de amenaza... ¿saben quien la envió?

> No, por eso la traje, es mas seguro aquí que en el mundo muggle

Al día siguiente Ron despertó a Harry con un almohadonzazo que callo justo en su cara. Harry se vistió y se dirigió a su cuarto junto a Ron

> Hermione – llamo el pelirrojo entrando al cuarto al ver que nadie les habría. Dentro se encontraron con Ginny que terminaba de doblar algunas ropas de Hermione

> Hola... –saludo al verlos, los chicos le devolvieron el saludo – Hermione salió temprano, dijo que iría por sus cosa y nos vería aquí en media hora

> ¿Fue sola? – pregunto Harry preocupado

> Si... me contó de la amenaza y... ayer me encontré con Joseph Lernair, un compañero de casa, y me comento haber recibido una carta muy extraña con una mano blanca

> Voy a buscarla – dijo Harry y salió de la habitación

Cuando Harry se dirigía a la salida del caldero chorreante choco de frente con Hermione, un inmenso baúl y Crookshanks en los brazos.

> ¿Donde estabas?

> Fui por mis cosas – contesto como si nada – Buenos días señora Weasley

> Hola Hermione, lista para irse a Kings Cross

Los tres chicos caminaban adelante empujando cada uno un carrito con su baúl y sus mascotas. Ginny y su madre caminaban más atrás.

Cada vez somos menos lo que venimos a tomar el tren en mi familia, este año es el ultimo para nosotros como estudiantes – comento Ron melancólico

> El próximo años solo será Ginny – agrego Hermione mirando hacia atrás – como extrañare este día

Harry permaneció callado, por su mente pasaban las imágenes del primer día que entro a la estación y la primera vez que vio el Expreso de Hogwarts. La melancolía también se apoderaba de el

> Y por ser su ultimo año... será el mejor de todos – sonrió Ginny acercándose a ellos – se los aseguro...

La Señora Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito de Ginny, dirigiéndole a esta una elocuente mirada, se apoyo en la barra como sin querer y luego desaparecieron. Hermione se aseguro de que nadie la estuviera observando y camino despreocupada hacia el mismo lugar en donde la señora Weasley y Ginny habían desaparecido, apoyo su carro y luego desapareció ella también.

> Bueno Amigo... que la tortura comience – comento Ron

> Solo espero un año tranquilo – exclamo Harry

> ¿En Hogwarts? – pregunto ironizando Ron

Se acercaron juntos a la barra arrastrando con fuerza los carros y atravesaron la pared. Al instante estaban en un costado del andes 9 ¾. Levantaron las miradas y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts tal cual lo hicieron hace 7 años, un tren a vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un anden repleto de magos y brujas que acompañaban a sus hijos al tren. Harry y Ron se abrieron paso para llegar al tren, pasaron ante compartimientos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba vació. Subieron los baúles, pusieron a Hedwig y Pig en la rejilla de equipaje y a Crookshanks en uno de los asientos y volvieron a salir para despedirse de la madre de Ron.

La Señora Weasley beso a Ginny, luego a Ron, también lo hizo con Hermione y Finalmente ha Harry. Este se sintió avergonzado, pero muy agradecido cuando le dio un abrazo de más.

> Cuídate, Harry... cuídense todos, es su ultimo año ¿Lo harán? – dijo separándose de el.

> Lo haremos, Señora Weasley – contesto Hermione al notar sus ojos especialmente brillantes

Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando las puertas. Los chicos corrieron y subieron las escales de la rambla. Salía vapor del tren, este comenzó a moverse. Se asomaron a la ventanilla y dijeron adiós a la señora Weasley hasta que el tren doblo una curva y se perdió de vista.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a su compartimiento, el tren iba adquiriendo velocidad y las casa que se veían por la ventana pasaban volando mientras ellos se acomodaban en sus asientos.

> ¿No tienen que ir al vagón de prefectos? – preguntó Ginny jugando con la cola de Crookshanks

> No... – contesto Ron – a los prefectos de séptimo nos dejan hacer lo que queremos

> Ron... – regaño Hermione - ... los Prefectos de séptimo tenemos las misma obligaciones de siempre y también alguna regalías como no ir al vagón si no lo deseamos

> Por eso digo – sentencio Ron – nos dejan hacer lo que queremos

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, Harry y Ginny rieron. En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Nevelli, tenía la cara cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo de tirar de su baúl que tapaba toda la entrada, mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba a su sapo Trevor.

> ¡Hola Harry¡Hola Ginny¡Hola Ron¡Hola Hermione!

> ¡Hola Neville! – saludaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Harry no miro a su compañero de casa, le parecieron mas interesantes las uñas de su mano izquierda.

Después de haber conocido la profecía el chico Longbottom se había transformado en una especie de sombra en su mente, lo tenia presente en cada pensamiento cuando se hablaba de la profecía y la posibilidad de que todo lo que haya vivido el hubiera sido destinado a Neville... Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry de reojo

> El tren va lleno... no encuentro asiento...

> Vi un compartimiento con espacio mas adelante – intervino Ginny

> ¡Ho!... gracias.. – iba saliendo cuando retrocedió - ¡Harry! – el nombrado pego un respingo en el asiento - ...tu desaparición en el mundo muggle fue muy buena, tal ves puedas enseñarme algo, a fines de julio cumplí los 17 pero aun no logro desaparecer

Harry permaneció mirándolo sorprendido, no sabia que decir, lo menos que deseaba era tener a Neville muy cerca. Ron que estaba sentado a su lado le pego un codazo en el costado para que reaccionara. Se le ocurrió decir que no y dar alguna excusa tonta pero cuando hablo escucho

> Si... cuando desees

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraron asombrados. Neville se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de el.

> No te entiendo, Harry, de verdad trato pero no te entiendo – comento Ron

> ¿Por qué le dijiste que si, pensé que... – pregunto preocupada Hermione

> Iba a decir que no, pero... no se que paso...

> Meditación – sentencio Ginny – en el fondo sabes que Neville no tiene la culpa de que te eligieran a ti sobre el

> Estas compartiendo mucho con Hermione, Ginny, comienza a hablar como ella – dijo Ron asustado

> Por lo menos alguien ya ha entendido de que se trata el ser maduro... palabra que dudo conozcas – reclamo Hermione

> Si madures es perder la diversión en la vida... prefiero ser inmaduro – se defendió Ron molesto alzando la voz

> ¡ya lo creo!... seguramente tu inmadures te permitirá salir de Hogwarts y realizar una carrera en el mundo mágico – Hermione se impuso muy molesta

> Llevo seis años en Hogwarts y no lo hecho nada mal – arrebato Ron

> ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! – grito Harry y los tres lo miraron asustados – necesito aire - Salió del vago y se dirigió a una de las ventanas del pasillo que mostraban el otro lado del paisaje, apoyo su cabeza y suspiro largamente

> ¿Te sientes bien? – una dulces voz le hablaba, al girar la cabeza tuvo que bajar la vista para dirigirse a una niña de cabello negro ondulado, vestía el uniforme del colegio, la misma niña que había visto con Dumbledore – ¿quieres que llame a un prefecto?

> No, gracias... me siento bien – contesto sonriendo

> El movimiento del tren es incomodo... – sonrió - ... es mi primer año... espero ser de Gryffindor, como tu

> ¿Como sabes que...? – pregunto Harry sorprendido

> Porque tu eres Harry Potter – concluyo la niña indicando con un dedo la frente de Harry, este llevo su mano y trato de cubrir la cicatriz con su pelo

> Harry... – lo llamo Hermione acercándose algo asustada - ¿estas bien?

> Esta mareado – contesto la niña como si nada. Hermione la miro y sonrió – debería descansar

> ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Hermione

> Jeanet – sonrió la niña

> Yo soy Hermione – le extendió la mano

> Ya lo se – soltó, Hermione la miro extrañada

> Harry hay algo que quiero mostrarte... es importante – le dijo mirándolo significativamente – hasta pronto Jeanet

> Hasta pronto Jeanet, suerte en la selección – se despidió Harry y siguió a Hermione al vagón

En el compartimiento estaban Ron, Dean, envueltos en una charla en voz baja, al verlos dejaron de conversar, Harry entro y se sentó junto a Ron

> ¿Y bien? – aventuro Harry algo apestado

> Debemos esperar que Ginny vuelva – dijo Hermione sentándose frente al el

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, todos miraron al instante esperando ver a la pelirroja. Pero no y aun que Harry estaba esperando que sucediera, eso no significaba que el hecho de ver a Draco Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia, flanqueado por Grabbe y Goyle le resultara menos desagradable.

> ¿Qué quieres? – le espeto agresivamente antes de que Malfoy pudiera abrir la boca

> Seis años en Hogwarts, Potter, y no has aprendido nada de modales – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Su lacio y rubio cabello y su puntiaguda barbilla seguían igual a la ultima vez – mira, las mugres reunidas

> Si – replico Harry – y te estábamos esperando para estar todos juntos

> ¿Qué paso Weasley... tan rápido Potter te enveneno?

> Callate, Malfoy – dijo Hermione con dureza

> ¡Los tengo... los tengo! – Ginny entro bruscamente chocando con Malfoy

> ¡Estúpida comadreja! – se quejo Malfoy

> ¡Maldita serpiente! – exclamo Ron abalanzándose sobre Malfoy, el rubio tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y cubrirse por Crabe y Goyle. Mientras que Dean y Harry sujetaban a Ron

> ¡No la trates así! – Harry se paro y camino hacia el – vete de aquí o olvidare que eres prefecto

> Vete de aquí, Malfoy – le ordeno Hermione poniéndose de pie junto a Harry

> Malfoy soltó una risita, dirigió una última mirada maliciosa a Ginny y salió del compartimiento seguido de Crabe y Goyle. Hermione cerro de golpe la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Ginny

> Inbecil... – susurro Ginny tocándose el hombro – es un inbecil...

> Lo tenemos muy claro Ginny – soltó Ron aun con molestia, recobrando su asiento – necesito algo dulce para recuperar el animo, aun me queda un año para verle la cara a ese asqueroso hurón... ¿pásame otra rana? – le indico a Dean

> ¿Ginny, encontraste las otras cartas? – pregunto Dean, Ginny afirmo y mostró dos sobre negros

> Cartas ¿Qué cartas? – interrogo Harry

> No fui la única en recibir esa nota – informo Hermione – Dean también la recibió – el nombrado saco de su bolsillo un sobre negro

> Y dos chicas de mi curso – termino Ginny entregándoles los sobres a Hermione, la que los examino y se los paso a los demás, - son todas idénticamente iguales

> Es extraño... muy extraño – comento Ron misteriosamente

* * *

Iquique - Chile

1 de agosto de 2005

And Black


	5. Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 5 "Hogwarts" **

Hermione y Ron engancharon sus insignias de prefectos en sus túnicas mientras el tren comenzaba a aminorar su marcha. Hermione carraspeo muy fuerte, mas de lo normal lo que trajo la mirada de todos, Harry pudo ver el rubor de las mejillas de Hermione algo más notorio de lo normal. Parecía no querer hablar, a pesar que todos esperaban que lo hiciera, posaba sus ojos en todos los que estaban en el compartimiento, hasta terminar en Ron, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron interrogaba a Hermione con la mirada, pasando rápidamente a la exasperación hasta que no aguanto mas

>¿Que Hermione¿que pasa? – interrogo alterado, Hermione solo lo miro con cara de culpabilidad y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña insignia con las iniciales PA en dorado y un ¡Ho no! Salió de los labios de Ron

>¡Premio Anual, Hermione! – exclamo Ginny muy contenta abrazándola – Felicidades, aunque era de esperarse

>Muchas Felicidades – le dijo Harry regalándole un beso en la mejilla – te lo mereces hace mucho tiempo

>Gracias – comento aun ruborizada, aunque Harry sospecho que no era solo por la insignia. Luego todos miraron a Ron que permanecía con la vista en el suelo

>Sabia que este momento llegaría, pero porque tenia que ser tan luego – comento como si hablara de alguien que se había muerto

>Ron por favor, si Hermione se lo merece desde que entro a primer año- le regaño Ginny – deberías estar orgulloso por ella

>Lo estoy... seguro que lo estoy – comento con voz de funeral

>Pues no se nota – sentencio su hermana

Se comenzó a oír el habitual alboroto en los pasillos, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a acomodar sus equipajes.

>¡Por fin los encuentro! – la voz de Luna Lovegood atravesó el compartimiento, era una muchacha de pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y sus ojos saltones le mantenían esa expresión de sorpresa – Felicidades por tu premio anual, Hermione – comento mientras Ron bufaba - ¿dónde se habían metido?

>¿Dónde nos íbamos a meter en este tren? – comento irónicamente mirando sorprendido a Luna, movió negativamente la cabeza, desconcertado.

>¡Ya hemos llegado a Hogsmeade!

>No lo había notado – volvió a ironizar Ron tratando de tapar la jaula de Pig. Luna continuo mirándolos como si no escuchara los comentarios de Ron

>Yo puedo llevar tu lechuza, si quieres – le dijo Luna y le arrebato la jaula a Ron para salir a los pasillos

>Espero que esa loca no intente experimentar con Pig

Ron y Hermione siendo prefectos de séptimo solo debían preocuparse del ingreso de los alumnos a los carruajes, caminaron todos juntos hasta bajar del tren. Al descender notaron el frió de la noche en la cara. Harry noto el olor a pinos que bordeaba el sendero, miro a su alrededor esperando oír el familiar grito de "¡los de primer año!" de Hagrid

>¿Dónde esta Hagrid? – pregunto Harry en voz alta

>Creo que viene por ahí – contesto Ginny indicando a la gigantesca sombra que se acercaba con un farol en la mano, un grito rompió el bullicio del momento y con voz ronca se escucho "¡Los de primer año por aquí!"

En cuanto lo vio Harry salió corriendo a su encuentro, dejando sus cosas con sus amigos, al llegar se colgó de la cintura de Hagrid y este le respondió el abrazo

>Que bueno volver a verte – sonrió al separarse

>También me alegra verte otra vez – respondió el semigigante, a pesar de la oscuridad Harry pudo notar el cristalino de los ojos de Hagrid - ¿cómo estas después de tu desaparición?

>¿Todo el mundo mágico se entero? – pregunto algo molesto

>¡Eres Harry Potter!– contesto Hagrid con una sonrisa apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico

>No me lo recuerde – se quejo Harry

En ese momento los niños de primero se acercaban a Hagrid, mucho de los pequeños, que no eran más grande que la rodilla de Hagrid, lo miraban asombrado, otros con miedo; Hagrid volvió a repetir el llamado hacia los de primero, de entre los pequeños salió una niña corriendo y gritando - ¡HAGRID, HAGRID! - y se lanza a la pierna del semigigante abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, Harry la miro extrañado al igual que Hagrid que no se podía moverse por la pequeña

>Nos vemos en el castillo, Harry – se despidió Hagrid y avanzó como pudo con el grupo de niños de primero y la niña colgada de su pierna

Harry miro alrededor buscando a Ron o a Hermione, los distinguió parados a un costado del acceso a los carruajes junto con varios baúles y jaulas, al acercarse vio como Luna acariciaba y jugueteaba con el pelaje de un Thestral de un carruaje cercano

Hermione y Ron tienen que supervisar que todos los alumnos suban a sus carruajes así que decidimos esperarlos – le informo Ginny cuando lo vio llegar

Poco a poco la estación se fue vaciando, los alumnos de primero ya deberían estar cruzando el lago, pensó Harry cuando el penúltimo carruaje se marcho y los prefectos se cercioraron que no quedaba ningún alumno mas, Luna se acercó arrastrando un carruaje de una oreja que solo Harry podía ver

>¿Nos vamos, esta comenzando a hacer mas frío – comento Ginny

>¿Cómo esta Hagrid? – pregunto Hermione camino al castillo

>Al parecer bien – se encogió de hombros Harry

Los coches sacudiéndose y balanceándose, avanzaban en caravana por el camino, pasaron por los dos altos pilares de piedra adornados con los cerdos halados en la parte de arriba, que había en ambos lados de la reja de los jardines del colegio. Los carruajes se detuvieron con un tintineo en los escalones de piedra que daban a las imponentes puertas de roble. Harry fue el primero en bajar y comenzó a bajar los baúles, espero que baje Hermione para acercarse a ella como un guarda espalda y mantenía una actitud muy atenta

>¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la castaña extrañada mientras subían las escaleras

>Nada – contesto rápidamente pero no se alejo de ella

El vestíbulo resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas, y en el se escuchaban los pasos de los alumnos que caminaban por el suelo de losa de piedra hacia la derecha donde estaba la entrada al Gran Salón, donde todos los años se celebrara el banquete de Bienvenida. Los alumnos entraban sentándose en las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Salón, cada mesa pertenecía a una de las cuatro casa del colegio, el techo esa noche estaba negro, con muy pocas estrellas que reflejaba el cielo de afuera, las velas que flotaban en el aire, sobre las mesas, iluminaban a los plateados fantasmas que se paseaban saludando a todos los alumnos. En cuanto Harry hizo ingreso al comedor noto que varios alumnos lo miraban y cuchucheaban entre ellos, apretó los puños y trato de hacer que no les importaba.

>No les hagas caso – susurro Hermione

>Eso intento – contesto

Luna se separo de ellos al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, en cuanto llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor sus compañeros de séptimo años se cercaron a Harry

>¿Es verdad que desapareciste de una casa muggle? – pregunto Seamus en cuanto lo vio

>¿Y que apareciste en Azkaban? – intervino Parvati

>¿Que fue para ir a ver a una chica? – concluyo Lavander

>Si... No... estas loca – contesto Ron algo hastiado – ya déjenos comer tranquilos

>Vaya carácter que traes Ron, tener hambre te pone mal – se burlo Lavander mientras regresaba a su lugar, Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido

>Ningún año dejas de ser noticia, Harry – comento Ginny

En ese instante todas las cabezas voltearon para ver a la profesora Minerva McGonagall que traía a los alumnos de primer año, era una larga fila de alumnos, con cara de asustados. El sombrero seleccionador fue puesto en su sitio y el colegio entero permaneció expectante, conteniendo la respiración, entonces la rasgadura que el sombrero tenia cerca del borde se abrió, como si fuera una boca y el sombrero seleccionador se puso a cantar

Cuando Hogwarts comenzó su historia

Y yo era joven y sin arrugas

Los fundadores del colegio creían

En que el fin nunca llegaría

Su unión seria eterna

Su separación seria invención

Todos tenían el mismo objetivo

Un solo deseo compartido

Crear a los mejores magos del mundo

Este sueño se ha cumplido

Y los mejores de aquí han de salir

Con herencia de sangre nueva

Alejaran el fin de esta era

Pero queridos esperanzados

El destino se cumplirá hoy o mañana

O tal vez en un siglo más

cuando Slytherin partió juro venganza

Los tres de Hogwarts lo sabían

Y preparados ya están

Pues la magia es antigua

Pero en joven espíritu renacerá

Ustedes son los que juegan

En este tablero de ajedrez

Piezas ya han caído

Y otras tienen que caer

Pero los cuatro pilares

Su herencia en ustedes ha querido recaer

Yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa

Porque esa es mi misión

Tu visión puede ser otra

que contradiga esta canción

por eso permanezcan unidos

sin importar el color

que entre ustedes esta la magia

esta el don, esta el valor

que salvara la perdición

ya he dicho, ya lo he prevenido

Si no escuchan mi canción

solo es por una razón

que no pertenecen a esta selección

El sombrero se quedo quieto y su discurso fue recibido con un estruendoso aplauso, aunque a Harry no le sorprendió que lo hiciera por segunda ves, le extraño que volviera a fijar su atención en prevenirlos y no en las cuatro casa y la historia de Hogwarts y parecía que no había sido el único, Hermione miraba el sobrero con el entrecejo fruncido luego miro a Harry y este solo movió la cabeza en afirmación, escuchó lo que pensaba Hermione, el sombrero claramente se había referido a él como el que podía alejar el destino

>Si todos los discursos del sombrero van a ser como estos, no dan ganas de estudiar aquí – comento Ron

La profesora McGonagall tras recorrer con la vista las cuatro grandes mesas del Gran Salón bajo la vista hacia el largo trozo de pergamino y pronuncio el primer nombre - Denian Trimble – un muchacho muerto de miedo se adelanto dando pequeños tropiezos al subir los cortos escalones se puso el sombrero en la cabeza; sus grandes ojos se abrieron aun más y después de unos segundos el sombrero grito – ¡Ravenclaw! – la mesa que se encontraba a la derecha de Harry estallo en aplausos. Poco a poco la larga fila fue bajando de numero. A Harry le llamo la atención en el momento que la profesora McGonagall llamo a – Jeanet Potgran – la niña que había visto con Dumbledore en el callejón Diagon y que le había hablado en el tren camino muy nerviosa al banquillo y murmurando algo, al sentarse el sombrero tapo sus ojos, no se demoro mucho en ella para luego gritar - ¡Gryffindor! – Harry aplaudo con el resto de su casa, mientras la niña miraba el suelo, como esperando que se la tragara la tierra, se sentó en un puesto vació y escondió su cara entre sus brazos. Cuando hubo finalizado la ceremonia la profesora McGonagall recogió el sombrero y el banquillo y se los llevo mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía de pie.

Pese a los tristes y confusos sentimientos que Harry experimentaba en el último año hacia su directo, no podía evitar tranquilizarse de saber que Dumbledore estaba hay de pie frente a los alumnos. La vuelta de Hagrid y tener a Hermione nuevamente cerca lo hacían sentir esperanzado, pese a la verdadera realidad, lo hacían sentirse bien

>A los nuevos – dijo el director con voz sonora y con una radiante sonrisa – les doy la Bienvenida y a los que no son nuevos les repito ¡bienvenidos otra vez! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete y antes que nos adormezca a todos algunas recomendaciones; el bosque prohibido, como lo dice su nombre, esta prohibido, para todos, sin exención – sonrió mirando la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry pudo escuchar que Ron murmuraba "como si quisiera ir a propósito" - la lista de los objetos prohibido esta en el panel de avisos en cada casa, pido por favor que la revisen debido que a aumentado su numero y por ultimo ¡al ataque!

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con risa y aplausos mientras la comida aprecia por arte de magia en los platos, ante los ojos de Harry aparecieron platos rebosantes de trozos de carnes asadas, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de jugo de calabaza

>¡Excelente! – exclamo Ron mientras completaba su plato con todo lo que tenia al alcance de su brazo

>Ron, dentro de lo que podía conversar por la comida en su boca, discutía con Seamus sobre el nuevo equipo Wigtown Wanderers de Quidditch que se había formado en Inglaterra. Harry y Hermione comenzaron a comer en silencio, uno frente al otro, mientras Harry meditaba las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, Hermione lo miraba de vez en cuando para confirmar su estado.

>Estoy bien – salto de improviso Harry levantando la vista hacia Hermione que se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico – solo algo preocupado por la canción del sombrero, también pienso que se refería a mí... y no, Anais no vendrá este año a Hogwarts por petición de su madre... si deseas preguntármelo solo hazlo – termino mirando algo molesto a la castaña

>Yo solo pensé... pensé no lo quise decir... pensaba... – se atropellaba Hermione

>Recuerda que lo que pienses es como si lo dices – sonrió él tranquilizando a Hermione

De Pronto se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que Dumbledore había dado la autorización para su retiro, porque los alumnos se habían puesto de pie y se disponían a salir del gran salón. Hermione se levanto y buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente cuando diviso a la persona le hizo múltiples señas con los brazos, a Harry le dio la impresión que estaba dando instrucciones a un jugador de Béisbol

>¿Cuál es su problema? – pregunto Ron mirando extrañado a Hermione – parece que sé esta espantando un mosquito

>Cumplo con mis deberes de Prefecta y Premio anual, Ron, superviso la salida de los de primero

>Para eso están los prefectos de Quinto – se encogió de hombro Ron mirando a Harry despreocupado. Hermione solo entorno los ojos y decidió salir a cumplir su deber

Harry y Ron recorrieron los pasillos comentando las nuevas practicas para el equipo de Quidditch de ese año, no era necesario elegir nuevos participantes lo que ahorraría tiempo; al ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraron con una agradable habitación circular llena de destartaladas y blandas butacas y viejas mesas, a Harry le pareció más acogedora que nunca, quizás por el recuerdo que seria el ultimo año que disfrutara de ella.

Dean y Seamus ya se encontraban en sus respectivas camas desempacando

>Hola... ¿Cómo estuvo el verano? – pregunto Seamus

>No estuvo mal – contesto Ron tras un largo bostezo

>Bien... – se limito a contestar Harry mientras se ponía su pijama

En ese momento entro en la habitación Neville, venia muy asustado, pálido y los ojos algo desorbitados, todos lo miraron confundidos hasta que Ron pregunto

>¿Porque esa cara?

>Vi un... fantasma – contesto Neville tartamudeando

>Ante esta respuesta los Gryffindor echaron a reír, Harry miro a Neville extrañado por la respuesta

>Neville, Amigo – Seamus camino hacia el chico y poso una mano en su hombro con mucha calma - estamos en Hogwarts... los fantasmas son parte de la decoración

>No era... ese tipo... de fantasmas – insistió Neville – Era una cosa asquerosa traía una túnica negra, tenia unos colmillo, piel blanca... ojos rojos

Mientras Neville describía lo que vio, Harry lo escuchaba con atención, el no se había burlado del chico, tampoco pensaba que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero al describir a la supuesta criatura a Harry le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, ojos rojos, piel blanca, de improviso y sin evitarlo, Harry susurro – ¿Voldemort? – el resto de los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación voltearon a mirar a Harry, a Seamus y Dean se les desfiguro la cara del miedo que sintieron, Neville se tomó con las manos la cara respirando con dificultad, Ron paso su expresión de infinito terror a sorpresa y luego angustia. Fueron los minutos mas lagos y tensos para todos, nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo, Harry sentía un frió en sus pies que calaba hondo en sus huesos.

¡PLAP!

Un estrepitoso golpe en la puerta de la habitación sobresalta a todos, Neville pego un grito y se puso tras de Seamus, Harry respiraba entrecortado por el susto, se miraron con Ron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, escucharon cuando Dean les decía que no la abrieran. Harry saco su varita y Ron tomo un libro pesado, Harry lo miro incrédulo y el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros, Harry tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe... al piso callo un una niña con el uniforme de Gryffindor

>¿Que cosa... ? – interrogo Ron sin poder creerlo

>¡Es una niña? – se acerco Dean. Harry la movió para ver su cara y la reconoció, la pequeña de primer año

>¿Qué demonios hace durmiendo en nuestra puerta? – pregunto malhumorado Ron

>Es uno de los alumnos de primero – comento Neville – a lo mejor se perdió

>Será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación – comento Harry mientras la tomaba en brazos

>¡Harry! – lo freno Seamus – puede ser peligroso... si tu ya sabes quien esta en Hogwarts hay que avisarle al director primero

>Voldemort no esta en Hogwarts – arrebato Ron – Neville debió haber visto otra cosa

>Pero Harry...

>Harry esta loco... – sentencio Ron

>Gracias, Ron – comento Harry

>Tu sabes a lo que me refiero – aclaro el pelirrojo – ahora como prefecto les ordeno que se metan a sus camas mientras llevó a esta niña a su correspondiente dormitorio – finalizo Ron empujando para que Harry saliera de la habitación, una vez cerrada la puerta miro a Harry asustado – ¿crees que Neville vio a Voldemort, aquí, en Hogwarts?

>No lo sé... - respondió dudoso -... era la descripción de Voldemort... pero yo lo hubiera sentido

>Entonces Harry – dijo Ron empezando a bajar las escaleras – cuando creas que están describiendo a Voldemort no lo digas, solo... no lo digas

Al llegar al descanso de la escalera para tomar el brazo que daba a la sección de las chicas se encontraron con el problema que ellos no podían subirá por esta.

>¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Ron exasperado - no podemos dejarla aquí

>Llamare a Hermione – dijo Harry y acto seguido cerró los ojos. Ron lo miro extrañado. Luego de algunos minutos Hermione bajo las escaleras en una fina bata blanca

>¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto sorprendida de encontrar a los dos chicos en el descanso de la escalera – ¿y esa niña?

>¡Woow! - Ron mira a Harry sorprendido - ¿cómo lo hiciste¿Cuándo aprendiste hacer eso?

>Lo vi en un programa de televisión Muggle – sonrío Harry – pero es primera vez que lo intento...

>¿Me van a decir que hacen con esta niña a esta hora de la noche? – los regaño Hermione, examinando a la pequeña

>La encontramos en la puerta de nuestro cuarto... – le informo Harry – esta profundamente dormida

>Hay que llevarla a su habitación – informo Hermione. Acto seguido se dirigió a la baranda de la escalera que estaba pegada a los muros de la torre, se encaramos en ella y desde arriba del marco de un cuadro donde salían unas cebras galopando por el prado retiró una varilla de color madera, salto de la baranda y lo atravesó en el primer peldaño de la escalera, por unos orificios imperceptibles a simple vista. – Ya pueden subir sin problemas

>Vaya Hermione... tienes muchos trucos bajó la manga... entre tu y Harry nunca dejan de sorprenderme – comento Ron

>Gracias Ron – Sonrió Hermione – sube con confianza

Ron algo dudoso puso el primer pie en el escalón y luego el segundo

>Vamos Ron... no pasara nada – lo empujó Hermione para que siguiera avanzando

>Hermione... porque no nos habías dicho que sabias como detener las escaleras para que pudiéramos subir – pregunto molesto Harry siguiendo a Ron, mucho mas seguro

>Porque lo descubrí a fines del año paso y no creí necesario comentárselos... me era divertido ver los esfuerzos que hacías para llegar a mi habitación

>Esa faceta maquiavélica no me gusta nada, nada – comento Ron

Al llegar a la habitación de las niñas de primero, Hermione ingreso a la pieza dejando a los niños afuera. Harry comenzaba a sentirse sus brazos dormidos, la niña a pesar de ser pequeña comenzaba a sentirse mas pesada de lo normal. Ron miraba el pasillo con curiosidad

>Con que si habías venido a la habitación de Hermione – soltó sin evitarlo

>Solo en una ocasión – contesto Harry sin darle importancia

>¿Cuál fue el motivo? – se apresuro curioso. Harry le lanzo una mirada hosca y Ron se defendió – solo curiosidad... si no me quieres contar no lo hagas

En ese momento salió Hermione de la habitación

>Lancé un hechizo para que las otras dos niñas no se despierten – informo permitiéndoles la entrada

La habitación era circular, muy parecida a la de ellos, habían tres camas que formaban una media luna mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, las de los costados tenían las cortinas corridas y la del medio se encontraba desocupada. Cada cama tenia a los pies un baúl, a la derecha de la puerta de ingreso se encontraban tres escritorios que también formaban una media luna mirando hacia las camas y a la izquierda tres roperos en misma posición, Hermione condujo a Harry a la cama vacía, arreglo las sabanas y Harry deposito a la niña, Hermione la arropó y Harry sin poder evitarlo acaricio la mejilla de la niña con suavidad.

>Será mejor que vuelvan a sus dormitorios – ordeno la castaña – mañana comienzan las clases y tienen que estar descansados

Caminaron en silencio hasta el descanso que dividía las dos escaleras, Hermione se agacho, retiro la varilla de los agujeros y la volvió a colocar sobre el cuadro de las cebras galopantes, luego giro para mirar a los chicos muy seria

>Ni una palabra de esto a nadie... y prométanme que jamás utilizaran la varilla para ingresar al sector de las mujeres

>Pero Hermione... esa varilla es un arma ideal... es el mejor secreto que te conozco... sabes todas las veces que podría venir a ver a las chicas sin problemas

>¡Ron...! – lo regaño - ¡Por favor!

>¡Hermione! – insistió Ron – ¡Por favor!

>Lo prometemos, Hermione – Finalizo Harry

>¡Harry! – regaño Ron mirando a su amigo con molesto - ¡Por favor!


	6. Clase de Invocaciones

**CAPITULO 6 "Clase de Invocaciones" **

> 2 horas de Historia de la Magia y mas tarde doble de... ¿Invocaciones? – se sorprendió Ron

El Gran Comedor se encontraba repleto de alumnos de las diferentes casas, quienes tomaban su primer desayuno del año para comenzar las clases con mas energía que nunca, Harry se encontraba sentado frente a Ron comiendo avena tranquilamente, la verdad no le interesaba mucho las clases que tuvieran ese día, si estas no incluían cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Hermione sentada junto a Harry leía muy interesada El Profeta

> Invocaciones, Ron, es una rama de los encantamientos que trabaja con la presencia de entes – ante la cara de desconcierto de Ron Hermione prosiguió – se trata de realizar magia utilizando las fuerza del universo, ya sea las fuerzas de la naturaleza o de los espíritus... pienso que es una materia muy interesante y que nos podría ser muy útil en un futuro

> No sé que estas hablando, Hermione, pero mientras no tenga que ver con arañas, Snape y maldiciones imperdonables estará todo bien

> ¿Quién imparte esa clase? – intervino Harry

> Phyldilla – contesto Hermione en tono soñador. Harry la miro extrañado, la chica recupero rápidamente su tono normal ante la mirada del ojiverde – es un profesor muy joven que lleva trabajando en Hogwarts un par de años, por lo que he escuchado es muy buen profesor y tiene una metodología muy didáctica

> ¿Muy joven... muy buen Profesor... muy didáctica?... no son muchos "muy" para un simple profesor – se burlo Ron

> Siempre es bueno destacar las cualidades positivas en los docentes – contesta ella elocuente

En ese momento entro un grupo de alumnos al Gran comedor, eran todos alumnos de primer año, en sus caras se reflejaba miedo y sorpresa, Harry distinguió entre la multitud a la pequeña del tía anterior. La niña traía una sonrisa enorme aun cuando se notaba que estaba nerviosa, paso por frente del y se dirigió a un puesto vació. Harry la continuo observando, le parecía tan peculiar ¿por qué estaba la noche anterior en la puerta del dormitorio? Y ¿por qué durmiendo?

> Creo que no tiene nada que ver que el ultimo año, no es verdad Harry – llamo su atención Ron

> Lo siento... de que estaban hablando – contesto Harry

> Ya no importa, al parecer hay cosas mas importantes que los maestros - se quejo Hermione, mirando a donde Harry había tenido la vista

> No... estaba buscando a Lupin... no lo veo – comento Harry mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, la profesora Siniestra, de astronomía, conversaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout de herbologia, unos puestos mas haya Hagrid comía mientras el profesor Flitwick le hablaba entusiasmadamente. Harry también noto que en un extremo de la mesa Snape se encontraba comiendo solo, alejado del resto

> Lupin no llegara a Hogwarts hasta dentro de una semana – intervino Ginny sentándose junto a Ron, frente a Hermione. El trío la miro sorprendidos – vengo del despacho les profesor y esta cerrado, cuando venia de vuelta me sorprendió Filch y después de interrogarme y vaciar todos mis bolsillos me dijo que Lupin no llegaría hasta en una semana y que si me veía cerca de su despacho me colgaría en la torre oeste de mi pulgar – Ginny apretó su pulgas y tembló levemente

> ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? – pregunto preocupado Harry

> No... si no ya lo sabríamos – comento Ron dando una gran mascada a su tostada. Hermione saco de su bolso una agenda y paso con cuidado algunas hojas

> No es semana de luna llena – dijo en forma misteriosa – debe de estar en alguna misión de la Orden

> Solo espero que este bien... – comento algo triste Harry

> Solo espero que sea él el profesor de DCAO – comento Ron afligido... luego de algunos segundos de silencio Ron miro a Ginny que comía un bollo de anís – ¿para qué querías ver al profesor Lupin? – pregunto de golpe Ron provocando que Ginny se atorara con su bollo, Hermione le acerco un jarro con zumo mientras los tres esperan expectante que Ginny contestara

> Para... para... necesitaba... necesitaba que habláramos de las materias de este semestre – contesto algo nerviosa

> ¿El primer día de clases... a primera hora del día? – interrogo suspicaz Ron

> Sí... – contesto segura

> La junta con Hermione te esta haciendo muy mal – contesto algo molesto Ron

> Harry... Ron... Hermione... – los llamo Dean que estaba unos pasos mas hacia la puerta de salida junto con Seamus, Lavander y Parvatil – nos vamos a historia de la Magia¿vienen?

Harry y Hermione se pararon para tomar sus bolsos Ron aun miraba a Ginny la que encontró increíblemente interesante el color del bollo que tenia en sus manos

> Vamos, Ron, es hora de ir a clases – llamo su atención Harry, que ya había avanzado algunos metros junto a Hermione. Ron los miro, como saliendo de un trance y se paro para salir tras ellos

> Dos horas de historia de la magia... no esta nada de mal – comento Ron – tendré dos preciadas horas para dormir placidamente

> Y yo tendré dos grandes razones para no prestarte mis apuntes este año – dijo Hermione seria

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban de acuerdo que historia de la magia era la asignatura mas aburrida que jamás había existido en el mundo de los magos. El Profesor Binns, el profesor fantasma, tenía una vos jadeante y monótona que garantizaba una terrible somnolencia. Aquel día tuvieron que soportar un indeleble discurso sobre la creación del concilio internacional de magia no mágica. Harry oyó lo suficiente en los primeros 10 minutos para entender que lo que estaba diciendo el profesor no tenia sentido.

> Maldición... eso es lo que es... una Maldición – gruño Ron – tres pergaminos... esta loco... si todo lo que hablo no tiene sentido

> Será mejor que tomen la clase con mayor seriedad – comento con frialdad Hermione mientras caminaban por unos de los pasillos después de haber salido de la clase

> Hermione cuando te darás cuenta que nosotros no somos como tu – contesto Ron – no tenemos tu inteligencia, ni tu memoria, ni tu capacidad de concentración... eres mucho más inteligente que nosotros... y lo sabemos, pero no es necesario que nos lo recuerdes continuamente

> No me vengas con esos cuentos – repuso Hermione aunque las palabras de Ron la habían aplacado un poco

> Y como sabemos que tú eres mejor que nosotros... en los estudios... dejémoslo claro, porque en una escoba lo dudo – comento divertido ante la mirada de titubeo de Hermione y buscando el apoyo en la mirada de Harry – es que permitimos que tu nos ayudes en nuestros deberes como estudiantes

> Este año reprobaran los exámenes – le espetó – y se lo merecen

Caía una débil llovizna sobre uno de los patios del colegio, Harry, Ron y Hermione optaron por un rincón apartado, bajo una techumbre que cubría una banca, se levantaron las capuchas de su capa para protegerse del frió aire de septiembre y comenzaron a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que Snape tendría preparado para su primera clase de pociones o cuales serias sus nuevos maestros. Hermione nombro varias veces al nuevo profesor de Invocaciones lo que Harry no pudo dejar de notar.

Al sonar la campana los chicos tomaron sus Bolsos y dirigirse a la sala de del primer piso para su primera clase de Invocación, una materia muy esperada por Hermione, según se notaba.

Al llegar al pasillo del primer piso se dirigieron a la tercera puerta a la derecha del Gran Salón, la puerta aun estaba cerrada pero en ella ya se encontraban algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y...

> En el horario no salía mencionado que esta clase la compartiríamos con los mortifagos – comento Ron en susurro al notar un grupo de alumnos que portaban escarapelas verdes sobre su túnica negra

> No los llames así, Ron – contradijo Hermione – recuerden que son alumnos como nosotros

> Si, claro – se burlo Ron casi al llegar a la puerta de aula – alumnos de Voldemort

> ¡Vaya... vaya! ... como una comadreja asquerosa tiene el valor de pronunciar el nombre del más grande mago de la historia

El trío volteo bruscamente ante la interferencia de una voz arrastrada y con deje de cansancio.

> Acaso ya tienes el valor suficiente para hacerle frente

> Acaso tu tienes la inteligencia suficiente para no meter tus narices donde no te llaman – grito con arrebato Ron

> ¡Huu!... si el perrito faldero de Potter también ladra – se impuso Malfoy hablando mas fuerte y llamando la total atención del resto de los estudiantes que también incluían a algunos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw – cuidado Weasley o tendrás el mismo destino que Black

Estas palabras calaron hondo en la cabeza y el corazón de Harry, inesperadamente Harry saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y acorto la distancia entre él y Malfoy apuntando directo a su pecho. Goyle, detrás de Malfoy saco rápidamente su varita, Ron lo siguió al ver que se movía y también saco la suya. Ron apuntaba a Goyle, Goyle apuntaba a Harry y Harry al rubio Slytherin que retrocedió unos pasos empujado por la punta de la varita de Harry hasta chocar con el abultado estomago de Crabbe que miraba, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, asombrado ante la reacción del Gryffindor.

> ¡Harry... No! – la voz de Hermione se escucho muy lejana ante sus oídos, su deseo de descargar su ira con alguien aun estaban presente en él hace dos años. Harry sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, y comenzaba a temblar de furia...

> ¡Jamás nombres a Sirius! No tienes derecho... ¡asqueroso mortifago!... tu y tu padre provocaron su muerte

> No Potter... te equivocas – hablo Malfoy, con una voz algo apretada, como si cada palabra le doliera mas que un puñetazo, pero aun así apareció una sonrisa malévola en sus labios – yo no provoque su muerte... fuiste tú y provocaras la de Weasley y Granger si no te cuidas

> Eres un hijo de...

> ¡Acción Varitas!

Todas las varitas salieron volando y cayeron en el piso junto a un hombre alto de piel blanca, pelo castaño claro y destellantes ojos grisáceos. Traía puesto un pantalón y una blusa larga tipo kimono de color negro con un lazo añil al nivel de la cintura y sobre este una capa que tocaba el suelo color añil. Todos los alumnos quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos, Harry, Ron y Goyle bajaron su brazo lentamente y Malfoy aprovecho para recuperar su compostura

> En dos minutos comenzara mi clase – hablo el profesor, tenia una voz muy aguda, pero se notaba completamente tranquilo – si tienen la amabilidad de entrar al aula, se los agradecería – cedió el paso hacia la sala

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la sala, algunos aun miraban impresionados la escena, otros comentaba lo sucedido. Hermione camino y tomo a Harry del brazo para moverlo, pero este se rehusó, aun seguía en un combate de miradas con Malfoy y Ron hacía lo propio con Goyle.

> ¡Vamos, Harry¡¡ya vasta! – insistió Hermione preocupada y molesta

> Esto no queda aquí – murmuro Harry con los dientes apretados

> Deberías agradecérmelo, cara rajada – susurró Malfoy – te lo estoy advirtiendo

Hermione logro hacer que Harry se moviera y a empujones lo entro en la sala, Ron lanzo una última mirada de odio a Malfoy que respondió e ingreso a la sala tras Harry

Ingresaron a una Sala Amplia, cuadrada, en un extremo de la sala todas las sillas y mesas individuales formaban un semicírculo frente a una pizarra, en el otro extremo un círculo dibujado en el piso. En una pared un estante lleno de libros de distintos portes, gruesos y colores. Harry noto que la sala tenía el techo como el del gran salón, pero este mostraba un cielo negro, al pasar su vista por las paredes se encontró con innumerables cuadros, todos ellos de paisajes naturales. Todos los alumnos entraron y se centraron en el círculo dibujado en el piso, era tan grande que abarcaba a todos los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw cómodamente.

El profesor camino hasta el frente del grupo.

> Buenos Tardes Alumnos, mi nombre es Lexim Phyldilla, pueden llamarme Lexim, Lex... o Profesor Phyldilla, pero evitemos las descalificación por las tareas excesivas que tendrán en esta clase

Este comentario provoco risas en la mayoría de los alumnos, claro que los Slytherin no mostraron el mas mínimo entusiasmo de estar hay.

> Ahora bien, donde se encuentran parados es el circulo de entrenamiento para esta clase – Dijo Girando por fuera del circulo. Algunos alumnos miraron el piso extrañado, Harry escucho como Hermione repetía una frase sin parar mientras miraba al profesor. – Por favor pasemos a nuestros asientos al extremo norte de la sala – invito a pasar a los alumnos, en fila tomaron asiento en sus lugares, Hermione tomo asiento entre Ron y Harry. – para comenzar, invocaciones es una rama de los encantamientos que trabaja con la presencia de entes. Los Entes... – continuo tomando asiento en un sillón que marcaba el comienzo del circulo – son las fuerza del universo, ya sea las fuerzas de la naturaleza o de los espíritus, antepasados o almas perdidas... estos entes permiten realizar magia utilizando nuestras propia energías y la de fuerzas externas, por esto las invocaciones son catalogadas como magia avanzada y no se toman hasta el ultimo año.

Al terminar el discurso el profesor sonrió, Harry noto que cada alumno de la clase se mantenía atento a cada palabra pronunciada. Vio como Hermione movía su pluma sobre el pergamino lo más rápido que podía y Ron mostraba una cara de gran confusión. La verdad que él había entendido la mitad de lo que el profesor hablo.

> Por favor saquen sus libros de "Invocación de Día y de Noche" y vamos a la pagina 21

El sonido de los libros siendo abiertos cubrió la sala. – Los entes naturales¿alguien me puede decir que son? – de inmediato la mano de Hermione, como costumbre fue la única en alzarse - ¿señorita...?

> Granger – Contesto Hermione con una voz peculiar – Los entes naturales son todas las fuerzas que tiene relación con la naturaleza, existen cinco tipos de entes naturales, perteneciente al agua, la tierra, el viento, el fuego y un quinto que son las emociones, se dice que este ultimo es el mas poderoso y mas difícil de dominar porque es el que le da la intensidad a las cuatro fuerzas naturales.

> Felicidades Señorita Granger, me parece que los maestros no exageran en medir su inteligencia, 10 puntos para Gryffindor... ahora bien estos 4 entes naturales son asociados a cuatro magos, que se dicen dominaban a la perfección cada uno de ellos, alguien me los puede nombrar – como todos esperaban la mano de Hermione se alzo nuevamente, pero esta vez una segunda mano se alzo, Harry vio como toda la clase voltea sorprendida a ver de quien era la mano – ¿Señor ...?

> Vemont, Señor – su voz era muy ronca, de contextura delgada, casi huesuda, pelo plomizo, tez tan pálida como la de Malfoy y unos ojos enormes de color gris, su cara alargada dejaban ver notorias ojeras, muestra de que estaba agotado. Nadie en el salón lo conocía, ni habían percatado su presencia hasta ese momento, algunos murmullos no se hicieron esperar

> ¿Y este de donde salió? – pregunto Ron en voz baja

> Jamás lo había visto – contesto Harry

> Solo espero que conteste bien o perderé la oportunidad de ganar mas puntos – comento Hermione

Los cuatro de Hogwarts se especializaron cada uno en una fuerza natural, Ravenclaw eligió la tierra, mientras que Hufflepuff el viento, Griffyndor opto por el fuego y Slytherin el agua. También dicen que ninguno de ellos pudo lograr por completo el control de la emoción, pero Hufflepuff y Slytherin estuvieron muy cerca.

> Claro que si, Slytherin domino el odio – susurro Ron

> Muchas gracias, señor Vemont... para seguir quiero que todos tomen sus libros, lo lean de la pagina 25 a la 30 y escriban un ensayo de critica al libro, si desean averiguar mas, en la biblioteca pueden encontrar mucho material – como si la mano de Hermione trabajara por resorte salto a la vista del profesor – ¿señorita Granger?

> ¿De cuantos pergaminos desea el trabajo?

> Solo los que usted estime conveniente... para la siguiente clase deben traer su sombrero de punta negro, un par de guantes de piel de dragón, una capa de cambio y claro esta, su varita... muchas gracias por su asistencia, la clase termino.

Todos los alumnos miraron extrañados al profesor, las clases por lo general duraban dos horas, esta solo alcanzo los 30 minutos, a pesar de la orden, ningún alumno de movió.

> Si desean quedarse a mi siguiente clase no tengo problemas – hablo el profesor al ver que nadie se movía - pero estaré aquí hasta pasado el almuerzo - Como reacción innata las sillas se arrastraron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida. – Disculpen... alumnos, para finalizas, el incidente de hoy, en la entrada de la sala, espero no se repita, cualquier inconveniente lo arreglaremos como magos en el circulo de magia, hasta pronto – y se levanto para desaparecer por una pequeña puerta que estaba al costado derecho del salón. Harry lo vio desaparecer y se apresuro a salir para no tener que seguir aguantando las miradas de todos

> Interesante clase – comento Hermione camino a la biblioteca – muy inteligente por parte del profesor entregarnos horas de su tiempo para la realización de la tarea

> ¡Ohh siii¡muy inteligente! – se burlo Ron – no ves que lo hizo porque seguramente no tenia mas materia que pasas...

> Ron tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Harry – 30 minutos de clases y el profesor no nos hizo nada

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Para q pedir disculpa por todo el atrás…. La excusa es la misma… la Universidad… pero ahora q estoy a dos días de salir de vacaciones… las cosas cambiaran... Lo prometo…

Gracias por seguir leyendo….

Los Quiero Mucho

And Black


	7. Elecciones de bien o mal

**CAPITULO 7 "Elecciones de bien o mal "**

Dos horas en la biblioteca, fueron suficiente para que Harry confirmara que invocaciones seria mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, el profesor les encargo un ensayo de critica al libro, pero como iba a criticar algo que no entendía, se vio forzado a retirar de la biblioteca tres libros para poder continuar leyéndolos en la sala común. Ron no tuvo mejor suerte, al parecer Hermione fue la única en terminar su tarea con un reluciente ensayo de 15 hojas. Ya de mal humor por las horas de lectura, Harry y Ron decidieron ir al gran comedor para almorzar, al entrar al salón, llamo de inmediato la atención que en el extremo de las mesas justo delante de la mesa de los profesores se encontrara el taburete con el sombrero seleccionados.

> ¿La Selección no fue ayer¿Para que tendrán el sombrero aquí? - pregunto Ron sentándose en la gran mesa de Gryffindor

> Olvidaron seleccionar a alguien – comento Harry sentándose frente a Ron

> No es obvio – dijo Hermione acomodada junto a él – van a seleccionar al chico nuevo, el de la clase de invocaciones

> ¿Al paliducho? – comento Ron sirviéndose zumo de calabaza

> Claro, no se dieron cuenta, no tenia insignia de casa y el profesor no le dio puntos por su respuesta, no tenia a que casa otorgárselos – comento convencida

En ese momento entro al gran comedor Dumbledore y McGonagall junto con el nuevo alumno, el silencio se presento en el salón, todos miraban expectantes. Dumbledore llego hasta la parte mas alta del salón y se dirigió a los alumnos.

> Queridos alumnos, sé que les intriga porque del sombrero seleccionador este día, para disipar sus dudas, ayer se incorporo a nuestro colegio el señor Francis Vemont, que terminara su séptimo curso con nosotros, debido a razones de salud, no pudo estar presente en la selección y lo mas justo es que tenga una... por eso – le indico a Francis que se sentara en el taburete, mientras McGonagall sostenía el sombrero.

Todo el comedor se mantuvo en silencio, miraban con gran interés lo que sucedía, cuándo el chico estuvo sentado McGonagall se dirigió a poner el sombrero en la cabeza, pero antes que lo soltara el sombrero grito - ¡Slytherin!

Escucharon leves aplausos desde la mesa de Slytherin, Francis se paro sin muchas ganas y se dirigió a la mesa, donde algunos les daban la bienvenida sin mucho animo.

> Bien, podemos continuar saboreando nuestro exquisito almuerzo – cerro Dumbledore dirigiéndose a su lugar en la mesa, mientras la profesora McGonagall retiraba el taburete con el sombrero.

> Pobre chico, parece estar enfermo - comento Hermione – mientras lo miraba preocupada

> Ahora te preocupas por los Slytherin – pregunto molesto Ron

> No – sentencio Hermione – solo parece estar muy cansado, y se ve enfermo

> Si esta cansado y enfermo que vaya a la enfermería – comento Harry

> Hermione seguía mirando al muchacho y por una fracción de segundo el también la miro, Hermione le sonrió.

Durante toda la semana, Harry Ron y Hermione estuvieron preocupados de las clases, Harry sentía la necesidad de poder mantenerse muy atento en sus lecciones, a pesar de que eran pocas las materias, los trabajos que les entregaban y los libros que debían estudiar les mantenían todo el tiempo ocupado. Ron estaba teniendo problemas para seguir el ritmo de Harry y Hermione y la castaña cada vez exigía mas de sus amigos.

Otro tema que comenzó a ocupar la cabeza de Harry era el entrenamiento de su equipo, a pesar que el año pasado habían ganado la copa de Quidditch y pudieron representar a Hogwarts en el interescolar, Harry se sentía frustrado de no haber participado, por lo que el tema de todo su fin de semana se centraría en las practicas de Quidditch

Caminaban en dirección a la mazmorra de Snape, para su ultima clase de la semana, de pociones avanzadas.

> Lo mejor es que el equipo esta completo, no necesitaremos selección

> Yo creo que si necesitaran selección – comento Hermione metros antes de llegar al aula – dejare el equipo

Harry y Ron frenaron de inmediato, Hermione se volteo para verlos, con cara de aflicción agrego – lo siento – y continuo caminando a la sala. Harry la siguieron sin entender nada, Ron lo siguió a él. Entraron al aula, la siguieron hasta la mesa donde se sentaban siempre, al fondo.

> ¿Por que vas a dejar el equipo?

> Creo que no soy muy buena en el Quidditch y pensaba dedicar ese tiempo... bueno... a otras cosas

> ¿Otras cosas?... que otra cosa hay más importante que el Quidditch

> Muchas otras cosas, Harry – se defendió exaltada

> Pero Hermione, eres nuestra mejor cazadora – intervino Ron – somos un equipo, no nos puedes dejar

> Lo siento Ron, dejare el equipo – finalizo sentándose firme

> ¿Es por mí? - pregunto exasperado Harry – ¿soy yo verdad?

> Claro que no, Harry, solo que estamos en nuestro ultimo año y necesito mas tiempo para estudiar...

> ¡Mas tiempo para estudiar! – grito Ron

> Silencio – ordeno Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él. Lo que provoco que los alumnos se quedaran callados y quietos. Por lo generan la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para provocar este efecto. – para empezar debo decir que no me sorprende en absoluto que las pociones de la clase anterior estuvieran patéticas, por lo que tendrán que analizar nuevamente sus pociones y entregarme un ensayo de 10 pergaminos sobre la falla que tuvieron. – y con un movimiento de su varita devolvió a cada alumno su franco con la poción

La clase de pociones no mejoró en las dos horas siguientes. Hermione fue la primera en salir de la mazmorra, Harry trato de darle alcance pero al salir del aula ella ya no estaba

> ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – comento cuando iban camino al gran salón – necesito hablar con ella

> Porque no dejas que piense las cosas un poco – lo aconsejó Ron – su relación a mejorado mucho desde el verano, no la presiones a estar contigo

> Yo no la presiono a estar conmigo – se defendió Harry

> Harry, puedo ser tonto, pero no estúpido... Quidditch, practicas, son momentos que tu tienes para estar con ella, y Hermione quiere evitar eso, "la tentación"¿me entiende? – le guiño el ojo Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Dean y Seamus

> Hola chicos – Saludo Seamus – ¿supieron lo que Dennis Colin?

> ¿Denis Colin? – repitió Harry asombrado – ¿qué paso?

> Los de quinto se encontraban en su clase de herbólogia trabajando con las hiedras de sol... dicen que mientras Dennis iba por sus guantes de piel de dragón, le cambiaron la hiedra de sol por un bejuco, Dennis no se dio cuenta y la planta trato de ahorcarlo, esta en la enfermería, parece un sapo verde.

> ¿Saben quien fue? – pregunto intrigado Harry

> No, el invernadero estaba lleno de estudiantes de quinto año, pudo ser cualquiera

La noche se había puesto gris oscuro, las nubes cubrían todo el cielo, la luna apenas, tenue, trataba de lanzar luz sobre el castillo, para que atravesaran las altas ventanas. En la sala común se encontraba pocos alumnos, la mayoría de sexto y séptimo año, ya que los menores, debían estar en la cama antes de las 9:00, lo que la hacia favorable para terminar la semana. Ron jugaba una partida de Snap explosivos con Dean, mientras Ginny hablaba con Neville sobre el accidente de Dennis Colin y las plantas venenosas. Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, con el libro "El profesionalismo del Quidditch" abierto en sus piernas, no lo estaba leyendo, llevaba cerca de 20 minutos concentrándose para ubicar a Hermione, sabia que debía estar en la biblioteca o quizás en alguna sala que estuviera vacía, pero no había caso, parecía que Hermione no estaba pensando nada, ya que no la podía escuchar. Justo cuando había desistido de su intento por seguir buscándola, Hermione ingreso a la sala común con una pila de libros que le dificultaban su visual. Harry salto del sillón en cuanto la vio y corrió a quitarle los libros

> OH... hola Harry - lo miro confundida

> ¿Dónde estabas¿qué estabas haciendo¿te estuve buscando? – pregunto en voz baja mientras caminaban a una mesa cercana para dejar los libros

> Estaba estudiando en el patio del ángel llorón – contesto como si nada

> Pero te estuve buscando y no te "escuche" – comento preocupado. Hermione sonrió con astucia

> ¿Para que me buscabas? – continuo sin darle importancia

> ¿Cómo que para que, necesitamos hablar

> No puedo – se negó Hermione, corriendo la silla para sentarse – tengo que preparar... – pero Harry la freno con la mano

> Hermione, por favor – insistió mirando a los chicos que continuaban en sus actividades, solo Ron los miro y sonrió amistosamente

> Esta bien – acepto, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa

Salieron al helado pasillo, caminaron un par de metros y pararon, los pasillos estaban desiertos y por la hora la mayoría de los cuadros estaban dormidos. Harry miro a Hermione que se notaba levemente nerviosa.

> ¿Por qué te retiras del equipo de Quidditch?

> Harry – respondió hastiada del tema – es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, quizás no vuelva mas a este lugar y deseo aprovechar al máximo mi estadía aquí, dedicarme a estudiar mas... ¿sabias que Hogwarts tiene la biblioteca más completa de toda Inglaterra? pose una colección invaluable de arte mágico...

> Hermione – la freo Harry – ¿Quieres estar lejos de mí?

> No – se sorprendió ante la pregunta – ¿porque piensas eso?

> Llevamos una semana en Hogwarts y ya has dejado el equipo de Quidditch, y volviste a encerrarte en la biblioteca

> Yo no me encierro en la biblioteca, Harry, es solo que, ya te lo he dicho, quiero...

> Aprovechar al máximo mi ultimo año en Hogwarts... lo sé, pero... y nosotros...

> ¿Nosotros? – Hermione abrió grandes ojos de sorpresa – nosotros, seguiremos... siendo... amigos

> Harry se acerco a Hermione lentamente, la castaña tenia sus brazos cruzados delante de ella y lo mirada asustada

> Hermione ¿dejas el equipo porque quieres alejarte de mí?

> No – susurro mirándolo a los ojos

> Hermione, promete que jamás te alejaras de mí – pidió Harry con voz dulce

> Harry, aun cuando quisiera, mi corazón jamás permitiría que me alejara de ti... el Quidditch fue entretenido, pero sabes que no es lo que yo deseo para el resto de mi vida, quiero seguir con el PEDDO, involucrarme mas con las necesidades de los animales mágicos, el Quidditch es para ti, Ron o Ginny, fue un orgullo ser parte de tu equipo, pero yo debo seguir con lo mío.

> ¿Esta decisión no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido el año pasado?

> ¿El año pasado¿a que te refieres?

> Anais, la profecía, la misión, el don...

> No Harry - sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, movió una de sus manos para acariciarle suavemente el rostro – sé que es muy duro para ti todo lo que paso, pero tienes que convencerte que nada es tu culpa, yo estaré contigo siempre, como tu amiga, y solo muerta me alejaran de ti

Harry tomo con su mano la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y cerro los ojos, era un placer sentir el contacto de esos dedos con su piel, hace meses que deseaba sentirla nuevamente, su textura, su perfume – aun muerto, mi alma continuara contigo – susurro Harry abriendo los ojos, vio como Hermione le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y acercándose rozó sus labios temerosamente, esperaba una reacción brusca o molesta de la castaña, pero no, permaneció serena, expectantes, Harry se atrevió y antes de poder darse cuenta se encontraban los dos, por fin, reviviendo sus labios con el tan deseado y esperado beso.

> Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione corriendo a las escaleras

> Buenas...noch... – medio contesto Ron mirándola, se giro a Harry – ¿pasa algo malo?

> Todo lo contrario – contesto Harry, mostrando una gran sonrisa

* * *

Juro que actualizare pronto, y tengo algunos capítulos avanzados… por ahora muchas gracias por esperarme.

Un beso AND BLACK


	8. Habitación 27 y un Guiño

**Capitulo 8 "Habitación 27 y un Guiño "**

> ¡Hoy salida a Hogsmeade! - el grito retumbo en los oídos de Harry, los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de su cama – ¡es genial y nos podemos quedar a dormir!

> ¿Es verdad lo que estas diciendo¿Hoy salida a Hogsmeade? - la vos de Seamus se oía aun dormida

> ¡Sí...! Será grandioso – gritaba a todo pulmón Dean

> ¿Cómo que nos podemos quedar a dormir? – pregunto Neville saliendo de su cama – ¿donde?

> En la sala común esta puesto el aviso – respondió entusiasmado Dean – dice que todos los alumnos de séptimo año podrán salir el fin de semana de Hogwarts y alojar en Hogsmeade, en una casa de hospedaje que Hogwarts tiene tras las tres escobas

Harry ya estaba parado junto a Ron escuchando atentamente

> Porque Fred y George nunca me lo mencionaron – comento Ron

> Porque lo tienen prohibido, según dice en el aviso, de hecho ningún alumno que no pertenezca al séptimo año lo puede leer... es algo complicado, pero grandioso – finalizo Dean

> ¡Imagínense la de fiestas que podremos realizar! – dijo Seamus con los ojos maliciosos

> Se enteraron de la noticia – susurro Hermione cuando los encontró en la sala común

> ¿Por que susurras? – pregunto Ron

> Porque es un secreto, Ron... solo los de séptimo deben saberlo... ¿Van a ir al pueblo?... ¿se van a quedar allá?

> Creo que si – contesto Harry – todos van

> Como nos vamos a perder el acontecimiento del año – dijo Ron entusiasmado – y nos iremos temprano, para elegir la mejor habitación

> ¿Tú iras? – pregunto Harry

> No... ósea si iré, pero no con ustedes... tengo que llevar a los de primer año con la profesora McGonagall a un paseo de reconocimiento de ambiente, para acrecentar su gusto por la vida mágica

> ¿Qué? – interrogo Ron confundido - ¿No hacían eso cuando nosotros íbamos en primero?

> Es una idea de la profesora McGonagall, solo la casa de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff lo realizaran, por todo lo que ha ocasionado – bajando la voz – Voldemort, muchas familias mágicas dudan en mandar a sus hijos a estudiar aquí y a McGonagall se le ocurrió el paseo

> Entonces te veremos en las tres escobas, para la hora de almuerzo– se apresuro Harry algo ansioso

> Eso espero – dijo algo afligida – no sé cuanto dure este paseito, de todas maneras resérvenme una habitación, seguramente para las una ya estaré desocupada

La noticia del hospedaje en Hogsmeade, tenia a los alumnos de séptimo año de un humor increíble, ni siquiera Malfoy mostró alguna hostilidad al chocar de frente con Harry y Ron en la entrada del comedor, se limito a mirarlo y sonreír maliciosamente

> Esa actitud provoca miedo – comento Ron – lo prefiero cuando ladra

> Solo ignóralo, lo prefiero lejos de mi vista por ahora – comento Harry terminando su desayuno – podemos aprovechar el fin de semana en Hogsmeade para visitar la tienda de artículos deportivos, ver nuevas túnicas y algún libro con nuevas estrategia

> Y planificar la selección – agrego Ron – Hermione no se ve para nada interesada en volver al equipo, será mejor que vayas pensando en alguien para su reemplazo

> Sobre eso quería hablarles – intervino Ginny – buenos días mis hermanos favoritos – dijo muy contenta mientras plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de cada uno

> ¿A que se debe tanta alegría? – interrogo Ron escéptico

> Mmm... – medito – ninguno¿por qué¿tiene que haber un motivo por el cual una bruja este feliz?

> Buuueenoo... no precisamente – balbuceó Ron

> Ves – confirmo satisfecha – volviendo a lo importante, Harry, seria bueno que la selección la realizaras dentro de la próxima semana, según Cardemian las águilas ya tienen su alineación completa y las serpientes tendrán su selección el lunes, lo que podríamos hacer es reunirnos mañana en la sala común con el resto del equipo y lanzar nombres, eso nos ahorraría trabajo...

> Espera... espera un momento, todo esto del equipo te tiene muy entusiasmada, porque no te das un respiro, Ginny – la para Ron – primero Harry y yo no podemos mañana porque... porque tenemos cosas que hacer – miro a Harry en busca de ayuda

> Si cosas, muchas cosas que hacer – socorrió Harry

> Y sobre la selección es mejor que nos lo dejes a nosotros, los que sabemos del asunto

> Por si se te olvida, Ron – Grito Ginny levantándose de la mesa, su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, Ron la miro aterrado y Harry rogaba que el resto del comedor no se diera cuenta, algo imposible – yo soy tan parte del equipo como tu, y tengo igual derecho a exponer mis ideas, pero claro olvidaba lo machista y terco que es mi hermano, tanto como para ruinarme el mejor día que he tenido - Y sin previo aviso abandono el salón bajo los murmullos de los mas cercanos

> Porque le dijiste eso – comento Harry cuando el mundo volvió a la normalidad – su propuesta era muy buena

> No creo que haya sido tan buena – dijo algo avergonzado por la actitud de su hermana – además no era para que reaccionara de esa forma... ¿qué batracio le habrá picado?

La ultima brisa primaveral recorría las calles de Hogsmeade, abarrotada de estudiantes de Hogwarts, parecía que todo el colegio había decidido visitar el pueblo, y sobre todos los de séptimo que formaban largas hileras junto a un portón de madera al costado de las tres escobas, cuando Harry y Ron ingresaron se encontraron de frente con un amplio hall de piedra, en un costado había un escritorio y un gran estante lleno de libros, y al otro costado algunos sillones enmohecidos y pequeñas mesas con lamparitas, justo al frente del portón se distinguía un largo pasillo con alrededor de 30 piezas por cada lado y al final el inicio de una escalera de piedra que giraba en caracol

> ¡Nombre! – dijo un viejo brujo de aspecto loco, era flaco, canoso y tenia unos grandes y gruesos lentes que le hacían ver los ojos del doble de su tamaño, su túnica rajada de blanco y negro le daba la impresión de un prisionero recién fugado de Azkaban.

> Potter, Harry Potter – dijo Harry con vos de duda, mientras el viejo brujo toca con su varita un libro que flotaba frente a él, el libro se abrió y un hilo rojo dibujo un 27

> Habitación 27, en el segundo piso – informo el viejo mientras le indicaba la escalera, luego miró a Ron - ¡Nombre!

> Ron Weasley – musito Ron

> ¿Weasley? – pregunto, Ron afirmo con la cabeza volvió a tocar el libro y el hilo formó un gran 23 – segundo piso, las reglas están escritas tras de la puerta y se giro para mirar a Dean que estaba tras de ellos - ¿Nombre?

Los chicos se miraron y avanzaron hacia las escaleras, al llegar al primer descanso se encontraron con un pasillo largo con alrededor de 20 habitaciones, una puerta con un gran 23 y las iniciales RW esperaba a Ron, Harry avanzó y se encontró con un gran 27 y las iniciales HP, le pareció gracioso ver sus iniciales en una habitación y le entusiasmó la idea de tener una habitación privada en el mundo de los magos, una especie de adaptación a lo que le esperaba cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Con ansiedad abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña habitación con una ventana que mostraba el techo de las tres escobas, en un costado se encontraba una cama muy cómoda y almidonada con azules sabanas y almohadas, un escritorio y un closet estaban acomodados en el otro extremo de la habitación, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar su baúl a los pies de la cama.

> Harry, mi baúl esta en la habitación – dijo Ron entrando a la pieza de Harry – ¡Vaya! Es igual a la mía, esto será genial, será como vivir solo por un fin de semana, sin adultos y lejos de Hogwarts... ¿leíste las reglas?

> No - contesto Harry aun emocionado por la idea

> Mira – mostró Ron una lista interminable que llegaba hasta el final de la puerta – no te gastes en leerla son tonteras, al final las reglas fueron escritas para...

> ¡Romperlas! - sonrió Harry al fijar su vista en la que decía "se prohíbe el ingreso de señoritas en la habitación"

> Queridos alumnos – alzó la vos la profesora McGonagall para llamar la atención de los 8 niños que vestían túnicas negras con el emblema Gryffindor – recorreremos nuestro majestuoso y solemne castillo Hogwarts con la intención que admiren la belleza que existe en el mundo de los magos, reconozcan su cultura, su ciencia y sobre todo aprecien con completa conciencia la dicha que les otorgara este hermoso don y vivir con el

Los 8 pequeños niños miraban a la profesora con gran atención y admiración, las caras de entusiasmo y curiosidad no se escondían, ha Hermione le entro un sentimiento de gran nostalgia pensar que ese seria el ultimo año que estaría hay; De entre todas las niñas se identificó con cada una de ellas, con sus ansías de saber y descubrir lo que se venia.

> Nuestra prefecta y premio anual, la señorita Hermione Granger – los 16 ojos se giraron hacia ella intimidándola – nos acompañara en nuestra aventura, ella es la mejor alumna que ha pisado Hogwarts, cualquier pregunta pueden realizársela

> Gracias por la presentación, Profesora – sonrió Hermione, de inmediato una mano se alzo en el aire – ¿Jeanet?

> Si – sonrió la niña – aparte de la historia de Hogwarts, hay algún otro libro que podamos consultar que nos entregue mayor información sobre la historia de Hogwarts, sus fundadores y sus alumnos mas destacados

> Hay una variedad de libros en la biblioteca sobre la historia de Hogwarts, pero a mi parecer, el mas completó es la historia de Hogwarts

Lo sé – confirmo Jeanet – pero información sobre los alumnos que pasaron por este escuela...

> ¿Por quien específicamente? – pregunto Hermione inquieta ante la insistencia de la niña – quizá yo te puedo ayudar

> No, no importa, solo preguntaba – al parecer se dio cuenta de su impertinencia y bajo la cabeza

> Bueno entonces continuemos, entraremos primero al Hall del castillo de un estilo Gótico, fue diseñado por Hufflepuff, ella era amante de la pintura y decoro esta sección con los ángeles que ven en el techo... el gran comedor, este era el lugar favorito de Gryffindor para compartir con todos los alumnos de la escuela, aquí realizaba sus cátedras de magia que personalmente entregaba, siempre fue amante de la educación de los mas jóvenes...

> ¡Jeanet! – la llamo Hermione para que se pusiera al final de la fila, la chica se le acercó temerosa – no te preocupes no es nada malo, solo quería saber porque tu interés por los alumnos de Hogwarts

> Ninguno – contesto sin ninguna convicción

> Segura, en mi puedes confiar si lo necesitas – trato de calmarla Hermione – conozco la historia de Hogwarts y a sus alumnos mas destacados mejor que mucho de los profesores, si buscas a alguien... – la chica negó con la cabeza

> Mi mamá me dijo que cuando uno visita un lugar, lo mejor es conocer su historia y el pasado de su gente para saber donde sé esta, solo hago eso

> Tu madre tiene toda la razón, debe ser una mujer muy inteligente – comento con una sonrisa

> Es la más inteligente de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle – sonrió ampliamente Jeanet – y es muy poderosa, realiza grandes hechizos, pero mi papá tiene mas poder

> ¿Ellos estudiaron en Hogwarts? – pregunto Hermione, ahora ella curiosa

> Si, estuvieron en Gryffindor

> Deben estar muy orgullos de ti, por estar en la misma casa que ellos

> Si, lo están y mucho

> Bueno cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo – le guiñó un ojo Hermione, Jeanet le sonrió ampliamente y también le guiñó un ojo mientras se unían a la fila de alumnos que ingresaban en una sala

* * *

22 febrero de 2006 


	9. La Caja con doble hechizo

Capitulo 9 "La Caja con doble hechizo"

**Capitulo 9 "La Caja con doble hechizo" **

- Casi las tres – Sonrió mirando su reloj mientras caminaba el largo y solitario camino a Hogsmeade, hacia poco que había atravesado el cruce que dividía el camino a Hogwarts con el pueblo, atrás quedaban los cerdos voladores y adelante se presentaban imponentes las construcciones de maderas que daban vida al pueblo mágico – Solo espero que Harry y Ron no se preocupen por el atraso... ¡¡Aush!!... ¡¡Oye!! – Una piedra había dado justo con su nuca, Hermione volteo enojadísima y se encontró de frente con el muchacho de contextura delgada, huesuda, pelo plomizo, tez pálida y ojos enormes de color gris, que había visto en las clases, lo reconoció de inmediato, era difícil no hacerlo - ¡ten mas cuidado! ¡fíjate donde tiras tus piedras!

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – la vos ronca del chico era misteriosa, se acercó para quedar a menos de un metro - ¿te lastime?

- El dolor pasara – contesto amistosamente – Hermione Granger – estiro la mano para saludarlo

- Francis Vemont – estrechó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió

- ¿Vas a Hogsmeade? – pregunto Hermione comenzando a caminar

- Si, me dijeron que podía pasar el fin de semana en el pueblo

- Es una sorpresa que le tenían preparado a los de séptimo año, ningún otro curso tiene este privilegio – comentaba Hermione mientras caminaban

- ¿Estudias muchos años en Hogwarts? – pregunto Francis interesado

- Desde primer año – sonrió – pienso que Hogwarts en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que existe en toda Inglaterra, además el profeso Dumbledore es el mago mas grande que ha existido, un hombre muy sabio y poderoso

- Hablas del director con mucho entusiasmo, debes admirarlo mucho – comento Francis provocando que Hermione se sonrojara

- Admiro mucho al director, como a todos los profesores – sonrió – pero debo aburrirte con mis comentarios

- No, al contrario – sonrió mirándola a los ojos – me encanta escucharte hablar, en clases, claro

- Gracias – sonrojó Hermione – mira la hora que es, las tres y media, mis amigos deben estar preocupadísimos por mí – aceleró el paso, haciendo que el Slytherin acelerara también

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!! – Ginny caminaba a su encuentro alzando las manos para llamar su atención – porque has tardado tanto, Harry y Ron están vueltos locos...

- Lo siento, el paseo con los de primero demoro más de lo previsto...

- ¡Hermione! - se acerco Harry para abrazarla – nos tenias muy preocupados

- Ahora íbamos a buscarte al castillo – se unió Ron

- No es para exagerar – contesto tranquilizándolos – la profesora McGonagall se atraso...

- ¡Hermione... esto es genial! – la interrumpios Ron, emocionado – son piezas individuales y tiene nuestras iniciales... – ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de la presencia de Francis hasta que Ron lo miro mientras hablaba -... ¿y este quien es?

- Ginny, Ron, Harry, él es Francis Vemont – Harry miro con curiosidad al chico, de inmediato pensó que estaba haciendo con Hermione y no le dio mucha confianza

- ¿Un Slytherin? – pregunto Ron con desagrado

- No Ron, un alumno nuevo – lo corrigió Hermione

- ¿Una serpiente? – repitió con sarcasmo

- Ya Ron – lo paro Ginny – Disculpa a mi hermano es algo estúpido a veces, Hola

Ron miro molesto a Ginny y luego a Harry, esperando la reacción de su amigo

- Hola Francis – lo saludo Harry – luego miro a Hermione – es mejor irnos se nos hace tardes, gracias por acompañarla

- Fue un placer – contesto educadamente – espero volver a verte, Hermione

- Claro, para mí también fue un placer – Sonrió

Harry tomo delicadamente a Hermione del brazo y la hizo avanzar, Ginny comenzó a hablarle de que ya sabia el secreto de los de séptimo mientras Harry trataba de ingresar en la mente del muchacho Slytherin que se alejaba hacia un costado de ellos, pero nada, fue imposible conocer sus pensamientos, eso lo inquietó.

- No me gusta ese mortifago – comento Ron entre dientes

- A mí tampoco – confirmo Harry – no puedo leer su mente

Entraron al pueblo donde los alumnos invadían las tiendas en busca de golosinas y juegos nuevos

- Mis hermanos han puesto una tienda nueva en el pueblo – comentó Ron - Esta pasada la Cabeza de Puerco, dijeron que los visitáramos cuando deseemos y que nos invitan a almorzar mañana

- Pero yo no estaré mañana – se quejo Ginny

- Lastima hermanita, las niñas pequeñas se quedan en el castillo – se burlo Ron

- Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser una niña pequeña, Ronald, el problema es que no te has querido dar cuenta...

- Ya Ginny – freno Harry – déjalo. Porque no vamos para que Hermione pueda tomar su habitación

- Si, me encantaría, además después podemos ir a comer algo, no he almorzar

Al ingresar al amplio hall de piedra, el viejo brujo se les acercó y mirando directo a Hermione dijo - ¿Granger? – Hermione contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, del gran libro salió una hebra azul y formo el numero 24 – Gryffindor, habitación 24 – y señalo la escalera

Hermione subió, Harry y los Weasley se sentaron a esperarla, a los pocos minutos bajo luciendo ropa muggle, ante los ojos de Harry, Hermione era la bruja más bonita que había visto nunca y al parecer se le notaba

- Cierra la boca – le sugirió Ron – va ser una tentación muy grande tener a Hermione en la habitación frente a ti – sonrió picaramente

Harry solo sonrió, pero sabia que era verdad, iba a ser una gran tentación – ¿bajamos a las tres escobas? – propuso antes que los malos pensamientos se apoderaran de su imaginación y acercándose a Hermione le susurro – te ves preciosas

- Gracias, Harry - Sonrió ella

Lo que para ellos era la hora del té, para Hermione era el almuerzo, Harry no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba la comida del pueblo, probó toda clase de pasteles que le ofrecían y varias Cerveza de Mantequilla, Ron doblo la dotación de Harry.

- Propongo que visitemos la Confitería de Honeydukes – ofreció Harry cuando terminaron

- Excelente idea – lo apoyó Ron

- Aprovechare para comprar las provisiones de la semana – confirma Ginny

Los cuatro salieron y se dirigieron a la tienda, estaba tal cual la recordaba Harry, sus estantes repletos de la más numerosa variedad de dulces y golosinas nunca antes vista

- ¿Chocolates colorantes? – les pegunta Seamus mientras se les acerca

- No, gracias – rechaza Ginny con cara de duda

- ¿Cómo estuvo la visita por el castillo, Hermione? – pregunto Dean

- Agotadora – contesta mientras toma una barrita de MasticaTica – ¿Cómo sabias de la visita al castillo?

- A mi primo le llegó su carta, mis tíos estaban atacados, pero cuando supieron la verdad de mí, quedaron felices, ya somos dos magos en la familia – contó entusiasmadísimo – claro que no hemos contado todo – bajó la voz – prefiero que no se enteren de ustedes saben quien

- No te preocupes, por ahora no se ha sabido nada de Voldemort, todo esta muy tranquilo – contesto Harry convincente

Un gran grito de terror rompió la amena conversación de los chicos, los seis Gryffindor miraron por las grandes ventanas de la tienda hacia fuera, vieron un intenso humo verde que cubría un sector de la calle justo frente a la confitería y la gente corría alrededor de este

- ¿Decías, Harry? – dijo Ron, y todos salieron de la tienda junto con la multitud que se aglomeraba formando un circulo al rededor del humo esperando que se disipará

- Luna... ¿qué esta pasando? – pregunto Ginny cuando se reunieron junto al resto de alumnos

- Hola Ginny…. te estaba buscando, el trabajo del profesor Binns, sobre los enanos de Bélgica...

- ¡Luna! – la llamo Hermione

- Hola Hermione, como estas, felicidades por el paseo a Hogwarts y tu nombramiento como...

- ¡¡LUNA!! ¿QUÉ PASO? – grito Ron, mostrando el humo que se mantenía intenso

- Un chico de cuarto, esta en medio del humo que salió de esa caja de grageas de todos los sabores – informó

- Ron, Harry, hagan algo – decía Ginny desesperada

- ¿Pero que? – contesto Ron

- No sé... algún hechizo – suplico Hermione

- ¡¡DISPERSIP!! – grito Harry y una ráfaga de viento salió de su varita, atravesó el humo dividiéndolo, eso permitió ver a un chico de piel clara y cabellos castaños ondulados, que estaba azul violeta con claras muestra de asfixia

- Se esta ahogando – gritaban los que se reunían

De entre la multitud de gente apareció la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Phyldilla y el profesor Flitwick, miraron asustados el cuadro, el profesor Phyldilla alzo su varita y grito – ¡¡ESPERZAR!! – una ráfaga de viento muy parecida a la que Harry había provocado salió de la varita del profesor rodeando y envolviendo el humo, luego como si lo jalara lo subió hasta mas arriba de sus cabezas y desapareció, el publico estallo en aplausos y vitoreo para el profesor, el resto del profesorado corrió a socorrer al niño y se lo llevaron ante el asombro de Harry y los demás.

- ¡Vaya! – comento Ginny – que gran hechizo

- No es gran cosa – contesto irritado Ron – Harry también lo hizo – dijo mirando a Harry

Harry se sentía defraudado de sí mismo, había hecho por primera vez un hechizo fuera del castillo y no le tuvo resultados, una gran molestia se asomo en su corazón, le molesto que todos admiraran al profesor y no a él, de repente su conciencia hablo, seria que estaba tan acostumbrado a la fama y los halagos que ahora le molestaba que un simple profesor le quitara su fama, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar esa idea, el nunca había deseado ser famoso, siempre pedía ser tratado como el resto, no podía molestarle que los aplausos fueran para un profesor, pero si, le molestaba y no lo podía evitar.

- Déjalo Harry – le hablo Ron – todos sabemos que tú eres mejor que ese intento de profesor

- ¿Que?... a mí... no me molesta que el profesor... – pero no siguió hablando, sabia que si le molestaba

- Harry, Ron... tienen que ver esto – los llamo Hermione mostrando un envase en el suelo

- Grageas de todos los sabores ¿qué tiene? – pregunto Ron agachándose para tomarlo

- ¡No! – lo freno Hermione – mira este extremo de la caja

- Una mano blanca – anuncio Harry acercándose para verlo mejor

- Harry, recuerdas el hechizo que nos enseño Lupin el año pasado, el desenmascaro – pregunto Hermione, Harry movió la cabeza en aprobación y con la varita aun firme en su mano derecha la dirigió a la caja

- ¡DESESMASCARO! – pronuncio Harry, la caja comenzó a vibrar levemente y de improviso una luz verde salió disparada para perderse en el cielo azul índigo

- Lo sabia – dijo Hermione dando un pequeños saltitos de alegría – era obvio que tenia que haber otro hechizo oculto

- Muy bien Hermione – felicitó Ron dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – ahora explícanos, quien intentó atacar al chico...

- Mails Otto – interrumpió Luna llegando al grupo, venia muy despeinada – cuarto año Ravenclaw

- Gracias por la información, Luna – agradeció Ginny – Hermione acaba de descubrir que la caja guardaba otro hechizo mas y nos iba a explicar

- El hechizo de cerca de humo no es letal – continuo Hermione – pero si puede causar grandes problemas si es usado en exceso, como lo fue ahora

- Si fue usado en exceso es porque quien atacó al chico quería asegurarse que surgiera efecto – concluyo Harry

- Y para estar doblemente seguro... – hablo Hermione

- Doble hechizo – concluyo Harry

- ¡¡Vaya!! somos buenos para resolver misterios – sonrió Ron

- Si señor Auror – sonrió Ginny – toma este pañuelo y recoge la caja

- ¿La caja? – miro asustado - ¿para qué?

- Para seguir investigando – finalizó Hermione

- Hay viene el profesor Dumbledore – anuncio Luna

- Vamonos – los llamo Harry mientras guardaba la caja en una bolsa – a la tienda de los gemelos

Cuatro Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw ingresaron a una tienda casi a las afueras del pueblo. Estaba llena de clientes; todos alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry no podía acercarse a los estantes. Miró fijamente alrededor, alzando la vista sobre las cajas que se amontonaban hasta el techo: allí estaba el Turrón de Hemorragia Nasal, uno de los más populares dulces en la época de estudiante de los gemelos. Había cajas llenas de varitas mágicas de broma, cajas de plumas, de gran variedad, desde las que comprobaban la ortografía, escribían solas y respondían solas. Harry fue abriendo paso hacia el mostrador. Hermione, Ginny y Luna habían logrado abrirse paso con dificultad hasta el mostrador chocando por fin con Harry.

- ¿Y Ron? – pregunto Ginny

- ¡¡HARRYYY!!

- Hay esta Ron – señalo Luna al pelirrojo que estaba literalmente boca abajo, sujeto solo de los pies enredados en una cuerda roja que colgaba del techo

- Un Sickles por probar nuestro atrapaté - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, un Fred radiante estaba ante ellos, trayendo puesto un juego de túnicas de color naranjo que destacaban magníficamente con su pelo rojizo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? - Se dieron la mano – Hermione, Ginny mi hermanita – la abrazó alzándola con efusividad – ¿todo bien?

- No – se quejo Ginny – debiste haberme dicho que los de séptimo se quedaban a dormir en el pueblo, yo debo volver en unas horas mas

- Esas son las regalías de los adultos – sonrió Fred – pero tienes una hora de recorrer nuestra tienda, yo te guió, ¿Vamos Harry?

- Voy a bajar a Ron

- Ah, Vaya, me olvidaba

- ¡¡PELIRROJO COLGANDO!! – una voz cruzó la tienda llamando la atención de todos – George estaba parado tras de Ron mirándolo sin parar de reír

- ¡¡Ya!!... por favor... ¡¡bájenme!! - pedía Ron moviéndose como culebra

- Si continua así mas tiempo, toda su sangre se le ira a la cabeza y en algunos minutos le explotará y manchara todo el lugar de sangre y sesos – comento Luna mirando a Ron con aires perdidos

- Luna, eso no sucederá – le contradijo Hermione

- Mejor, no arriesgarse... ¡George! – lo llamo Fred – baja a Ron, no quiero que esto quede lleno de sangre, espantará a los clientes

Dos entretenidas horas, pasaron recorriendo toda la tienda de los hermanos Weasley, tenían una inmensa variedad de bromas, mucho más que la de Zonkos, probaron todo los que se les presentaba frente y compraron provisiones para todo un año, ya pasada las seis de la tarde, decidieron retirarse, Ginny y Luna debían regresar al castillo. Salieron de la tienda cuando el cielo ya tomaba un azul grisáceo, caminaron a la salida del pueblo.

- Los veré el Lunes – de despidió Ginny

- Ronald si sientes alguna presencia en tu habitación, que no te asusten son los Nigunis que habitan en el pueblo de noche

- Luna, los Nigunis no existes, es una creencia mitológica – dijo Hermione ya cansada

- Las personas incrédulas como tu, no entienden a las criaturas mágicas no vivientes

- Luna, en ningún libro aparece mencionados los Nigunis, es porq...

- Me cuidare Luna, no te preocupes – le atropelló las palabras Ron

- Vayan con precaución – las despidió Harry y las chicas comenzaron a caminar, hasta perderse - ¿Porque insistes en discutir con Luna? – le pregunto a Hermione

- Me desespera que crea todo lo que la estúpida revista de su padre publica

- Luna es feliz creyendo en esas cosas – comento Ron

- La estas defendiendo, "Ronald" – se burló Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara

- No pelen por tonteras, propongo un bocadillo en las tres escobas – sugirió Harry

Al ingresar a las tres escobas, se dirigieron a la mesa mas apartada, solo algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, todos de séptimo año, ocupaban mesas, parecía que el pueblo fuera solo para ellos, y ellos lo dominaran.

- Voy por unas cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Harry parándose de la mesa

- Porque mejor pides unos Hidromiel caliente con especias... o unos Whisky de fuego... o unos... – comento Ron con cara maliciosa

- Ron, no tenemos permitido pedir ese tipo de bebidas – le reclamo Hermione

- Nosotros no, Harry si – finalizo orgulloso, Harry lo miro y Hermione intercambio mirada de uno a otro, Harry permaneció mirando a Ron, "por que no, ya era mayor de edad, había podido conjurar un hechizo en medio de la calle del pueblo, podía hacer lo que deseara, además hace tiempo que anhelaba probar un poco de licor mágico

- ¿Hidromiel con especias o Whisky de fuego? – pregunto sonriendo

- ¡Ninguno! – bramo Hermione

- Whisky de fuego – confirmo Ron ignorándola

- Ustedes, no pueden... no deben – recriminaba la castaña

- Hermione, relájate – la paró Ron – solo será un vasito, pequeño, para probar – la abrazó Ron. La castaña lo miro con duda y temerosa de la actitud cariñosa de su amigo

- Si nos sentimos mal, prometo quitar los vasos de la mesa – le dijo Harry cerrándole un ojo. Hermione suspiró resignada

- Faltan pocas semanas para cumplir mis 17 años – razono – yo prefiero... Hidromiel caliente con especias

..

..

..

..

..

...

LO SIENTO... SUFRI UN SECUESTRO EXTRATERRESTE ... PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y CON INTERNET EN CASA...


	10. Travesura de Alumnos

Capitulo 10 "Travesuras de Alumnos"

.

.

- La luz calaba por una ventana pegando justo en sus ojos, tenía sed, su garganta sufría una falta de líquido insoportable, la cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que se partiría en mil pedazos, pero no era el dolor de la cicatriz, este era un dolor desde el centro de su cerebro. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado y sus ojos se negaban a abrir

- ¡Harry... Harry... habré la puerta!

La voz con mayor claridad y fuerza, partía los tímpanos de Harry, Ron del otro lado de la puerta daba fuertes golpes y llamaba con mayor insistencia. Harry como pudo, se enderezo y camino hacia esta abriéndola con dificultad

- Estuve a punto de llamar al conserje para que derribara la puerta – dijo ingresando en la habitación. Harry lo miro dudoso y regreso a la cama - ¿cómo estuvo la noche? – sonrió el pelirrojo

- Me duele la cabeza – comento Harry

- Estoy seguro que si... y también... estoy seguro que no es por la cicatriz – dijo abriendo el closet y sacando ropa – se nos paso la mano con el Whisky de fuego, suerte que Hermione estaba con nosotros... ¡Ah! nos esta esperando abajo

- ¿No te duele la cabeza? – pregunto sorprendido del animo de Ron

- Fue una noche horrible, Hermione preparo una poción... tiene un poco para ti – Ron miró a Harry sonriente – lo mejor fue que no pudo decirme nada porque ella también tomó de la poción... te espero abajo

Harry se levanto con el cuerpo adolorido, se vistió, la cabeza se le partía en dos, y su estomago lo sentía pesado. Al llegar al rellano final distinguió a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo, Harry sonrió como pudo y camina paso lento hasta ella. Hermione le entrego la poción y Harry sin dudarlo se empino la botella sin siquiera preguntar el contenido, de inmediato sintió como si tomara mucha agua que lo hidrataba desde la punta de su pelo hasta los pies, su garganta se abrió y el dolor de cabeza desapareció

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó feliz por el resultado de la poción

- Gracias – sonrió Hermione

- Nos hemos pasado por algunas horas del desayuna, así que los invito a almorzar – propuso Ron

- ¿Tú, Ron, nos invitas a almorzar? – ironizo Hermione recogiendo su bolso

- Yo invito... ustedes pagan – el trío rió a carcajadas mientras salían del hostal

Caminaban en dirección a las tres escobas, comentando la alegre noche que habían tenido, dos vasos de Whisky de fuego habían bastado para que todo a su alrededor les provocara risa

Fue muy gracioso, Ron, miraste a Madame Rosmerta y te pusiste a cantar – detallaba Harry sin podes parar de reír – y luego te paraste y fuiste directamente hasta la barra, la miraste y le dijiste lo hermosa que se veía

- A ti también te hizo efecto el trago, Harry – lo interrumpió Ron algo colorado – no te acuerdas las muchas veces que le repetías a Hermione que la amabas y nada los iba a separar... sin mencionar el beso que se dieron y que no me contaron... si no es por el Whisky de fuego, mis mejores amigos me ocultan que se han besado

Harry paro de reír y se pudo colorado, Hermione se puso igual de roja que Harry, hasta su pelo tomo un pelirrojo leve. El resto de la tarde la pasó paseando por el pueblo y sus alrededores. Al caer la noche ya estaban cansados y decidieron ir a la cama temprano.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó por la bulla en el pasillo, podía escuchar como mucha gente caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Buenos días Harry – saludo Ron irrumpiendo en la pieza, ya traía el uniforme del colegio

- Buenos días Ron - saludo Harry tapando sus ojos de la luz que invadía la pieza – ¿que hora es?

- Hora de irnos a Hogwarts – contesto su amigo saliendo de la habitación

Minutos después Harry se unió a Ron y Hermione en la sala de espera, caminaron hacia la calle principal del pueblo donde varios carruajes estaban dispuestos a llevar a los de séptimo devuelta al colegio

- Gran fin de semana ¿no? – comento Neville acercándose al trío una ves en el Gran Comedor – realmente deseo que todos los fin de semanas fueran como este

- Si… - lo apoyo Ron – pasare toda la semana deseando que llegué el viernes

- Espero que ese deseo también afecte tus deberes y tareas – comento como si nada Hermione tomando asiendo en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ahí disfrutando de su desayuno

- Hoy nos reuniremos con el equipo de Quidditch – informo Harry escribiendo sobre un pergamino

- Hola chicos… ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana? – se incorporo Ginny al desayuno

- De maravillas – contesto Ron - ¿el tuyo? ¿nos extrañaste?

- Estuvo de maravillas y la verdad no los extrañe ni un minuto – sonrió ampliamente mientras preparaba una tostada con mermelada, Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido

- Ginny… creo que tomare tu propuesta para elegir el próximo cazador para Gryffindor – comento Harry

- Perfecto… - se alegro la pelirroja – avisare al resto del equipo, ¿te parece una reunión hoy a las 4?

- Perfecto… - contesto Harry

El lunes pasó como todos los lunes… durmiendo en la mañana y tratando de descifrar las clases de invocaciones, lo que Harry y Ron disfrutaron fue la reunión con el equipo de Quidditch en el campo de juego

- Excelente decisión… - finalizo el debate Harry – entonces serán Bathsh de cuarto año, Schmidt y Lynch de quinto, los que se probarán para el puesto, de ellos saldrá el nuevo cazador

- La selección será este viernes y el sábado comenzaran las practicas… así que disfruten sus últimos días de descanso – finalizo Ron y todos los integrantes del equipo se retiraron rumbo al castillo, antes de que oscureciera

- ¿Como estuvo la reunión? - se acerco Hermione a los tres jugadores que conversaban en el centro del campo

- Será difícil remplazarte – comento Ginny con una sonrisa

- Pero no imposible, encontraran a alguien mejor que yo

- Hasta ahora tenemos tres buenos candidatos – dijo Ron tomando su escoba - ¿vamos a cenar?

- Venia a buscarlos para ir al comedor – informo Hermione

- Tengo mucha hambre – comento Harry tomando su escoba y avanzando hacia el castillo

- Harry Potter tiene hambre…. – rió Hermione y Ginny Harry las miro sin entender

- Esa frase es de Ron – continuo riendo Ginny

- Ha sido un día agotador… - se justifico Harry

Los cuatro atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts y entraron al castillo hasta la puerta del comedor, Harry y Ron avanzaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se detuvo al ver que Ginny no avanzaba, estaba con la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin

- ¡¡Ginny... Ginny…!! - la llamaba pero la pelirroja no contesto, Hermione se acerco a ella y la zarandeó del brazo - … Ginny ¿estas bien?

- Eehh… si… debo ir a la sala común… luego los alcanzo – dijo torpemente y salio del comedor

Hermione miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y el rubio mas popular de las serpientes también se paraba de su mesa para abandonar el comedor - ¡No… imposible! susurro Hermione, debía de ser una coincidencia.

La semana había pasado rápidamente y los profesores comenzaban a provocar estrés estudiantil, Harry Ron y Hermione salían de su última clase el viernes, aun era temprano antes de la selección del próximo cazador

- Lastima que este sábado no podremos ir a Hogsmeade… - soltó Ron bajando las escaleras

- Podremos ir el domingo – dijo Hermione

- Preferiría ir a ver a Hagrid – dijo Harry - … ¿alguno de ustedes se a dado cuenta que hay una niña siguiéndonos?

El trío volteo y solo vio a una pequeña sentada a los pies de un pilar hojeando un libro

- No Harry… nadie nos sigue… solo es una niña y esta leyendo

- Con el libro al revés… - comento el ojiverde

- Es Jeanet de primer año… - informo Hermione

- Si… lo se… es extraño… ha estado en todos los pasillo por lo que hemos pasado – comento Harry aun mirándola, la niña levanto su vista tímidamente y al percatarse que la miraban volvió a esconderse tras su libro

- Tenemos temas mas importantes – soltó Ron – deja que la niña lea como quiera su libro… puede que sea familiar de Luna

- Comemos algo antes de volver a la sala común

- Excelente idea Hermione – apoyo Ron

Entraron al comedor, y llamo su atención que la mesa de los Hufflepuff estaba casi desocupada, siendo que las otras tres estaban completas

- ¿Tendrán alguna fiestesita y no fuimos invitados? – pregunto Ron mientras tomaban asiento

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sirvió, estaba en su primera mordida al bollo de carne, cuando Cappar, alumno de Hufflepuff, se asomo a la puesta del gran comedor y grito a todo pulmón

- ¡¡La sala de Hufflepuff fue atacada!!

Un silencio profundo se apodero del salón, los profesores que se encontraban cenando se pusieron de pie, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron de reojo y junto con todos los presentes en el gran salón formaron parte del bullicio que se provoco al tratar todos de salir en dirección de la sala común de los tejones

Corrieron junto a la muchedumbre, fueron aplastados varias veces, todos conocían el pasillo que daba a la sala común de Hufflepuff pero no exactamente como entrar en ella,

Harry había pasado mas de una ves por ese pasillo y jamás imagino que hay se encontraba la entrada a sala común de los tejones, hasta que se vio obligado a entrar en ella el años pasado para llegar al salón de las velas, sabia que la entrada era una puerta grande de dos hojas de madera tallas con una gran H en el centro de cada una, se esforzaron por llegar hasta lo mas al frente de la multitud y tener una panorámica completa de la situación, de inmediato pudieron distinguir la ya conocida habitación cuadrada, amplia, en cada pared había una chimenea pequeña, en dos de las cuatro esquinas se encontraban dos puertas de tipo gótico, con arcos de media punta, que permitía ver los primeros escalones de una escalera que subía en forma de caracol.

- ¿Alguien siente que esto ya lo hemos vivido? – pregunto Ron mirando la panorámica, Harry miraba con interés un grupo de alumnos de la casa de las serpientes

- El año pasado, cuando atacaron esta sala – recordó Hermione

- Pobres Hufflepuff… todo les pasa a ellos – apareció de entre la gente Luna, el trío se abrió para darle espacio y en un extraño movimiento Harry tomo del brazo a Hermione y la atrajo hacia el cubriéndola con su cuerpo

Hermione miro a Harry extrañada, preguntándole con la mirada lo que sucedía el solo sonrió, pero luego miro nuevamente hacia las serpientes y fulmino con la mirada a Vemont, que no quitaba sus ojos de Hermione, este al percatarse de la mirada de Harry solo sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la sala común

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? – volvió a preguntar Ron, mirando con interés hacia la sala común afectada

- Travesuras de alumnos, entraron y revolvieron varias cosas, sacaron algunos dulces pero nada importante… - se encogió de hombros Luna

- ¿¿Alumnos de otras casa?? – se altero Hermione

- Así dicen… Seria raro que los mismos Hufflepuff lo hubieran hecho – contesto Luna – especial son las manos blancas pintadas por todas las paredes

- Manos blancas – dijo Ron mirando a sus compañeros, Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par

- Es terrible – se horrorizo Hermione – los ataques fueron provocados por alumnos… la mano blanca son alumnos… eso es de bárbaros…

- Todo esta bien… por favor alumnos regresen a sus actividades diarias – se escucho la voz de la profesora Sinistra

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse en dirección al comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que hacer lo mismo para evitar ser aplastados, caminaron hasta entrar al comedor, y sentarse en su mesa

- Que mala suerte tienen los Hufflepuff, su casa parece blanco de guerra – señaló Ron mientras preparaba su plato

- Creen que tenga que ver con las velas… pueden estarlas buscando de nuevo – comento Harry

- Es poco probable… las velas fueron encontradas, Voldemort las perdió y… Anais se llevo la de ella y Harry tiene las suyas…más bien esto es otro asunto… alumnos entrando a robar a otras salas comunes…. Es algo incomprensible

- Hola… otra vez… - volvió Luna sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron – tengo información que les podría interesar

- e euchao – Ron la incito a hablar

- A la sala de Hufflepuff entraron cuatro estudiantes, vestidos de negro con capa y capucha, asustaron a los alumnos que estaban ahí y se llevaron cosas como plumas, libros, algunos artefactos muggles

- ¿Como sabes todo eso? – interrogo Harry sorprendido de toda la información que podía entregar la rubia

- Escuche cuando unas chicas se lo contaban al profesor Dumbledore… la profesora McGonagall ordeno la revisión de todas las salas comunes para encontrar a los responsables "de este acto de verdadera fechoría" – finalizo imitando la voz de la profesora

- Muy bien hecho, Luna – sonrió Ron, Harry y Hermione lo miraron extrañado

- Gracias Ronald – sonrio Luna satisfecha y un brillo se noto en sus ojos

- Bien… - Harry interrumpió el raro momento – eso nos confirma que son alumnos los que provocan los ataques

- Y su marca es la mano blanca que estaba en las cartas que enviaron a comienzo de año… - agrego Hermione

- ¿Por qué alumnos atacarían a otros alumnos? – pregunto Ron sin entender

- Es temporada de Blandert – comento Luna – pueden controlar la mente de un mago por periodos de tiempo…

- Los Blandert no exis……

- Hermione – interrumpió Harry apretó su manos y negó con la cabeza cuando la castaña lo miro

- ¿Porque el silencio?- Pregunto el rubio, se encontraban en el balcón de la torre de astronomía, la mas alta del castillo, ya había oscurecido, desde ahí se podía ver el costado del castillo que daba al gran comedor y como los alumnos abandonaban poco a poco ese lugar, un tenue candelabro de tres velas los iluminaba, ella solo se encogió de hombros y continuo mirando hacia el gran comedor

- Si quieres estar allá, nadie te lo impide – soltó con arrogancia

- Lo se, - sonrió la pelirroja divertida por el comentario – pero estoy aquí – agrego mirando a los grises ojos que adoraba

- Entonces el silencio es por …

- Mis amigos … - soltó con un suspiro de resignación

- Lunática, la sabelotodo, san Potter y la comadreja – comento con despresio, Ginny lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- Bien, bien - dijo Draco resignado por la cara de enojo de Ginny – que hay con tus "amigos"

- No son solo ellos, están mis compañeras de casa – agrego Ginny acercándose al rubio que estaba apoyado con los brazos en la baranda mirándola de lado – les miento…

- Deja de mentirles – contesto el rubio como si nada, Ginny lo miro sin entender – te molesta mentirles, lo entiendo – argumento ante la mirada de Ginny

- ¿No te parece extraña toda esta situación?

- No – contesto Draco con toda la inexpresión característica de su voz, Ginny no pudo ocultar su asombro

- No te parece extraño, - estaba molesta, angustiada - tu… y… yo, aquí, escondidos de todo Howgarts, mintiéndoles a todos aquellos que confían en mi…

- "Jamás, nunca, vuelvas a escribirme" – recito Draco para callar a Ginny – fue lo que escribiste después de mi cuarta carta……

Ginny sonrió al recodar el momento que la lechuza negra con el sello Malfoy colgado del cuello golpeaba su ventana en la madriguera

- Y aun así aquí estas… - sonrió de medio lado Malfoy volteándose completamente hacia la pelirroja - ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… - se sincero la pelirroja – cuando leí la primera carta creí que alguien podía necesitar una amiga, conteste, luego tu respondiste y dejaste que te conociera, pero cuando revelaste tu nombre, fue extraño, me asuste, estaba aterrada, te dije mi nombre para que entendieras lo mala que era la situación

- Sabia que la situación estaba mal desde que empecé a esperar con ansias que la lechuza llegara con respuesta, saber tu nombre lo empeoro - dijo acercándose a la pelirroja suavemente, le tomo una de sus manos – saber que eras tu la que con simples frases escrita en papel me tranquilizaba era inquietante, no deje de enviar lechuzas, te intercepté en el callejón Diagon, no acepte un no por respuesta – Ginny volvió a sonreír, el rubio sabia como debilitarla – porque de una pequeña semilla, se logra la mas bellas de las flores - finalizo acercándose peligrosamente

La noche nublada volvía mas oscura la oscuridad, las luces del castillo se comenzaban a desvanecer poco a poco y una débil brisa otoñal los acompañaba en ese balcón, Ginny sintió el roce de sus dedos con los de el, su piel fría no impedía sentir el calor que emanaba del rubio, unos 10 centímetro mas grande que ella tubo que inclinarse para rozar sus labios, calidos, suaves y dulces, pensó estar probando una taza de tibio chocolate liquido, volvió a rozarlos, pero ella retrocedió unos centímetros dejándolo con sus labios besando el aire, Draco abrió los ojos, incrédulo a lo sucedido

- ¿Sabes cuantas chicas morirían por un momento conmigo? - pregunto molesto

- No soy como todas las chicas – se burlo Ginny – y lo sabes

- Lamentablemente – comento Draco en susurro que Ginny escucho claro

- Es hora de irme – dijo alejándose para mirar su reloj – adiós – le dio un fugas beso en la cara y salio rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras el rubio la miraba perplejo

.

...

.


	11. Reconciliacion

**Capitulo 11 "Reconciliación" **

-

- Hola Hagrid – saludaron los tres Griffyndor en la puerta de la cabaña, Hagrid los recibió con una gran sonrisa

- Harry, Ron, Hermione – les permitió el paso, la cabaña seguía tal como los chicos las recordaban, cada ves que Harry entraba en ella una ola de recuerdos lo inundaba, cada rincón, cada mueble, cada pedacito de esa vieja cabañuela tenia un pedazo de historia, especialmente del año pasado, miro la alfombra y frente a la chimenea y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de Hermione sobre ella siendo parte de él – se habían olvidado de este viejo amigo

- Jamás… - sonrió Hermione sentando en un gran banco que la elevaba varios centímetros del suelo junto a los otros dos - … el tiempo es poco

- Fang… - Saludo Ron al enorme perro que lo babeaba cariñosamente - ¿húmedo como siempre?

- Hagrid saco de una alacena tazas y puso la enorme tetera al fuego, saco unas galletas de extraña procedencia y les ofreció, el trío negó al unísono

- ¿Cómo van las clases?

- Excelente

- Terribles

Contestaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Vaya… - sonrió Hagrid – veo que nada cambia

- No… nada – agrego Harry al comentario, la tetera sonó inundando toda la habitación con un agradable olor a te de hoja

Harry y Ron comenzaron poniendo a Hagrid al tanto del equipo de Quidditch y algunas de sus tácticas, contando con detalles la primera practica realizada el día anterior, Hermione tomo su turno para contar sobre las nuevas materias, lo mucho que extrañaban al profesor Lupin

- Un mes desde que comenzaron las clases y aun no tenemos DCAO – se quejo Hermione tomando su taza para tomar el ultimo sorbo de te

- Lupin no contesta ninguna de mis cartas - agrego Harry – quizás nesecite ayuda

- No, Harry… Lupin esta bien… - dijo Hagrid tranquilizándolo - algo rasguñado y quizás hambriento, peor con vida, te lo aseguro, Dumbledore no permitiría que le sucediera nada

- No es que tenga algún problema con Dumbledore, pero tienen que admitir, todo lo que planea… nunca sale bien - expreso Ron

- Lupin regresara pronto – aseguro Hagrid – sin las velas quien no debe ser nombrado no tiene ninguna posibilidad de volver… si lo intenta será en muchos años mas… Lupin esta en una misión personal…

- ¿¡Misión personal!? – preguntaron sin comprender

- No pregunten mas… no puedo decir nada mas

- ¿En que clase de misión personal? – interrogo Harry

- No… no puedo decir nada,,, solo les diré que si Lupin necesitaba hacer lo que fue a hacer es decisión de el y de Dumbledore

- Lo sabía… Dumbledore y algún plan que salio mal – argumento Ron convencido, Hagrid lo miro molesto

- Ron!!! – lo regaño Hermione – será mejor que esperemos a Lupin y se lo preguntemos directamente

- Bien dicho Hermione – apoyo Hagrid

- Hablando de sutetos panamormales – interrumpió Ron, Harry y Hermione lo miraron divertidamente extrañados y luego se echaron a reír a carcajadas - ¿De que se ríen? - pregunto molesto

- Sucesos….

- Paranormales…

- Eso decía en una revista muggle… - se defendió el pelirrojo ante la risa de sus amigos

- Sucesos paranormales es cuando en casas de muggles llegan a vivir fantasmas – explico Hermione entre risa

- Por que los muggles complican todo… - se quejo Ron

- Para los muggles no es normal tener fantasmas en sus casas – interfirió Harry

- Bien… ya ni se porque el comentario – se encogió de hombros Ron – solo quería contarle a Hagrid sobre la mano blanca

- La mano blanca – repitió el semigigante – estoy enterado de todo lo sucedido… pero tengan claro algo… y escúchenme bien… manténganse lejos de ese asunto

- Están atacando alumnos – interfirió sorprendida Hermione ante el comentario de Hagrid

- Comprendo tu molesta Hermione, pero este asunto no los incumbe

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort me incumbe, esta volviendo a tacar y la orden no se hace presente – intervino Harry

- Pareciera que a Dumbledore el tema no le preocupara - poyo Ron

- Ese es el punto - acentuó Hagrid con voz alta asustando a algunos cuervos que dormían en su ventana – este asunto no tiene nada… nada que ver con el señor tenebroso

- ¿No? – pregunto Ron

- Por supuesto que no – se molesto Hagrid

- Estas seguro – insistió recibiendo como repuesta una hosca mirada del semigigante – si… estas seguro – sonrió sin ganas

- La orden del fénix y Dumbledore principalmente tiene completamente vigilado al señor tenebroso… estos ataques no tienen nada que ver, son solo un grupo de alumnos reviviendo viejas leyendas

- ¿Viejas leyendas, Hagrid?… - interrumpió Harry

- No… no es necesario que sepan mas, en cuanto Minerva y los otros profesores descubran quienes son los rufianes, tendrán graves problemas

- Pero cual es la vieja leyenda – insistió Harry

- HOOO… mira como el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes – finalizo la conversación poniéndose de pie – será mejor que regresen al castillo para almorzar

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie, algo decepcionados

- Hagrid… - se volteo Harry antes de salir de la chimenea – no te parece que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para que dejes de ocultarnos cosas

- No te estoy ocultando nada…. Que sea de tu importancia – sonrió tiernamente – y tu Harry siempre serás para mi ese niñito que deje en la puerta de tus tíos

Ante este comentario Harry no pudo reprochar, su corazón se apretó y salio de la cabaña hacia los grande terrenos prometiendo volver

Retornaron al castillo justo para la hora de almuerzo, claro eran los únicos de séptimo curso y por ser domingo muy pocos alumnos comieron en el comedor, toda su charla se centro en la leyenda de "la mano blanca"

Ya habían perdido gran parte del día, ir a Hogsmeade no era buena idea, decidieron volver a la sala común a descansar

- ¡Ron, Hermione! – llamo una chica de sexto de Gryffindor mientras se acercaba – tenemos un problema con tres alumnos de segundo

- Que fue ahora – pregunto Ron molesto

- Por alguna razón están pegados al techo del salón de adivinación – rió al mirar a Ron – algo de una apuesta

- Bien… yo me haré cargo – se resigno Hermione

- No… - interrumpió Ron – estoy seguro que es ese mocoso de Trippert… me tiene fastidiado… los veo en la sala común

Con una mueca camino tras la prefecta de sexto curso, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la sala común, Harry miraba constantemente a Hermione, esforzándose en leer sus pensamientos, pero algo estaba fallando, algo no salía como debía, o realmente Hermione no estaba pensando en nada, la castaña conocía todos los movimientos del moreno y se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba planeando.

- No lo lograras – soltó como si nada, Harry la miro sin comprender – mis pensamientos ya no están a tu disposición – sonrió

- ¿Estas cerrando tu mente? – en respuesta Hermione rió con satisfacción – pero… tu…

- No es occlumancia… aunque es tan efectivo como esa ciencia – continuo Hermione sin para de caminar, pero Harry estaba molesto parando su caminar, al percatarse que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado paro su marcha

Harry camino con paso firme y al pasar junto a ella soltó palabras con enojo – cada ves te alejas mas de mi - y continuo dejando a Hermione sin entender nada

La castaña lo siguió hasta la sala común pero no estaba allí, los alumnos de cursos menores aprovechaban de esta, tomo su lectura ligera del librero y salio, estaba algo confundida, algo preocupada y agradecía unos minutos sola, bajo y salio a los terrenos, la tarde estaba fresca, rodeo el castillo y se introdujo entre unos matorrales que daban a un jardín escondido, descubrimiento de Ron en sexto, y que ella misma lo había hechizado para protegerlo de chismosos, era su jardín, tomo asiento en una de las bancas que había convocado hace dos años atrás y abrió su libro y aunque leía frase por frase sus pensamientos seguían con Harry.

Un ruido llamo su atención y el sauce se movió con brusquedad

- ¿Harry, eres tu?... ¿Ron?

- Siento desilusionar – dijo un chico saliendo de entre las ramas, delgado casi huesudo, pelo plomizo, tez tan pálida como la de Malfoy y unos ojos enormes de color gris, su cara alargada dejaba ver notorias ojeras

- Ho… he… ¿Vermon cierto? – pregunto Hermione levantándose de su silla, el chico afirmo con su cabeza acercándose tímidamente – ¿como encontraste este lugar? – pregunto preocupada mirando sobre el hombro del chico

- Recorriendo los terrenos encontré un sector de ellos hechizado - comento sin mucha ganas – me demore cuatro días en dar con el contra hechizo

- Vaya… - exclamo Hermione sorprendida, volviendo a tomar asiento, Vermont camino algunos pasos y se sentó junto a ella – me demore una semana en realizar el ocultamiento correctamente

- Es un bello jardín, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? – pregunto el muchacho

- Fue petición de Harry y Ron, necesitábamos un lugar donde tomar aire fresco lejos de las miradas

- Tus amigos, Ron Weasley el rey de Gryffindor y Harry Potter el niño que vivió – sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione

- Si… ellos – rió ante el comentario

- ¿Son cierta todas las historias que se giran a su alrededor? – pregunto curioso

- Todas y cada una de ellas… algunas mas exageradas que otras – confirmo la castaña orgullosa

- También es cierto que el trío lo cierra la mas inteligente bruja que haya pisado Hogwarts

- Hooo…. Bueno… - se sonroj o Hermione – eso no es tan cierto… Yo…

- La modestia también es parte de la inteligencia - sonrió el muchacho

- Gracias… - susurro Hermione bajando la vista al libro que tenia en sus manos

- Los he observado en clases y los pasillos… - comentó mirando también el libro de Hermione – es un milagro encontrarte sola

- Me tomo un tiempo para algo de lectura ligera – sonrió mostrando su libro

- Me han comentado que eres excelente alumnas en Runas Mágicas… bueno tu eres excelente en todo

El sonrojo de Hermione fue evidente, parecía una lamparita roja en medio de la noche - no en todo – susurro manteniendo la vista abajo, de medio lado miro la mano derecha del chico y se percato de la excesiva palidez de su piel, podía ver grandes y profundos rasguños, heridas sobre heridas y un leve temblor en su mano

- Tengo problemas con esa materia – agrego sin dejar de mirarla – crees posible ayudarme y quizás con algo de Leyes Mágicas, mi antigua escuela no la tenia dentro de sus horarios

- No tengo ningún problemas – dijo levantando la vista, lo miro a los ojos y se percato de lo opaco que eran, inexpresivos

- ¿Hermione? – una vos la saco de sus pensamiento

- Harry… - se alegro de verlo, Harry camino hasta ponerse junto a ellos, mirando desafiante al Slytherin - ¿recuerdas a Vermont?

- Hola

- Hola

El saludo de ambos fue seco, frió

- ¿Qué paso con el hechizo de protección? – pregunto Harry sin poder ocultar su enojo

- Vermont pudo deshacerlo – comento Hermione

- Necesitaremos otro hechizo – comento Harry mirando a Hermione, ella le respondió con una mirada de extrañeza

- No los interrumpo mas – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie – Hermione te veré en la biblioteca

- Claro… adiós – sonrió la castaña, Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el chico desapareció entre los matorrales, Hermione se dio vuelta completamente hacia Harry, poniendo sus manos en la cintura molesta – ¿a que se debió toda esa actitud hosca?

- ¿Qué hacia aquí y contigo? – pregunto mirándola enojado

- Encontró el jardín, conversamos – contesto molesta

- Y que significa "te veré en la biblioteca" – Harry alzo la vos

- Lo ayudare con algunas materias – alzo aun mas la voz – Harry… por favor… - se quejo Hermione volviendo a sentarse en su banca y sacando su varita – "avinit Protecto"

Una luz azulina los rodeo en un cuadrado de unos 20 metros de ancho, Harry miro como la luz desaparecía y volvió a mirar a Hermione que ya había abierto su libro, el se sentó junto a ella, sin decir mas palabras, estaba enojado, molesto, confundido, pero sobre todo celoso, no quería pelear con Hermione, no con la posibilidad de alguien mas entre ellos, se limito a mirarla de reojo de ves en cuando y a suspirar para evitar arrebato emocionales, Hermione sabia perfectamente lo que le ocurría a Harry y en el fondo le gustaba verlo así. Pasaron 10 minutos antes que Hermione rompiera el silencio, el frió comenzaba aumentar

- ¿Para que me buscabas?

Harry la miro, pero permaneció callado, Hermione espero una respuesta pacientemente pero al no llegar se volvió a su lectura

- Estaba preocupado – soltó finalmente

Hermione detuvo su lectura y lo miro

- No debí actuar como lo hice, realmente no quise hacerlo

- Lo se - susurro Hermione mirándolo tiernamente, Harry aprovecho el momento para acercarse mas a ella, tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella

- Casi un mes desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros

- ¿Nosotros? – lo miro curiosa Hermione aun sabiendo a que se refería

- Sabes lo que quiero decir – comento Harry fastidiado

- Harry… - lo llamo Hermione dejando su libro a un lado y poniendo su otra mano sobre la de él – todos nuestros años en el mundo mágico han sido difícil, ambos llegamos sin conocer nada de esto, la magia, y tu en meses te convertiste en héroe y yo decidí ser tu amiga… y eso voy a seguir siendo

Ante este comentario Harry soltó las manos de Hermione y se puso de pie enojado, furioso, dio unos pasos y se volteo a mirarla, Hermione lo miro esperando que el moreno comenzara a lanzar maldiciones, se conocían perfectamente y sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando o sintiendo

Hermione se puso de pie y camino junto a Harry, tuvo que empinarse para regalarle un beso en la mejilla un débil buenas noches salio de sus labios y cuando volteo para irse, la mano de Harry apretó fuertemente su brazo, Hermione sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, y su estomago se encogía, un temblor recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza, respiro profundo y tomo valor, ese valor que lo ayudaba frente a Voldemort pero que desaparecía frente a Hermione, y con un ligero impulso la atrajo a su cuerpo y se apodero de sus labios, labios con los que soñaba día a día, el sabor a mil con canela lo embriago, era tocar seda, invadió por completo la boca de Hermione y su corazón se acelero cuando la muchacha lo acepto, todo al mismo ritmo, Harry abrazo por completo a Hermione asegurando su cintura para que no escape, la castaña paso su brazo por detrás de su cuello y se colgó del moreno, tomaron aire varias veces pero no pararon, no querían, no debían, lo estaban disfrutando, porque sabían que los dos lo necesitaban.

Finalmente después de varios minutos Harry se alejo algunos centímetros de Hermione, mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Estas segura de querer ser solo mi amiga?

La castaña se ruborizo a tal extremo que pasaría por una Weasley, y soltó un débil NO

- Te amo… - se resigno Hermione ahora ella capturando los labios del moreno

- Te amo… - contesto Harry entre beso y beso – y nada ni nadie cambiara eso

- Lo se… - sonrió Hermione, Harry la miro y sonrió también

- Si lo sabes… ¿Por qué te niegas a estar conmigo?

- Conoces la historia mejor que yo – le contesto tratando de separase, pero Harry no lo permitió

- La conozco, pero recuerdo que alguien alguna ves me dijo que el futuro era a base de decisiones… y yo decido estar contigo

- Que le vas a decir a Dumbledore o Anais cuando llegue el momento

- La verdad

Volvió a besar a Hermione aun con mas pasión, sus labios, su cuello, su hombro, las imágenes de Hermione entregándose a el, el año anterior aumentaron mas sus deseos y al parecer Hermione también lo recordaba, leves quejidos e innumerables suspiros se apoderaban del ambiente, en la mente de Harry ya estaba la idea de ir a algún lugar mas cómodo

- Por favor… - soltó Ron en vos alta sobresaltando a los chicos – consíganse un aula vacía

- Buena idea - contesto Harry soltando a Hermione y tomando su mano para avanzar, la castaña lo freno

- ¿Esto es una reconciliación? – pregunto acercándose a ellos

- Si

- No

Contestaron Harry y Hermione, ante la respuesta Harry miro molesto a Hermione,

- Quiero decir que… es un secreto – se defendió la castaña – no es conveniente que todo el mundo mágico se entere de nuestra relación

- Si… no es conveniente – apoyo Ron y Harry lo fulmino con la mirada – quiero un año tranquilo y eso incluye lejos a las fans locas y las revistas del corazón

Los tres rieron ante el comentario,

- Es tarde… debemos regresar – dijo Hermione y camino hacia la banca por su libro

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reconciliación?

- Excelente hasta que apareciste - soltó Harry

- Lo siento – se arrepintió Ron sonrojado

---


	12. Espiando bajo la Capa

**Capitulo 12 "Espiando bajo al Capa" **

..

Otra semana mas, se acercaba fines de octubre y la fiesta favorita de todo mago o bruja, a medida que pasaban los días, el fulgor fiestero se hacia notorio en el castillo, el trío Griffyndor caminaba por el pasillo sin mucho animo, habían salido de su clase de encantamientos pensando pasar una hora en el frió aire otoñal

- Hola chicos… - se acerco Ginny al cruzarse con ellos en las escaleras

- ¡Ginny! – saludaron los tres

- Supieron la buena noticia – informo ella muy emocionada

- ¿El gran baile? – pregunto Hermione – todo el castillo habla de ello

- ¡No…! - exclamo impaciente Ginny – se reanudan las clases de DCAO

- ¿¿Lupin regreso?? – soltó Harry

- No lo se… pero ruego a Merlín que si

- ¡Excelente! – exclamo Harry – hay que ir a su despacho - dijo mirando a Hermione

- Acabo de pasar por afuera y esta cerrado – comento Ginny

- ¡Ginny… Ginny! – llamo Luna bajando rápidamente las escaleras – hola chicos dijo al percatarse de los otros

- ¿Cómo estas Luna? – le pregunto Ron a la rubia

- Muy bien gracias – contesto muy educada – ¿como van los entrenamientos de Quidditch?

- Fuertes… pero así deben ser

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se miraron sin entender la situación, Ron siendo cortes con Luna y ella siendo coherente para contestar… era extraño

- Luna… ¿me buscabas? – interrumpió Ginny, Luna quito sus desorbitados ojos de Ron para mirar a Ginny como si fuera la primera ves que la veía

- Ginny… necesito tu ayuda con mi Belladona, sus raíces están por toda mi pieza y como no entraste a Herbologia le puse unas gotas de hierbamate y…

- ¿¿No entraste a Herbologia?? – intervino Ron - Ginebra… donde estabas si no entraste a tu clase

Ginny se puso roja y miro a Luna molesta, Harry y Hermione miraban la escena divertidos, a Ron nunca le venían bien las escenas de hermano mayo y Ginny siempre terminaba acallándolo

- No asistí porque me sentía mal – argumento no muy segura y tomando fuerzas se mostró molesta agregando – asuntos femeninos que no te incuben… Ronald

Ante esta defensa fue Ron el que se puso rojo de la vergüenza

- Ya me siento mejor… me voy a clases – finalizo la menor de los Weasley subiendo las escaleras que anteriormente había bajado

- Los veo luego – se despidió Luna siguiendo a Ginny

Salieron a los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts y agradecieron llevar su bufandas, el aire otoñal era frió, por ello pocos alumnos se encontraban ahí, caminaron hacia el árbol mas lejano de las puertas del castillo y el mas cercano al lago, el árbol que hace años se había vuelto de su propiedad, todo el colegio sabia que allí se reunía san Potter y sus amigos como los denominaba Malfoy

Hermione saco una pluma y un pergamino, comenzó a anotar de un libro que tenia en su falda, Harry se sentó junto a ella, muy cerca, acariciando su antebrazo izquierdo y Ron frente a ellos hablaba de lo mal que estaba el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw

De improviso Hermione dejo de escribir, poniendo todos sus sentidos, después de algunos segundo retomo su escritura, Harry soltaba algunas frases para mantener la conversación con Ron, pero claramente le interesaba mas el brazo de Hermione, esta volvió a parar de escribir y ahora levanto su cabeza mirando hacia su derecha directo al lago, como esperando ver a algo, pero nada, los alumnos mas cercanos estaban a unos 50 metros de distancia

- ¿Que escribes con tantas ganas, Hermione? – pregunto Ron

- El resumen para invocaciones – informo retomando su escritura que ya iba en el segundo pergamino

- ¡¡Grandioso!! – comento entusiasmado – al terminar me lo prestas

- No

- ¿Qué?... pero…

- Tienes que realizar tu propio resumen

- Ron… Hermione… -gritaba Susan Bones que corría hacia ellos, el trío volteo a verla, Ron se puso de pie para esperarla – hay un problema en los baños del primer piso… - dijo mientras llegaba a ellos, tomo aire y continuo – al parecer una grupo de Griffyndor exploto el lugar… y … el prefecto de sexto esta involucrado

- Genial… - ironizo Ron - en nuestra hora de descanso

- Gracias Susan… - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

- Tranquila… - la freno Ron – yo me hago cargo… tu tienes un resumen que terminar

- Es mi deber asistir en casos como este

- Hermione… Ron se hará cargo – apoyo la idea Harry

- Claro que me haré cargo… ¿me acompañas Susan?- dijo asiendo un gesto para que la chica caminara

Hermione vio como Ron conversaba con Susan mientras se alejaban

- ¿Si necesitan mi ayuda? – soltó volviendo a sentarse

- No la necesitaran… - dijo acercándose mas a ella, Harry se dirigía peligrosamente al cuello de Hermione cuando esta se da vuelta y le pega con su pelo en la cara, nuevamente algo llamo su atención

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

- No

- Es… - Hermione rápidamente estiro su brazo y cuerpo hacia su derecha golpeando el aire bruscamente y una corta risita se escucho – se que estas ahí… - hablo Hermione

Harry saco su varita apuntando el aire que Hermione había golpeado,

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar la castaña, tratando de escuchar algo, pero el viento golpeaba las ramas de los árboles y provocaba el habitual ruido del bosque

- ¡Inmovilus! – dijo Harry sin poder aguantar la espera y un golpe aviso que algo había caído

Con mucho cuidado se acercaron, Harry comenzó a tocar el aire, rozando el pasto, hasta que algo choco con su manos, Hermione permanecía detrás del chico expectante, una textura muy conocida para él rozo sus dedos, tomando firmemente la tela la tiro de golpe, la capa de invisibilidad voló del piso descubriendo a una pequeña de primer año

- Es Jeanet… - informo Hermione mirándola, la niña estaba inmóvil pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¡Finite Incantate! – dijo Harry y el hechizo desapareció

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho… - decía la niña soltando a llorar amargamente

- ¿Que hacías espiando? - pregunto Harry entre molesto y confundido

Hermione se arrodilló junto a la niña, mirándola curiosamente, la pequeña de improviso la abraso dejando a Hermione sorprendida sin saber que hacer, miro a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero Harry estaba mas confundido, finalmente Hermione acepto el abraso

- No te asustes… no te haremos nada… - le susurro y la pequeña se separo para secar algunas lagrimas

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho …

- Sabemos que lo sientes… - soltó Harry

- ¿Por que nos espiabas? – le pregunto Hermione

- Yo… no… solo…. Salí a dar una vuelta… y no quería que me vieran… - contesto Jeanet tratando de hilar las ideas

- ¿De donde sacaste esta capa? – interrumpió Harry mostrando la tela plateada en su mano

- Jeanet, que haces fuera del castillo, ¿no tienes clases?

- Ehh… tengo pociones… pero no me gusta el profesor Snape, da mas miedo aquí que en casa…… no perderé materia, la poción del sueño eterno ya la conozco, me la enseño mi mamá

- Vaya… estas muy adelantada

- Mi mamá me enseño a leer, leí todos los libros que hay en mi casa y son muchos – sonrió – también se preparar algunas pociones simples y conozco algunos hechizos útiles en caso de ser atacada

- Asombroso… debes ser la bruja mas inteligente de tu clase – comento Hermione, la que estaba muy asombrada e interesada por Jeanet

- De todo Hogwarts, según mi papá

Ante el comentario Harry no evito reírse, ese titulo lo tenía Hermione y ahora le aparecía competencia, Hermione lo miro con reproche y el moreno cambio su expresión a una muy seria.

- ¿De donde sacaste esta capa? – agrego para continuar la conversación

- Fue un regalo – contesto sinceramente

- ¿De quien?

- De mi padre – agrego asustada

- ¿Quien es tu padre? – y ante la pregunta la chica se mostró aterrada, miro a Hermione por ayuda y la castaña comprendió

- Harry… la estas asustando – interrumpió

- Es una capa de invisibilidad, son muy extrañas, lo sabes, es necesario saber de quien es – argumento

- Porque no lo dejas para cuando Jeanet se sienta cómoda hablando de ello

Harry suspiro devolviéndole la capa a la pequeña

- Jeanet – Hermione la ayudo a pararse – no es correcto que faltes a clases, que camines sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts y mucho menos espíes a los alumnos

- No caminaba sola, estaba con ustedes, solo que ustedes no me veían

Ante la respuesta Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados

- Aun así esta mal – agrego Hermione

- Lo siento… no volverá a repetirse… - sonrió la pequeña y Hermione le contesto

- Bien… - interrumpió el momento Harry – hora que Jeanet regrese al castillo… y nada de estar espiando a la gente

Jeanet afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar algunos pasos luego paro y se volvió a los chicos que aun la miraban

- Hermione – llamo tímidamente - tengo algunas dudas en historia de la Magia y como tu eres la bruja mas inteligente del castillo, me gustaría saber si…

- Me encantaría… - contesto Hermione – cuando lo desees

- Y… ¿si lo deseo ahora? – pregunto apenada por el atrevimiento

Harry la miro frunciendo el ceño, tenia pensado pasar algunos minutos a sola con Hermione, cosa que no hacia desde su encuentro en el jardín, con los estudios y los alumnos por todos lados, su relación se limitaba a algunas débiles caricias y fugases besos

- Ningún problema… - sonrió Hermione encaminándose a la pequeña

- Hermione… - la llamo Harry tomándola del brazo – pensé que tendríamos algunos minutos para estar solos

- Harry, Jeanet me necesita… solo será un momento – ante la cara de frustración de Harry Hermione agrego – nos encontramos en la sala común a las 9 y te recompensare – con un beso fugas se despidió dejando a Harry parado mirando como se alejaba, molesto o ansioso o ambos

Las estanterías eran tan altas que la vista no alcanzaba a ver el ultimo libro de arriba, seguramente libro que ningún alumno tenia intenciones de leer, la gran variedad de ejemplares de adivinación, mágica, hechizos y sus derivados entregaban toda la información necesaria para cualquier tarea que cualquier profesor pidiera, Ginny pasaba su dedo por los nombres de cada texto, estaba hasta atrás, en una de las últimas corridas, los susurros de los alumnos haciendo sus deberes se escuchaba a lo lejos, un titulo llamo su atención y extrajo el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar sus hojas, vestía el uniforme y su bolso estaba botado en el suelo algunos metros de ella. De improviso una mano blanca y de huesudos dedos puso un libro mas pequeño sobre el que tenia en manos

- Adivinación… pagina 56 – informo el rubio – Historia de la magia de la pagina 34 a la 40 – dijo entregándole otro libro – y para pociones – agrego entregándole un rollo de pergaminos – esto será útil

Ginny continúo mirándolo y luego el bulto de sus manos, no entendía lo que sucedía

- Ya tienes tus tareas hechas… ¿me regalas unos minutos de tu tiempo…? - pregunto Draco con soberbia

- Yo… he… gracias – dijo tratando de desenredar el lío que se le armo con los libros mientras el rubio la observaba – pero ahora tengo que leer esto y transcribirlo

- Bien… - dijo Draco caminando unos pasos y fingiendo mirar los textos de la estantería mientras dos alumnos de primero pasaban buscando un libro, cualquiera que hubiera prestado atención a la escena pensaría que son dos alumnos mirando libros sin tener el más mínimo contacto.

Ginny se paro a unos dos pasos de él con un libro en la mano que claramente no leía

- ¿Cual es la urgencia? – pregunto la pelirroja tranquila

- No llegaste – informo con voz levemente molesta, fría

- Me surgió un inconveniente

- Deberías haber tenido la delicadeza de informar tu ausencia – su vos estaba molesta, pero su postura hacia parecer que hablaba con el libro mas que con Ginny – espere por mas de una hora

Ante el comentario Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risita inocente – ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – Pregunto aun riendo - ¿Qué no llegara? – soltó mirando a Romilda Vane de quinto año que pasaba junto a ellos

El rubio giro su cabeza para mirarla, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos

- O que al joven Malfoy lo dejaran esperando…

Draco no contesto, volvió a mirar el libro que tenia en sus manos, los dibujos de enanos bailando alrededor de un árbol de improviso le parecieron muy interesante, no sabia la respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny, ninguna otra chica en todo el castillo había rechazado alguna invitación del guapetón de Slytherin, porque se molestaba tanto en perseguir a la pelirroja que por años detesto, detestaba como se sonrojaba por tonteras, como soltaba su cabello cuando caminaba por los terrenos, detestaba esa forma que tenia de mirar a san Potter y la calidez de su voz o la ironía de sus frases, Draco se asimismo tanto en sus pensamiento que no noto que la pelirroja había guardado todos sus libros y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Malfoy manteniendo su voz fría y plana

- Al salón de comportamiento Muggle – soltó la pelirroja como si fuera obvio, el rubio sonrió de lado satisfecho

El salón de comportamiento muggle y la torre de astronomía se habían vuelto sus escondites favoritos para las largas conversaciones que se producían en sus encunentros desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Ginny camino hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, seguida algunos pasos de Draco, cuando se disponía a cruzar las puertas choco de frente con Hermione y Jeanet

- Ginny… - dijeron Hermione y Jeanet al mismo tiempo y casi con el mismo tono de voz, lo que provoco que Ginny saltara

- Hola… - saludo nerviosa

- Ayudare a Jeanet con alguna de sus materias, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto Hermione

- No… tengo que ir a…

- Draco… - llamo Jeanet ocupando el mismo tono con el que saludo a Ginny, al rubio que ya estaba muy cerca de ellas

- Muévete microbio… - dijo empujando a la niña y a las otras dos

- Imbecil… - susurro Hermione

Ginny sonrió ante la actitud del rubio que continuo como si nada hubiera pasado

- Debo irme… - sentenció la pelirroja y camino hacia la misma dirección que Malfoy

- Extraño… - comento Hermione aun mirando donde desapareció la pelirroja

- Si… - apoyo Jeanet – fue este año

- ¿Qué cosa?...

- ¿Qué cosa que? – dijo Jeanet fingiendo inocencia

- ¿Que fue este año? – volvió a preguntar Hermione

- No lo se… … …. … ¿vamos a buscar los libros? – finalizo la pequeña, dejando a Hermione desconcertada

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMENTEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS


	13. Secretos en Astronomia

**Capitulo 13 "Secretos en Astronomía" **

**.**

**.**

Hermione bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, pasaban las 9:30 y Harry estaba sentado en el sillón grande con algunos cromos en sus manos, la castaña se deslizo y se sentó junto a él, en cuanto lo hizo Crookshanks runruneó y subió a su regazo.

- Llegas tardes… - soltó el moreno sin dejar de mirar los cromos

- Me entretuve con Jeanet, es una niña muy inteligente y divertida… sabias que le fascina el Quidditch… conoce varios hechizos y leyó La Historia de Hogwarts – dijo acariciando a su gato

- Esa niña te impresiono – comento Harry mirando como Hermione disfrutaba hablando de ella

- Si mucho… - Finalizo ella acomodándose – ¿que estas mirando? – pregunto acercándose para ver los cromos

- Otro ataque –informo pasándoles los cromos, Hermione los tomo y se dio cuenta que en cada uno de ellos había un dedo blanco marcado, los cinco cromos formaban una mano

- Merlín… - se impresionó - ¿a quién atacaron?

- tres chicos de Ravenclaw, Applebee de Hufflepuff, Heinrich de tercer año y Bertram de quinto – informo con desgano

- Eso es horrible – exclamo alarmada – ¿como sucedió?

- Al parecer todas las victimas recibieron lechuzas con ranas de chocolates, por el aniversario del club de ajedrez mágico al que todos pertenecen, al abrirlas les explotaron en la cara con hechizos de fuego, a uno de ellos lo trasladaron a San Mungo – relato Harry afligido

Hermione estiro su mano para tomar la del moreno, pero se freno al percatarse que en la sala aun permanecían algunos alumnos, Harry percibió el movimiento

- Están despiertos … - la voz de Ron hizo que Harry y Hermione saltaran y Crookshanks maullara molesto

- Que susto me has dado – informo Hermione

- Tengo buena información… - continuo como si no la hubiera escuchado, sentándose en la mesa de centro frente a ellos – los tres chicos deRavenclaw son hijos de muggle al igual que Applebee

- Confirmado, la Mano Blanca está persiguiendo a los hijos de muggles… - razono Harry

- Por favor, otra cámara secreta con basilisco, No – comento Hermione afligida

- No creo que se trate de eso… según Luna los ataques han sido todos distintos y con magia

- ¿Tú hablaste con Luna? ¿de un tema importante? – cuestiono Hermione, provocando que Ron enrojeciera, ante esto Harry rió

- Converse con Luna porque la chica tenia buena información, ¿algún problema con eso?, tu busca en libros, yo busco donde quiera – soltó molesto, Harry endureció su semblante cambiándolo radicalmente, estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones de ellos dos pero ahora le molestaba que Ron fuera brusco con Hermione

- Puedes buscar tus fuentes donde quieras, Ronald, pero es muy extraño que desde hace algunas semanas Luna se comporte racional cuando esta junto a ti, es extraño…

- Que tiene de extraño que alguien sea capaz de mantener una conversaron coherente… - las orejas de Ron estaban rojas

- Vasta… - alzo la voz Harry y sus amigos lo miraron, así como varios alumnos a su alrededor – tenemos que descubrir que es esta logia, quienes la conforman y cuál es su misión

- Espantar a los hijos de muggles, está claro – aseguro Hermione

- ¿Por qué ahora?, Voldemort está perdido en quien sabe donde – argumento Ron

- No lo sé… - susurro Hermione mirando los cromo nuevamente

La fiebre de Halloween estaba en el aire, la fiesta se realizaría el sábado de esa semana y las chicas no paraban de hablar de sus vestidos y sus parejas para el tan ansiado baile de mascaras.

Ginny entraba al castillo el lunes después de su clase de Criaturas mágicas junto a dos de sus compañeras de casa, Alice y Dommy, conversando sobre la tarea dejada por Hagrid, cuando ve como el rubio Slytherin junto al pálido chico Vemont caminaban en dirección a ella, la pelirroja noto sus nervios recogerse, los chicos serpientes pasaron junto a ella sin prestarles la mas mínima atención

- ¿La ratón de biblioteca? – cuestiono Malfoy incrédulo, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que quedaba atrás – cuál es tu interés con ella… es impura

- ¿Quién es puro en estos tiempos? – pregunto el paliducho sin inmutarse

- Yo – contesto Malfoy con superioridad, dando vuelta en una esquina – aun así, tendrás problemas para acercarte a ella, jamás esta sin la comadreja y san Potter

- Ya lo he notado… - comento Vemont entrando al aula de DCAO y fijando su vista en los asientos ocupados por Ron Hermione y Harry

- Aléjate de ellos – recomendó Malfoy tomando un tono frió y amenazante – o tendrás problemas…

- Deberías seguir tus concejos – comento Vemont desafiante sentándose en la primera fila junto a los otros Slytherin, Malfoy lo siguió saludando al resto con un leve movimiento de cabeza – las pelirrojas son peligrosas

Este último comentario de Vemont descoloco a Malfoy a tal nivel que sus ojos se desorbitaron, Vemont volteo para verlo y en susurro – tu guardas mi secreto yo guardo el tuyo

- Tu secreto vale diez veces más que el mío – respondió Malfoy fingiendo que el comentario no le afecto, su voz fría salió forzada

- No te molestara entonces que la logia se entere que has estado entreteniéndote con la pelirroja… y aunque no es muggle, se que también querrán entretenerse con ella

Draco frunció el ceño ante el comentario, y miro de reojo a los que estaban junto a ellos, nadie parecía prestarles atención, le molesto que Francis Vermont hablara de esa manera de Ginny, y peor aun que se atreviera a amenazarlo, el chico nuevo y su condición le ofrecían mucha ayuda, pero amigos no llegarían a ser, nunca. Asiendo galantería de su parte Malfoy evocó una sonrisa altanera

- Cuenta lo que desees, a quien desees, la pelirroja es solo un pasatiempo, como tu bien has dicho, lo que suceda con ella da igual… - mintió con voz plana – pero recuerda, Granger está en la lista…

- Bienvenidos a su último curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo fuerte el profesor llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de la clase, Lupin los saludaba con los brazos abiertos, Harry Ron y Hermione sonreían ampliamente mirando dichosos al profesor – muchos de ustedes pensaron que se librarían de esta materia, lamento desilusionarlos – varios alumnos rieron – y como ya van a terminar el primer mes de clases es claro que estamos atrasados con las materias, empezaremos con el libro 'Enfréntate a los desconocido'… ¿alguien lo leyó? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba asiento frente a la clase, ante la pregunto y con asombro la mayor parte de esta alzo la mano junto a Hermione – interesante – comento – señor Finigan por favor coméntenos el capítulo I

La clase se retiraba del aula tranquilamente, mientras el trío esperaba para acercarse al maestro, cundo hubo espacio caminaron al encuentro del profesor, Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de Lupin cariñosamente posterior Harry se fundió en un abraso con el único merodeador que quedaba y Ron finalizó con una sonrisa

- Estamos muy felices, esperando que volvieras – informo Hermione

- No podía esperar la hora que llegaras, negare bajo juramento que lo dije, extrañaba esta clase… - sonrió Ron

- Dónde estabas, Hagrid dijo que… - interrumpió Harry mostrándose ansioso

- También estoy feliz de haber vuelto… estaba en asuntos personales que luego conversaremos con más calma… - sonrió – tienen otras clases y no los quiero retrasar – finalizo Lupin

Los chicos decepcionados recordaron su clase de Leyes Mágicas que con pesar Harry y Ron habían decidido tomar por insistencia de Hermione.

- Esto es para ti, Harry – informo Lupin entregándole un sobre – de Anais

Harry tomo el sobre temeroso, desde el verano no había tenido noticias de ellas, sintió extrañado como el dije de estrella que colgaba en su cuello calentó su piel, Hermione no pudo evitar el peso de su estomago al escuchar de quien era el sobre, Harry tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su bolso

- Nos vemos en la cena – sonrió Lupin y los chicos salieron del aula

- Estupendo, con Lupin en el colegio me siento más tranquilo… - comentaba Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el primer piso

Harry escucho el comentario de su amigo pero inmediatamente algo lo distrajo, una muchedumbre de alumnos estaba agolpada en uno de los pasillos exteriores, el trío se miro temiendo otro ataque a hijos de muggles

- Parvatil… - llamo Ron, la chica se acerco a ellos - ¿Qué sucede?

- Las paredes están ralladas con frases contra los hijos de muggles – soltó nerviosa

- Esto está cada día peor… - comento Neville acercándose a ellos – los ataques a alumnos, el robo a la sala común de Hufflepuff y ahora estos escritos

- ¿Que dice?... – pregunto Harry tratando de leer

- La magia es para los sangre pura – recitó Neville

- Muggles vuelvan a su mundo – intervino Dean sonriéndole a Parvatil coquetamente, la que lo mira arqueando las cejas

- ¿Saben quien lo escribió? – interrogo Hermione

- Los profesores están investigando y Filch limpiando las paredes… es genial… la pintura no sale – rió Dean

- Esa mano blanca debe odiar mucho a los hijos de muggles – comento Neville

- Creemos que son más de uno – informo Ron mirando por sobre el hombro de Dean que estaba frente de él, Luna caminaba hacia ellos junto a Ginny

- Esto se está haciendo demasiado común – comento la pelirroja al llegar - McGonagall amenaza con hablar con Dumbledore y cancelar el baile de Hollaween

- "Nada de diversión, si los alumnos no son capaces de convivir en paz" – dijo Luna imitando la vos de la profesora

- ¿Queee? – chillo Parvatil – no pueden cancelar el baile… eso sería… una locura

Todos la miraron sin comprender, era obvio que para la morena eso era una catástrofe, más que los ataques de los que estaban siendo victimas

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile, Ronald? - pregunto Luna con ojos soñadores, realmente la conversación estaba algo extraña para Harry

- Eehh… no… - dudo Ron

- Yo tampoco… - informo Luna con clara intenciones de ser invitada, los otros chicos aguantaron sin mucho éxito las risas y Ron enrojeció como siempre en situaciones embarazosas

- Llegaremos tarde a Leyes Mágicas – anuncio Dean al notar la campanada del gran reloj de arena y aun con la risa en los labios los de séptimo año emprendieron camino hacia el aula

Ginny y Luna se despidieron y cada una tomo el pasillo contrario, Ginny subió las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, mientras camina distinguió a una pequeña con la cara pegada en la vitrinas de trofeos de ese piso, conocido entre los estudiantes como el piso del trío, por los innumerables trofeos de Harry Ron y Hermione que se guardaban en sus vitrinas. Ginny se detuvo junto a la pequeña curiosa a ver que llamaba su atención, estaba claro que sus ojos estaban pegados en las tres medallas con el nombre del Trío en cada una de ellas, por trabajos especiales para el colegio, entre muchos otros trofeos

- ¡Tía! – chillo la pequeña al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y se lanzó a su cintura

Ginny quedo halada, mirando a la niña, la separo unos centímetros y noto sus ojos negros profundos opacados por lagrimas.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto sin entender la situación

- Es que… yo… - sollozaba entre lagrima y lagrima – y el profesor Dumbledore no… y mi mamá…

- Calma… calma… - freno Ginny tomándola de los hombros – primero… Jeanet ¿cierto? – la pequeña afirmo con la cabeza aun llorando, y se abrazo nuevamente a Ginny - ¿quieres contarme lo que pasa? – la pequeña afirmo con la cabeza aun abrazada a la pelirroja

- Aquí todo es muy extraño… quiero ir a mi casa con mi mamá y mi papá y el profesor Dumbledore no quiere, dice que debo esperar… - decía entre sollozó y sollozos

- No te entiendo… ¿porque el profesor no quiere?

- Por mi seguridad… - sollozos – Voldemort esta tras papá y… lo mejor es que yo no esté con ellos… - volvió a sollozar – los extraño… aquí nadie me quiere

- ¿Voldemort? – se sorprendió Ginny separando a Jeanet de su abrazo para mirarla - ¿dijiste Voldemort? … ¿por que Voldemort persigue a tu padre?

- Porque mi papá lo destruyo… quiero ir a casa – dijo la niña

- Eso es imposible… - susurro Ginny – ¿quien es tu padre? – pregunto suspicaz, la niña la miro con temor, como si un basilisco estuviera a punto de petrificarla – Jeanet ayúdame a entender

- La pequeña permaneció en silencio, Ginny la presiono con la mirada

- No puedo decirlo… - susurro bajando la vista

- ¿Por que no?

- Porque si lo digo terribles cosas pueden suceder….

- Que terrib…

- ¡Tío! … - chillo nuevamente Jeanet aun con los ojos húmedos interceptando con un abrazo a Malfoy que pasaba junto a ellas

- Apártate germen… - soltó molesto Draco apartándola con brusquedad, la chica lo miro y soltó en llanto corriendo pasillo arriba hasta perderse

- Eso fue cruel – soltó Ginny mirándolo molesta

- Eso fue molesto… - le contesto Malfoy con voz fría – te espero… - continuo caminando como si nada hubiere pasado

Ginny espero algunos segundos antes de seguir a Malfoy hasta la torre de astronomía, observo que Draco entraba en la torre y luego ella ingreso asegurándose que nadie los viera, cosa fácil por la hora y el lugar

- Has sido grosero y descortés – soltó Ginny en cuanto entro al aula

El rubio no contesto, Ginny se sentó en una silla vacía a unos tres puestos de distancia de Malfoy visiblemente molesta

- La pequeña estaba muy asustada

- No es mi problema – soltó sin ganas

- Estaba llorando, preocupada por sus padres…

- Que les escriba… es solo una niña llorona

- Eres realmente insensibles – reclamo Ginny y ante el comentario Malfoy sonrió abiertamente

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto sin interés sentándose en una silla

- Tranquilo… - contesto Ginny mirándolo de reojo, sabía que discutir con él sobre sentimientos era en vano, después de todo era un Malfoy – con excepción de los escritos en la pared… espantoso…. como aun continúan con esa idea de los sangre pura, es… es… horrible

- Es lo mejor… - intervino Draco riendo de medio lado – Hogwarts es una escuela de magia, para magos… que los muggles formen su propia escuela

Ginny frunció el ceño notoriamente, le molestaba cuando el joven Malfoy comenzaba con sus comentarios desagradables, él la miro de reojo y se percato

- Tu eres pura… - razono

- Sabes perfectamente que no creo en la diferencia de sangre… todos tenemos poderes mágicos

- No todos tenemos familias mágicas – soltó como si nada

- Draco… ¿tienes algo que ver con los ataques?

- No – dijo con vos fría

Ginny lo miro tratando de escudriñar en el rostro del rubio, algún indicio que le confirmara su sospecha de mentira

- Ginny… ¿tienes algo que ver con los ataques? – pregunto de forma inocente, dentro de lo que un Malfoy podía, Ginny no entendió y lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta

- Claro que no… como puedes pregúntame eso… - respondió molesta

- Pregunto de la misma forma que lo preguntas tu – contesto tranquilo, dejando a la pelirroja en jaque

- ¿Como está la mansión Malfoy? - cambio de tema

- Igual… - mantenía la vos fría – tres líneas de mi madre y algunas lagrimas secas en el papel me confirma que continua llorando, de mi padre, no se sabe nada desde mayo… – realizo una pausa escudriñando la sala – el trono Malfoy está desocupado y mi madre insiste en que tome posesión del, con la nueva desaparición del señor tenebroso mi padre estará lejos del mapa por mucho tiempo

- Lamento lo de tu madre – parándose y volviendo a sentarse junto a él – no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre… mejor lejos

Draco la miro intensamente - el creó su propio destino – sentencio el rubio – me molesta esa actitud que ha tomado Narcisa con respecto a mí, insiste en que vuelva a casa y me haga cargos de los negocios de la familia… "es tu deber y obligación" – recitó Draco recordando una de las cartas

- Abandonar Hogwarts en tu ultimo año – exclamo preocupada Ginny – no es buena idea

El rubio no contesto, claramente estaba pensando en esa posibilidad, Ginny al darse cuenta tomo ligeramente su mano, sintió la frialdad de su piel como hielo entre sus dedos, la piel casi transparente del muchacho contrastaba con el dorado de ella, Draco la miro y se perdió en sus celestes ojos, Ginny sintió como su estomago se apretó y la corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Y la sala Slytherin? – interrumpió el momento la menor Weasley, tratando de retirar sutilmente su mano, pero Malfoy la apretó evitándolo, Ginny no volvió a intentarlo

- Revolucionada con lo del baile de Hollaween

- Toda la escuela está igual… - comento la chica poniéndose de pie soltándose del rubio, camino hacia la pizarra de tiza cercana a ellos y comenzó a dibujar – ¿con quien iras?

El chico miro la espalda de la chica, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su mente, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella

- Contigo – soltó y con un pequeño movimiento de su varita toco la flor que la chica había dibujado y la trasformo en una real entregándosela

Ginny recibió la flor consternada, su relación con el rubio Slytherin se había vuelto cada vez más extraña, se reúnen dos o tres veces a la semana a conversar de nada y de todo a la vez, Draco se las arreglaba para hacerla enfadar pero luego una palabra o acción la descolocaba.

Ginny miro los ojos grises del rubio y la corriente volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba claro que la cercanía que habían logrado estaba afectando su sano juicio, el rubio alzo su mano delicadamente para acariciar su cara, y el hielo nuevamente le rozó la piel, su corazón se acelero bombeando más sangre a su cerebro, que le nublo la razón, desapareció la habitación, desapareció el castillo, desapareció el pueblo, desapareció el mundo, y solo quedaron ellos dos mirándose intensamente, Draco bajo su cabeza y lentamente se acerco a los labios de la pelirroja, Ginny sintió el rose aterciopelado y se estremeció, Draco cruzo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la atrajo delicadamente hacia él, volvió a rozar sus labios que sabían a chocolate tibio y pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, Ginny sin juicio de lo que hacía, separo su boca dejando un pequeño espacio pero suficiente para que el joven Malfoy se adueñara de ella.

Extrañamente eran compatibles, sus labios se ajustaban a la perfección, su ritmo era armónico, todo a su alrededor no importaba más que la dulzura que sentían besando al otro. Lamentablemente el aire comenzaba a faltar, muy despacio Draco se separo de Ginny abriendo los ojos, la chica aun mantenía los suyos cerrados y el rubio la pudo ver bella, angelical a través de la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas sucias.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados

- Un beso… - contesto con su voz fría – no te habían dado ninguno

- Muchos… - soltó abriendo los ojos y mirando como el ceño de Draco se fruncía – pero este fue especial

- No te acostumbres – Malfoy la soltó y camino hacia la salida – mis besos no se regalan… buenas noches zanahoria – finalizo abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Ginny permaneció de pie mirando la puerta abierta, confundida, sintió el calor del rubio entre su piel, y su labios jugando harmoniosamente, supo que Draco lo disfruto tanto como ella, y ahora se iba como si nada hubiera pasado, ofuscada se dirigió a la sala común bajando puntos al que se le cruzara en el camino.

.

.

.

...

Se siente muy bien volver... Gracias


	14. La Logia

**Capitulo 14 "La Logia" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de una noche intranquila, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más apartados de la sala común, junto a la ventana que daba al bosque prohibido, tenía la carta abierta en sus manos, la carta de Anais, cada vez que la nombraba el dije que colgaba de su cuello se entibiaba, Harry llevó su mano hacia él y lo apretó con fuerza, Anais le informaba de su visita al castillo para la noche de Halloween, invitación que el profesor Dumbledore le impidió rechazar, noticia que no le agrado mucho a Harry, no ahora que las cosas con Hermione estaban mejorando. Aun faltaban para las 7 de la mañana, la sala común estaba desierta, los alumnos estaban recién comenzando a desperezarse en sus habitaciones, Harry despertó temprano y decidió bajar a la sala a leer la carta, para no molestar a sus compañeros de cuarto

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? – la vos de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Hermione… - se sorprendió al escucharla aunque debió haberlo sospechado ya que segundos antes Crookshanks había hecho su aparición en la sala común, y como instinto escondió la carta de la vista de la castaña, nervioso agrego – eeh… no podía dormir

- ¿Y lo que escondes para que no vea?… - interrogo con una sonrisa acercándose al moreno

- Esconder… yo … no… - disimulaba sin éxito, Hermione lo miro con duda arqueando una ceja, Harry se puso de pie y camino hacia ella entregándole la carta, Hermione la leyó en silencio mientras Harry estaba atento a alguna señal, Hermione al terminar se la devolvió a su dueño inexpresiva

- Eso resuelve tu problema de pareja para el baile – soltó la castaña con vos plana, Harry la miro sin entender – bajo a desayunar, ¿me acompañas?

- Tenía esperanza que fueras al baile conmigo, Hermione

- Tenía esperanza que me invitaras – sonrió la castaña y Harry acorto los pocos pasos que los separaban para encerrarla en un fuerte abrazo y silenciarla con un apasionado beso

Como disfrutaban el uno del otro, para Harry era como estar en un sueño, de esos que no quieres despertar, Hermione contestaba a los besos con tanto amor que provocaba que el tiempo se detuviera, el mundo desaparecía, hasta que el chasquido de una lengua reboto con eco en la sala común aun vacía, los chicos se separaron bruscamente distanciándose algunos pasos, Hermione al mirar a su visita bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Harry solo se limito a mirar asustado a su profesora.

- No es el lugar ni la hora adecuada para realizar manifestaciones de afecto – Dijo McGonagall con el entrecejo fruncido

- Profesora… nosotros… no es lo que… - tartamudeaba Hermione muy nerviosa

- Pasaba unos momentos junto a mi novia – intervino Harry con voz firme acercándose a Hermione y tomando su mano – antes de asistir a clases

La Profesora McGonagall los miro agudizando mas su ceño fruncido – esta demás recordar, Harry, que esto les causara grandes problemas – dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que alguien más escuchara, aun cuando la sala común estaba vacía

- No volverá a pasar, Profesora – Intervino Hermione apenada, Harry la miro confundido – fue un descuido, conocemos nuestro deber

- Espero que su buen juicio, señorita Granger, haga entrar en razón al señor Potter… saben perfectamente que no deben hacer…

- No necesito que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer – interrumpió molesto Harry adelantándose algunos pasos a Hermione y mirando desafiante a la jefa de casa

- Está claro que no lo necesitas, Harry – hizo aparición el director en la sala común, el anciano vestía su tradicional túnica de púrpura con lunas, su barba cada vez mas blanca y sus lentes brillaban con el sol naciente – eres dueño de tu vida, ¿Por qué el comentario?

Los chicos miraron a la profesora esperando que ella contestara la pregunta

- Dumbledore, Gryffindor está comenzando a levantarse – dijo la jefa de casa apuntando su varita hacia el techo, y en forma instantánea los alumnos de la casa comenzaron a bajar

Hermione se separo algunos pasos de Harry asiendo notar la distancia, Dumbledore miro a la castaña sobre sus lentes de media luna escudriñando en sus movimientos

- Queridos alumnos – comenzó a hablar la jefa de casa una vez la sala común se repleto de estudiantes, debido a los terribles incidentes registrados en los últimos días, las salas comunes de las cuatro casas serán inspeccionadas por un grupo de profesores, en busca de pisas que nos lleven a los autores de tan desagradables incidentes.

Un murmullo colectivo no se dejo esperar en la escarlata habitación, el trío se miro buscando complicidad entre ellos

- Les pido que antes de salir rumbo a sus clases, dejen sus baúles sobre las camas y su ropa acomodada perfectamente en los closet, Gracias – finalizo la profesora, Dumbledore se limito a mirar a cada uno de los alumnos y luego de desearles un buen día se retiro seguido de la profesora

- Si Dumbledore autorizo el registro de las salas comunes, significa que no saben quién es la Mano Blanca – comento Ron acercándose al trío

- Necesitamos ir a la biblioteca, tiene que haber registro de alguna leyenda que tenga que ver con la mano blanca – agrego Hermione – Hagrid dijo que eran un grupo de alumnos… significa que no hay magia de por medio

- Esa frase no me suena coherente… esta es una escuela de magia – se burlo Ron, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, el pelirrojo carraspeo entendiendo el mensaje y prosiguió - después de Herbologia tenemos dos horas libres – recordó Ron – perfecto para que tu inspecciones la biblioteca – Ron sonrió en forma de favor

- ¿Qué opinas Harry? – pregunto Hermione al notar que el chico permanecía callado, ajeno a la conversación

- Si no estás dispuesta a enfrentarlo, no vale la pena… - dijo con voz áspera y salió de la sala común como un torbellino, dejando a Ron y Hermione confundidos

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Ron

- Un berrinche… - respondió Hermione suspirando – está molesto porque negué nuestra relación frente a McGonagall

- ¿Los descubrió? – exclamo algo aterrorizado y Hermione afirmo con la cabeza – acabas de provocar al huracán Potter… mala, mala idea Hermione, estará de mal humor todo el día

Y el comentario del chico no pudo ser más exacto, Harry no le dirigió la palabra en el resto del día a Hermione.

- Leyendas sobre el lago… sobre criaturas mágicas submarinas… sobre enanos submarinos… sobre una flor que habla… - rió Ron ante el último comentario - ¿para que una flor que habla?

- Para decirte lo torpe que eres – rió Hermione ante la cara del pelirrojo, Harry estaba inserto en la lectura de un libro sobre Mitos y Supermitos mágicos, evitando a Hermione pero aun así sonrió ante el comentario

- Hagrid mencionó a alumnos, tal vez estamos buscando en los libros equivocados – volvió a hablar Hermione

- Me estás diciendo que llevamos leyendo una hora y media en libros que no sirven – reclamo Ron cerrando estrepitosamente el grueso ejemplar que tenía en las manos

- Estoy diciendo que tal vez nos estamos enfocando en el área equivocada… - finalizo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al mesón donde estaba la bibliotecaria,

Harry la siguió con la mirada, vio como conversaba con la vieja bruja y luego esta desaparecía entre los estantes, su ceño se frunció cuando Francis Vermont se acerco a la castaña, ella sonreía abiertamente y el chico le hablaba con entusiasmo, le mostró un libro y se acerco aun mas para mostrarle la pagina que estaba leyendo, Hermione paso sus dedos por la hoja haciendo notar lo que Harry imagino eran los párrafos destacados, los dedos de Vermont rozaron sutilmente los de Hermione sobre las páginas del libro y Harry sintió un golpe en su estomago, permanecieron unos minutos más conversando hasta que la bibliotecaria regreso con el libro que Hermione había solicitado, un intercambio de palabra y Hermione regreso a la mesa, Harry bajo inmediatamente su vista a su texto y fingió no haber visto nada

- Apuesto mi lechuza dorada que aquí encontraremos las respuestas – informo mostrando el grueso libro de tapa café madera con letras rojas "Alumnos malos con malas ideas, travesuras en Hogwarts"

Ron miro a Harry preguntándose qué era eso, mientras Hermione habría y pasaba su dedo por el índice del libro

- Entrando a las salas comunes… - recitaba Hermione – paseos nocturnos… cambiando de clases… junta de magos… -finalizo y se fue directo a la pagina que indicaba – sectas… sectas… agrupaciones… clubes… logias – enfatizo en esta palabra sonriendo abiertamente – logia Mano Blanca - prenuncio despacio asiendo notar cada palabra.

Harry y Ron se acercaron con gran interés en sus caras, Hermione comenzó a leer en susurro

- La logia fue creada por un grupo de alumnos de sexto y séptimo años de la casa de Slytherin en los años del director Barkwith en 1910, cuando el poder de la sangre se comenzaba a alzar con fuerza, la misión de la logia era aterrar, molestar y fastidiar a todos los hijos de Muggles que llegaran al castillo, limpiándolo de los impuros y permitiendo que Hogwarts se volviera un colegio de elite entre las comunidades mágicas… mantuvieron al castillo bajo su poder durante casi 30 años, muchos dicen que la logia fue creada por el mismo director para ganar prestigio y poder. Los alumnos ingresaban a la Logia a través de invitaciones personalizadas y tenían que cumplir con peligrosas pruebas para probar su fidelidad, no superaban las 13 personas, tenían mecanismos reservados de comunicación, su símbolo una Mano Blanca.

- La verdad de la logia: La logia fue creada por Mirlont Groun quien años después se acredito la muerte de… - finalizo la castaña mirando la última frase con suspicacia, voltio la hoja en busca de mas, pero no – la hoja fue arrancada… - informo – la pagina que continua no está – mostró desilusionada a sus dos acompañantes

- Esto es increíble – acompaño Ron la cara de frustración de Hermione – ¿La Logia? de verdad existió

- Y alguien quiere que no se descubra… - intervino Harry hablando por fin después de horas

- No es obvio… la actual logia quiere ocultar esta información… porque… - Hermione hizo una pausa meditando – deben estar utilizando los mismo patrones de la logia antigua

- Y yo que pedí un año tranquilo… - comento Ron – estaba claro que es imposible

- Hola… - saludo Ginny acercándose al trío

- Ginny… acabamos de encontrar una valiosa información – informo Ron entusiasmado

- Excelente… - respondió sin mucho interés – Hermione necesito hablar contigo

Las campanadas anunciaban las 3 de la tarde provocando que la biblioteca se inundara de sonidos de gente recogiendo libros moviendo sillas

- Lo siento Ginny… tenemos clases – informo Hermione guardando sus plumas

- Te buscare en la sala común – informo mientras se alejaba en busca de sus amigas

A diferencia de séptimo años, Ginny tenía esas dos horas libres, decidió sentarse junto a sus dos compañeras en las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal del castillo, su pelo rojo intenso se sacudía con la brisa primaveral, reía mientras Dommy comentaba algo que aparecía en la revista corazón de bruja, un grupito de alumnos de Ravenclaw las miraba sonriendo, las tres chicas estaba fascinadas ante la situación, los chicos las miraban y conversaban, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió y cruzo hacia ellas

- Buenas tardes – saludo muy cordial – ¿mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si ya tenían pareja para el baile de mascaras de Halloween?

- No… - contestaron al unísono poniéndose tan roja que parecían lamparitas brillantes, el chico hizo señas a los otros dos que se acercaron de inmediato, un pelirrojo de prominente mentón de acerco a Ginny

- ¿Entonces es posible que acepten ser nuestras parejas? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

- Quién querría ser pareja de una pobretona zanahorias parlante - la vos fría y arrastrada de Malfoy hizo que tanto las chica y los chicos voltearan a ver al Slytherin que bajaba por las escaleras acompañados de sus típicos amigos, Crabbe, Goyle y Vermont – oh claro… otra pobretona zanahoria parlante – soltó con ironía asiendo que su grupos de amigos riera, Ginny se paró de su asiento y lanzándole una furiosa mirada subió las escaleras, el rubio la miro hasta que desapareció

Era el día antes del gran baile, tres días habían pasado desde que Hermione había realizado su descubrimiento sobre la logia, y el tema la tenia totalmente obsesionada, más que a Harry y Ron, que entre las clases y el Quidditch solo mantenían la atención en el tema las veces que Hermione lo requería y como no había señales de la logia no parecía ser necesario, aunque Ron estaba seguro que estaban preparando algo grande, Hermione caminaba con un libro en sus brazos, natural en ella, se dirigía al campo de Quidditch donde el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba, apuro el paso al percatarse de la hora, cruzo las grandes puertas de entrada al campo y dirigió su mirada al cielo donde volaban sus compañeros de casa, inmediatamente busco al capitán del equipo, con una C en su camiseta apareció el moreno, Hermione sonrió al distinguirlo y aunque llevaba tres días molesto manteniendo una comunicación intermitente con ella, no podía evitar sentirse bien al verlo, camino entre las tarimas buscando el mejor lugar entre las gradas del estadio, unos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor acompañaban al equipo en sus entrenamientos, varios la saludaron al pasar, sabían que la castaña era la invitada de honor en los entrenamientos.

Hermione tomo haciendo y miro los ejercicios de rutina que realizaban, se sorprendía al ver a Harry cada vez más guapo en su uniforme, ciertamente ya nada quedaba de esos niños de primer año, Ron el más alto del equipo también destacaba. Una Bludger lanzada por uno de los golpeadores salió del campo a toda velocidad y se estrelló en uno de los pilares que sostenían las gradas frente a Hermione, un estrepitoso aplauso se escuchó de entre los presentes, Hermione siguió con la mirada el balón que vibro tras el golpe y volvió a la carga, pero algo llamo mas a un su atención, entre las gradas cercanas a la destruida, un brillo verde se deslizo, agudizo su vista y noto como la capa plateada y verde cubría un rubio cabello

- ¿Malfoy? – susurro mientras el Slytherin se apoyaba entre las gradas para ver mejor a la escuadra escarlata

- ¡Hermione! – la distrajo Ron, montado en su escoba volando algunos metros de Hermione – es un insulto traer un libro al campo de Quidditch

- Es información sobre la Logia…

- Te perderás mis atrapadas en los tres aros… - reclamo molesto

- Jamás me las perderías – sonrió

- Buenas tardes… - saludo formalmente Vermont

- Hola… - sonrió Hermione, Ron se limito a mover la cabeza desde su escoba – me informaron que la premio anual no se perdía ningún entrenamiento de su equipo

- No es siempre… hoy tuve tiempo – informo Hermione ruborizándose por el comentario

- Y tu aprovechas para espiar el entrenamiento – soltó Ron acido, Vermont lo miro por el comentario pero no respondió, unos segundo en guerra de mirabas y el pito alerto a Ron

- Nos esperas… - le dijo a Hermione la que afirmo con la cabeza

Hermione vio como Ron acelero su vuelo directo hacia el capitán, y le hablo molesto, Harry volteo su cabeza para dirigir la vista a las tribunas y su molestia se hizo evidente, esto no ayudaría a que su relación mejorara.

- ¿Siempre son tan posesivos? - pregunto Vermont sentándose junto a Hermione

- No son posesivos – contesto aunque sabía que mentía

- Jamás te dejan sola, celan a todo el que se te acerque y diría que prueban tu comida antes que tu… - Hermione rió ante el comentario

- Desconfían… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y juramos protegernos mutuamente – dijo mirando como sus amigos hacían maromas en el aire

- Creo que eso si lo puedo entender – comento el chico mirando también a los Gryffindor – son excelentes…

- Los mejores… - sonrió Hermione – ¿juegas Quidditch?

- No…no puedo… pero me gusta mucho… asistí a los últimos mundiales

- Nosotros también, de no ser por el ataque de los Mortifagos, hubiera sido un gran espectáculo

- Jugaste el año pasado ¿cierto? – dijo Vermont penetrando los ojos de la castaña, esta se sorprendió – mis informantes me tiene al tanto de todo…

- ¿Informantes? – el comentario incomodo a Hermione

- También me informaron que aun no tienes pareja para el baile de mascaras – sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Hermione - no soy Víctor Krum pero me encantaría que fueras mi pareja

- Yo… eh… - Hermione quedo muda, el comentario y desplante del paliducho Slytherin la descoloco – lo siento… pero… si tengo pareja

- Oh… - la desilusión no se dejo esperar – creo que no fue la información correcta

- Lo siento…

- Pero si puedes concederme una canción en el baile

- Claro que si – sonrió Hermione y miro nuevamente al equipo, Harry lanzaba miradas furtiva que la castaña notaba claramente, en silencio ambos miraron el entrenamiento

- ¿Qué lees? – volvió a hablar Vermont, llamando la atención de Hermione

- Nada interesante… - respondió tapando la portada del libro – lectura ligera - Vermont movió la cabeza entendiendo el mensaje

De improviso un ruido de misil se escucho, Vermont alcanzo a reaccionar por segundos antes que una bludger se impactara de frente en el asiento que segundos antes estaba ocupando el chico, un segundo de silencio y la escoba de Harry seguida por todo el equipo se acercaron a ellos

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Harry aun con el bate en la mano

- Eso creo… - contesto Vermont levantándose y sacudiendo su túnica

- No deberías estar aquí… las bludgers tienen predilección por los Slytherin … - soltó Ron provocando risas entre los asistentes

- ¡Ron! – regaño Hermione

- Lo siento… - soltó Harry con voz fría – no medí mi fuerza

- Eso es lo que hace un buen golpeador – contesto el chico mirándolo a los ojos – lo extraño es que eres buscador

- Enseñaba a los golpeadores como derribar al enemigo – soltó y la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo

- Harry… - lo llamo Ginny – hora de terminar el entrenamiento

Harry hizo una seña con la escoba y todo el equipo se elevó hasta el centro del campo

- Será mejor que me marche, antes que otra bludger me ataque – comento comenzando a bajar las escaleras

Minutos después Hermione estaba parada fuera de los camerinos apoyada en la pared, se despedía de todos los integrantes del quipo que salían, como siempre Ron y Harry eran los últimos, tenían que dejar el camerino limpio y el equipamiento guardado.

- Eso fue grosero y de mal gusto – soltó enojada con ambas manos en las caderas en cuanto los chicos salieron

La miraron sin entender, Ginny que los acompañaba quedo sorprendida

- Y no me vengan con que solo era un entrenamiento – continuo acercándose más a ellos - no tenían ningún derecho, pudieron haberlo lastimado, pudieron haberlo matado

- No le paso nada… - soltó Harry poniendo blanco los ojos aburrido del tema

- Pero pudo haberle pasado… - contesto aun mas enojada por la respuesta

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese chico? – pregunto Harry ya con enojo

- Porque es un estudiante y si le hubiera pasado algo, estarías en graves problemas

- Hermione tiene razón – intervino Ginny y Harry la fulmino con la mirada

- Debemos irnos hermanita, esto será peor que la revolución de los duendes – dijo Ron tomando a Ginny del brazo y arrastrándola por el terreno a regañadientes

Harry vio como los Weasley desaparecían y comenzó a caminar con la escoba en su mano

- Me debes una explicación – exclamo Hermione frenando al moreno, Harry se volvió para mirarla interrogándola con la vista – ese comportamiento infantil agresivo no es común en ti

- ¿Infantil? – se exasperó Harry – ¡fue un accidente!

- Te conozco… no mientas – dijo Hermione acercándose furiosa, Harry la miro callado – espero que un incidente como este no se repita – sentencio

- No se repetirá si no se acerca a ti

- Me prohíbes tener amigos – cuestionó atónita por el comentario

- No me gusta ese chico, como te mira, como te sigue… algo quiere – Harry ya estaba elevando la voz – NO QUIERO VERLO CERCA DE TI

Harry soltó su escoba y abrazo con fuerza a Hermione, la beso con pasión, Hermione acepto el beso de inmediato, ya era común en ellos, se conocían, comenzaba a oscurecer y las primeras estrellas anunciaban una noche despejada, Hermione se colgó de su cuello y acepto las caricias, la corriente provoco que su pie se entibiara y su corazón se acelero latiendo demasiado rápido, Harry contrajo cada uno de sus músculos deseando tener más labios para besarla.

Comenzó a arrastrarla, Hermione se dejo llevar, no podía negar que lo deseaba, hace mucho tiempo, Hermione de espaldas y Harry viendo donde pisaba ingresaron al camerino, ya estaba oscuro dentro, con suavidad Harry dejo caer a Hermione sobre el sillón de descanso que estaba en un costado de la puerta, sin dejar de besarse, Harry comenzó a bajar por su cuello suavemente disfrutando del olor frutal de la piel de la castaña, Hermione se estremecía, los labios de Harry le quemaban la piel, comenzó a sentir el calor en su estomago, un ardor que le provocaba innumerables gemidos que apenas podía callar, Harry deslizo el cierre del chaleco y se lo retiro con gran agilidad, chocando con una fina polera de tirantes, Hermione se estremecía con cada rose, Harry no paraba de besarla, como si dejar de hacerlo le costara la vida, en un segundo de lucidez tomo su varita y apuntando sobre la cabeza de Hermione con un susurro cerro herméticamente las puertas del camerino, Hermione lo miraba encantada, ese era el hombre que amaba aun cuando el mundo se opusieran, Harry la miro y penetro sus ojos leyendo sus pensamientos, no necesitaba palabras, Hermione sonrió ante la fantasiosa imagen del moreno y tomo la varita de él apunto al techo y susurro, una luz celeste inundo los camerinos y desapareció, Harry la volvió a besar, Hermione se acomodo en el sofá liberando sus dos mano, mientras Harry jugaba con sus labios Hermione desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa del ojiverde, rápidamente Harry lanzó su camisa y su pantalón lejos, con toda ternura la polera de Hermione se elevó saliendo por su cabeza, cada uno disfrutaba del momento, lo ansiaban, lo necesitaban, lo esperaban y lo concretaron, Harry con dulce lujuria se apodero de Hermione uniéndose a ella que vibraba extasiada por el momento, volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – pregunto Ginny entrando en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo

- No – contesto Parvati cortando las hojas de una extraña planta pequeña

- ¿Cuál crees que es más lindo? – pregunto Lavander a la pelirrojo mostrándole antifaces iguales

- Son idénticos – informo Ginny sin entender

- Ya ves mi dilema – sonrió tontamente, Ginny rodó los ojos

- Si la ven le dices que la estoy buscando – solicito Ginny saliendo de la habitación

Al llegar a la sala común distinguió a Ron regañando a tres niñas de primer año, entre ellos a Jeanet, la pequeña que tenia a Ginny intrigada

- ¿Qué fue ahora? – pregunto acercándose al grupo

- A estas enanas se les ocurrió practicar el hechizo "Bombarda" contra el león de la entrada – dijo indicando los miles de pedazos que yacían en el suelo del pasillo a la puerta de acceso

- Lo impresionante es que lo lograron – intervino Colin

- No sé como… - se rasco la cabeza Ron mirando a las de primero, Jeanet sonreía disfrutando de la situación – ese hechizo es de tercer año… aun así – volvió a poner su voz seria – tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre… sin magia

Los quejidos de las tres chicas no se dejaron esperar, a regañadientes tomaron los escobillones y palas que Ron apareció y se dirigieron a limpiar

- Estoy buscando a Hermione – informo Ginny a su hermano

- No la he visto – contesto vigilando a las de primero

- Cuando aparezca le avisas que la estoy buscando

- Debe estar por llegar… son casi las 9 y comienza mi ronda por los pasillo, ella tiene que quedarse en la sala común – finalizo el pelirrojo

- Ginny… - la llamo Colin, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí – podemos hablar

La chica acepto y se dirigieron a un rincón

- Solo quería saber… si tu… bueno… si ya tienes con quien ir al baila de mascaras…. – hablo tomando valor en cada palabra – sé que es tarde, pero no hallaba la forma de preguntar si tu…

De pronto el ulular de una lechuza negra distrajo a todos los alumnos de la sala común, miraron como el ave planeo por el techo encantado para aterrizar frente a la pelirroja, Ginny miro sin entender nada, traía un paquete colgando de su cuello, Ginny dudo que fuera para ella, pero la lechuza la miraba y ululaba para llamar su atención, con suavidad descolgó el paquete y en cuanto lo hizo el ave volvió a elevarse desapareciendo por la misma ventanilla por la que había ingresado

- ¿De quién es? – pregunto Ron adelantándose a las chicas que cuchucheaban

- No lo sé – sincero su hermana

- Ábrelo Ginny… - la animo una de sus compañeras de cuarto

Cuando Ginny dirija su mano al paquete Ron la freno, - ¿Y si es de la logia?

- Solo atacan a los hijos de muggles… - razono Ginny desato la cinta y desenvolvió, ante sus ojos un extraordinario antifaz plateado con bellas esmeraldas verdes brillo resplandeciente entre sus manos, un sonido de asombro sonó entre los que miraban - Es precioso – Bellísimo – comentaban las chicas cerca de ella, el antifaz era grande, cubría su nariz y más arriba de su frente

- ¿Quien lo envía? – insistió Ron

- No lo sé…

Después de admirar el antifaz y que Ron lo escudriñara un par de ocasiones, los que se habían acercado comenzaron a alejarse, excepto Jeanet que mantenía la vista en el antifaz, un carraspeo le anuncio que Colin aun seguía con ella

- Oh Colin… cierto… - reacciono la pelirroja luego miro a Jeanet – nos disculpas – pidió a la niña

- Ohh… claro Ginny… precioso el antifaz, muy a lo Slytherin – sonrió y se marcho dejando a Ginny pálida por el comentario

- Creo que mi pregunta ya fue contestada… ¿quien es el afortunado?

- No… es que yo… lo siento Colin… no quiero hablar de esto… - y Ginny se marcho a su habitación

.

.

.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO


	15. La Llegada de Black

**Capitulo 15 "La llegada de Black" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol penetraba por las gruesas cortinas de la habitación, Harry se desperezó sin ánimo de levantarse, había tenido una noche tranquila, relajada

- ¿Como estuvo el sueño? – pregunto Ron abriendo violentamente las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Harry

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Hora de desayunar… - sonrió picaramente – me vas a contar que fue lo que te retraso tanto anoche

Harry lo miro sin entender mientras salía de su cama

- Buenos días, Harry – dijo Neville mientras atravesaba la habitación y salía por la puerta, Harry tomo la toalla y se metió al baño, al salir Ron aun permanecía en la habitación, interrogo con la mirada a Harry, se notaba la ansiedad en su cara

- Estaba con Hermione – soltó Harry mientras se vestía ante la risa picara de Ron agrego – solo conversamos

- ¿Hasta las 11 de la noche? – miro dudoso y luego se volvió a reír, Harry también sonrió, los recuerdos de ellos en el sillón del camerino llegaron vivos a su mente – Ja… lo sabia – vitoreo Ron dando un aplauso – tu y Hermione… ya… ya… ja lo sabia

- Hermione y yo nada… solo conversamos – insistió Harry sin mucha convicción

- Harry Potter no miente… recuerdas

- No quiero seguir hablando del tema – finalizo Harry poniéndose su chaleco – ¿bajamos a desayunar?

- Claro… - lo siguió hasta la salida – pero Hermione y tu si…

- Ron… - pidió Harry cuando llegaban a la sala común, busco a la castaña pero no se encontraba

Al entrar al gran comedor, se encontraron con todo el colegio, se acercaron a la larga mesa escarlata, donde distinguieron a Hermione y junto a Ginny

- No es un tema para hablar en el comedor, me acompañarías al jardín secreto

- Claro… - afirmo Hermione

- Buenos días… - saludo Harry en el oído de Hermione asiendo que esta se estremeciera, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios

- Buenos días… - Harry se sentó junto a ella y Ron frente de ambos

- ¿Cómo dormiste Hermione? – Ron pregunto picaramente, Hermione frunció el ceño ante el comentario

- Muy bien, gracias

- ¿Listos para el baile? – pregunto Lavander sentada junto a Ginny

Los cuatro se miraron indecisos en responder, acababan de darse cuenta que ese era el tema que menos les preocupaba

- ¿Con quien iras Harry? – coqueteo Parvatil sentada frente a Lavander, Harry quedo con su tostada a medio camino, miro a Hermione

- No tengo pareja

- ¿No? – se sorprendieron las amigas – ¿y tu Ron?

- Es una sorpresa – soltó sin ninguna importancia Hermione y Ginny rieron asiendo que Ron se enrojecieran

- Quien fue la desesperada que acepto ir contigo – soltó su hermana, Ron la fulmino con la mirada

- Di tu quien fue el que te envió el antifaz – arremetió asiendo que su hermana se pusiera igual de roja que él

- Buenos días – la voz los asombro a todos, detrás de Harry Hermione y Ginny estaba una muchacha de piel muy blanca como la nieve, ojos almendrados de un negro profundo que podías reflejarte en ellos, mantenía la misma figura delgada de curvas muy bien marcadas, que hace un año y sus labios rojo intenso resaltaban con su largo pelo que caía hasta su cintura en espirales negro azabache, los Gryffindor tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar

- Anais… - saludo Harry poniéndose de pie, Anais los saludo con un caluroso abrazo

- ¿Como estas, Harry? – agrego separándose - Ron, Hermione, Ginny

- Hola… - saludaron los nombrados, Hermione sabia de la llegada de la muchacha, pero lo había olvidado

- Tu… tu… - de entre la mesa de Gryffindor la pequeña Jeanet se había levantado y acercado a la recién llegada mirándola con los ojos abiertos a no mas poder indicándola con el dedo, como si estuviera viendo una ilusión, todos miraron a la pequeña y su extraña actitud

- Vez, es extraña – dijo Ginny en vos baja a Hermione refiriéndose a Jeanet

- Tú eres Anais Black…

- Si lo soy… - sonrió Anais a la pequeña y luego mirando a Harry y el grupo – debo acomodarme en mi antigua sala común, espero que podamos conversar antes del baile, el profesor Dumbledore tiene algunos temas que tratar con nosotros, te buscare mas tarde

- Bueno… si… - contesto aun confundido, la llegada de la chica descolocaba toda la situación y acarreaba conflictos impostergables

Con una sonrisa la morena se despidió de todos y salio del gran comedor, la pequeña Jeanet miro embobada como salía mientras los otros la ignoraban

- ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que hace Black aquí? – interrogo Ron cuando Harry ya estuvo sentado

- Viene al baile de mascaras de Halloween – informo Harry – fue invitada por Dumbledore

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – pregunto Ginny directamente a Hermione que afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Es tu pareja para el baile? – ahora la pregunta era directa para Harry

- No… - contesto decidido

- Bien… - acepto Ginny como quien acepta un castigo para un culpable

- Buenos, buenos, muy buenos días – saludo Luna a los cuatro leones

- ¿Porque esa alegría? – interrogo Hermione

- ¿Y porque no tenerla, Hermione? – Hermione se sorprendió por la respuesta iba a replicar pero la rubia continuo – mi padre me envió unos voladores, ¿les gustaría ir a probarlos a los terrenos?

Al termino de desayunar, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna abandonaron el castillo para salir al fresco mediodía otoñal, cerca del lago Hermione apareció una manta donde se sentó a leer mientras Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna corrían evitando los cohetes de juguete, cada ves que los cohetes te alcanzaban explotaban esparciendo alguna sustancia, Ron quedo rojo con liquido, Luna brillante con escarcha salida del cohete y Ginny empapada con agua, provocando innumerables risas cada vez que esto pasaba.

Cuando se disponían a lanzar el cohete nuevamente Harry se acerco a Hermione sentándose detrás de ella, puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de la castaña para mirar el libro que leía.

- Lo siento… - susurro, Hermione volteo su cabeza para interrogarlo con la mirada – no fue mi intención que te sintieras mal

- Lo se, no es tu culpa… mas bien fue incomodo

- Aun así… recuerda que te amo – agrego besando su cuello, Hermione disfruto con placer el rose de los labios por su piel – y quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile

Hermione sonrió abiertamente

- No era necesario que lo pidieras… lo soy desde anoche

Este comentario hizo que ahora Harry sonriera abiertamente

- Me muero por besarte – soltó Harry apoderándose nuevamente del cuello de la castaña, esta se estremeció pero rápidamente se alejo, junto a ellos pasaba un grupo de Slytherin y la vista de Vermont se clavaba en la pareja, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada

- ¡Luna cuidado…! - se escucho la voz de Ginny y una explosión dejo a la rubia con sus pelo chamuscado y botando humo

Todos los chicos inclusos algunos alumnos cercanos a ellos estallaron en risa, Luna los miro asustada pero después de unos segundos se unió a las risas. La mañana pasó entre juegos y risas, Harry y Hermione no podían evitar las miradas cómplices y roses sutiles de piel, después del almuerzo Hermione arrastro a Harry y Ron a la sala común para poder abordar el tema de la Logia

- Hermione hoy es Halloween… - protesto Ron sentándose en uno de los banquillos

- Lo se… - dijo acomodándose en su banquillo – por eso, quien fue el que dijo "si yo fuera de la Logia atacaría en el baile"

- Bien… - acepto Ron – yo siempre tengo razón - Hermione rodó los ojos y les mostró un pergamino

- Creé un mapa mental…

- ¿Un que? – preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Ordene la información que tenemos de la logia según importancia, hechos y relaciones… - explico como quien le enseña aun niño las vocales – primero esta el hecho que la logia si existió y fue creada en 1910 – decía mientras mostraba la información escrita en el pergamino - fue creada por Mirlont Groun, atacan alumnos de padres muggles y que hubo un muerto

- No estamos seguro que lo matara la logia – intervino Harry

- Si… no encontramos nada en los centenares de libros que nos hiciste leer

- No, pero si decía que Groun se adjudico los ataques después de la muerte de… de… eso da para especulaciones – dijo mirando convencida a sus compañeros – también tengo la lista de los chicos que a atacado hasta ahora… 11 ataques

Harry y Ron leyeron con detención la lista, asombrados

- No sabia que fueran tantos – comentó atónito Harry

- Varios de ellos fueron ataques menores, llamados por los profesores como travesuras de estudiantes… ¿notan algo en común?

- Todos son hombres – dedujo Harry y Hermione afirmo

- ¿Que quiere decir eso…? - interrogo Ron burlón – es una Logia de mujeres perversas anti hombres – Harry rió ante el comentario, Hermione lo miro seria

- Aunque tu comentario es ridículo, Ron, no es del todo improbable, pero me inclino mas en la posibilidad que están atacando primero a los hombres y luego a las mujeres – argumento – lo que si llama la atención es el patrón que tiene para elegir a sus victimas – agrego indicando los nombres – primero el chico de Hufflepuff en el tren, todos lo confundieron con un accidente, pero estoy segura que fue la Logia es de sexto, luego Colin de quinto y Soner prefecto de quinto de Hufflepuff, siguieron el chico de Hogsmeade de cuarto y el rubio en los invernaderos también de cuarto, los tres chicos de Ravenclaw y Applebee de tercero, los chicos de segundo que quedaron encerrados en la sala oscura

- Van atacando por cursos – razono Harry

- Exacto – finalizo Hermione sonriendo

- Espera un momento… - freno Ron – en esos cursos hay mas hijos de muggle como Hitchens de quinto o el regordete de tercero…. Balfour

- Ambos tienen uno de sus padres mago… al parecer la logia acepta a los "mestizos" – concluyo Hermione

- Atacan a los alumnos hombres hijos de muggles – trataba de aclarar la idea Ron - ¿Por qué?

- No lo se… - susurro Hermione frustrada

- Tenemos claro porque los hijos de muggle – organizó las ideas Harry – porque quieren liberar la escuela de los "sangre sucia", eso deja como único sospechoso a…

- Slytherin – termino la frase Ron – encabezados por Malfoy

- No estamos seguros… - dudo Hermione

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- Es que…

- Debemos vigilar a Malfoy y toda su banda de mortifagos

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, pensando en como poder vigilar a Malfoy y prevenir los ataques

- Según su patrón de ataque ahora serán los de primero – soltó Harry mirando el pergamino - hay que averiguar que alumnos son hijos de muggles y advertirles

- Mañana mismo conversare con los pequeños – dijo Hermione

- Nosotros mantendremos vigilados a Malfoy las 24 horas del día – confirmo Ron

- Lo importante es advertirle a los alumnos el peligro que corren – agrego Harry

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore ya conozca la existencia de la Logia? – interrogo Ron

- Esta claro que si, esta preocupado, pero no tanto como en los años de Voldemort – aclaro Hermione mirando a Harry – después del registro a las salas comunes la Logia no a vuelto a aparecer, deben estar esperando que Dumbledore se distraiga o se olvide del asunto, pero estoy segura que no acabara – finalizo preocupada

Permanecieron unos minutos mas dándole vuelta al tema hasta que Hermione se disculpo y se dirijo a su dormitorio unas dos horas antes del gran baile, Harry y Ron decidieron distraer su mente con una partida de ajedrez mágico, después que la reina de Ron degollara al rey de Harry por tercera vez el chico se dio por vencido y subieron a sus habitaciones

.

.

.

...

GRACIAS... espero comentarios.


End file.
